Walls
by HaeleePotter
Summary: Kurt had a normal life, or at least as normal as it could be being the only out gay kid in school. But when new badass Blaine makes his way into Kurt's life, things change. Kurt is determined to find out what the new kid was hiding, and what made his emotional walls so hard to penetrate. But mainly, what it was about the boy that had Kurt falling completely, and madly in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello all! So this is my first ever fanfic. I just recently got into reading fanfiction about a year ago, and this idea popped into my head while reading a ton of them, so I decided to try to write one myself. I'd like to give a special thanks to my beta/best friend Sydney for helping me write the story! Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoy and I'll post the second chapter in the next few days! Thanks! :D

* * *

Chapter One

_School._

Kurt wasn't positive of his feelings towards the medium sized, brick, two story building. In a way it was a nice, fun place to go. He liked going and seeing his friends, he didn't mind too many of the classes, and lastly Glee was there. On another hand, school was a living hell. While the dumpster tosses had ceased, the slushies and pushes into his locker had become worse; Kurt's dented in locker and many stained (and might Kurt note _expensive_) clothes. But alas, Kurt's opinion didn't really matter. School was required, and summer had come to an end.

Kurt sighed heavily, looking up at the building as he put his Navigator into park and switched it off, before grabbing his bag and trudging up to the school. The sun shone brightly, not at all matching his mood. After finally managing to maneuver his way through the clusters of teens and the glass doors of the school he fixed his hair and clothes, and then walked to his locker. He never quite understood why they kept the same locker, most schools changed each year, yet here he was, at the same locker that was now dented and worn from many years of harsh shoves of Kurt's small body by passing jocks.

Kurt, lost in thought, did not notice the small brown headed girl that had snuck up behind him until her small hands grabbed his and a squeal filled his ears, "KURT!" Rachel smiled excitedly, grabbing him up into a hug, "I've missed you!"

"We just saw each other last week, Rachel," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at the dramatic girl, but hugging her back nonetheless. Rachel let go of Kurt and smiled, brown eyes wide and shining with excitement.

"Have you seen the new kid?" Rachel asked him, receiving a look mixed with confusion and disbelief. They school had only opened thirty minutes ago and there was already something to talk about.

"How could I have seen a new kid? I _just_ got to my locker, Rachel."

"Well, I have and let me tell you something. He is _hot_," she replied, ignoring his stare and fanning herself dramatically.

"Rachel, you're dating Finn, remember?" _Although maybe you should find someone else because who knows how long it will last this time,_ Kurt thought. Finn and Rachel's on-off relationship was rather annoying, not just to Kurt, but to the whole Glee club.

Rachel shrugged, "Doesn't mean I can't admire another guys looks, I mean-" Before Rachel could continue with what Kurt thought was most likely another Rachel Berry lecture, Mercedes had grabbed him into a bone-crunching hug.

"KURT!" Mercedes shrieked happily with a wide smiled on her face.

"'Cedes…Can't…Breathe." Kurt managed to choke out breathlessly.

"Oh! Sorry ," she replied, dropping him back to his feet carefully. She gave him a guilty smile before smiling excitedly once more, "Kurt, have you-"

"Seen the new kid? No. What's up with this guy, you and Rachel act like you've never seen a new kid before!" He complained, "I don't see what the big deal is. He's just a new kid."

"Yeah, a sexy, fine piece of ass, new kid," she said, her head bobbing with excitement as she emphasized every word. Kurt rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"Well, I haven't seen him, and if I do, I don't plan on fangirling over him. He's just another teenager," only seconds after the words left his mouth, the bell rang, signaling the five minute warning that class was soon to begin, "I've got to go! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Kurt called over his shoulder as he retreated down the hall to his math class.

* * *

Kurt was currently in his Chemistry class- ignoring Mr. Livingston's monotone voice drone on about class rules and this year's objectives- sitting in the very back row by himself and staring out the window at the sunny day. He'd already been slushied once today by Karofsky and his band of goons, ruining his black and white Alexander McQueen skull scarf, white button up shirt, and his red skinny jeans, forcing him to wear his plaid blue button up, and dark blue skinny jeans. Along with the slushies, he had been shoved into his locker multiple times, denting the bent locker even more.

Kurt's sigh was cut short when the door was flung open, causing the entire classroom to jump in surprise and look back at the disturbance. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he took in the figure in the door way. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the gorgeous boy standing there, his lightly tanned skin covered in a white V-neck, topped off with a black, worn down leather jacket, along with a pair of skin tight, dark blue jeans that looked like they were painted on and left very little to the imagination, and lastly a pair of black, clunky biker boots. His dark chocolate curls fell into the most striking hazel-green eyes Kurt had ever seen, and those beautiful hazel eyes were looking straight at Kurt. The boy was wearing a smirk as he stared at Kurt, who now, blushing furiously, turned away quickly and stared down at his desk awkwardly.

"Mr. Anderson, I presume?" Mr. Livingston spoke up then.

"At your service," came a rough voice in reply. _Oh god, even his voice is sexy,_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Well Mr. Anderson, I hope you have a good reason as to why you are twenty minutes late to my class?" Mr. Livingston replied, "I do not take tardiness kindly."

The boy chuckled, "Not really, just didn't feel like coming."

"Well then, I will be seeing you for one hour after school, Mr. Anderson," Mr. Livingston voice hinted anger, his face tinted red, "Now take a seat," shrugging the boy made his was over to Kurt with a smirk, sitting in the chair beside him.

"The name's Blaine. Remember it," The boy said, "Because you'll be screaming it later," Kurt's jaw dropped, making Blaine chuckle, "Eager aren't we? I guess I'm not opposed to exhibitionism," Blaine's eyes darkened in lust.

"E-excuse me?" Kurt sputtered, loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. Mr. Livingston stopped speaking and turned around once more, his face red with anger.

"Would you care to share with the class what exactly it is that made you interrupt my teaching, Mr. Hummel?" Though he spoke to Kurt, his eyes glared at the Blaine, who sat in his seat with a grin.

Before Kurt could open his mouth Blaine was speaking, "Well if you must know, we were talking about how bad we wanted to get it on right in front of the whole class," Kurt's face flushed, his eyes wide,

"Hummel here's really in to exhibitionism, aren't you?"

Mr. Livingston's nose flared, "Both of you, office, now!" He yelled, pointing towards the door, "I will call to inform them of your arrival, and will see you once class is dismissed."

"B-but, Mr. Livingston… I didn't-"

"OUT!"

Kurt grabbed up his things, sending his worst bitch glare at Blaine before storming out the door, Blaine on his heels. Kurt tried, with great difficulty, to ignore Blaine, who was walking behind him a bit too closely. This proved to be easier said than done when Blaine finally spoke.

"Damn, babe. Your ass is hot as hell in those jeans," He licked his lips and smirked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt spun around quickly, catching the boy by surprise and causing him to trip over Kurt, and the two to land on the hallway floor with a meaty thud. Kurt opened his eyes, only to be greeted with Blaine hovering above him, his hazel eyes piercing into Kurt's.

"I could think of a million things right now to do in this position."

Kurt pushed the boy off of him with an exasperated sigh, "Can you ever be serious, or are you always this way?" he asked, annoyed.

"I can be serious, I just choose not to be," he grinned, earning an eye roll from Kurt. Kurt turned around once more and continued walking to the office.

The secretary at the front desk gave the two a glance before returning to her paper. Kurt took a seat in one of the black plastic chairs that sat up against the glass wall. He hoped none of his friends from Glee club saw him sitting in here when the bell rang. Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had sat down in the chair beside him until he felt a hand creeping up his thigh. He jerked up in surprise, his chair clanking loudly as it hit the window. The secretary's eyes shot up to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting, Blaine's hands now in his lap and innocent look upon his face. Kurt blushed angrily and dropped his eyes to his feet. When the secretary had finally looked away, Kurt shot Blaine a glare.

"What the hell?" he whispered, loud enough for Blaine to hear him.

Blaine chuckled, sending slight chills up Kurt's spine.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he replied innocently, but grinning all the while. The sharp trill of the bell sounded above Kurt's head and Kurt frowned. Now, instead of eating with his friends he'd have to deal with Blaine's annoying sexual comments. Kurt couldn't lie to himself though, having someone as gorgeous as Blaine flirt with him was great.

_No Kurt! Stop! It is not great. He's just some horny teenage boy that just wants to get into your pants because you're the only gay within miles. He'd drop you as soon as he got what he wanted. _

Kurt told this to himself in confidence, but he still couldn't help feeling a bit happy about Blaine's comments. It was probably just because Kurt had never received attention of this type. The lustful stares and sexual advances Blaine made on him were, in a twisted way, flattering.

Kurt was snapped back into reality from the opening of the glass doors, revealing one very pissed Mr. Livingston. He marched over to the front desk and spoke to the Secretary who nodded and pressed what Kurt assumed was the call button, and then went back to her work. Kurt's heart beat became faster as the door to the principal's office opened up and Mr. Figgins' head popped out.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, and Mr. Livingston, please come in and take a seat," he told them. Blaine chuckled and stood up beside Kurt, the two walking in side-by-side. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, and sat down in a chair in the small office, Blaine sitting right beside him. When the two teachers were in the room, Mr. Figgins closed the door quietly and walked behind his desk. Once he was settled behind his desk he looked up at the two boys and the teacher, "Now Mr. Livingston, please tell me what the issue is?"

"Well Sir, these two boys decided to interrupt my class and speak inappropriately, and not only that, but Mr. Anderson here was late to my class by twenty minutes," Mr. Livingston's jaw was clenched while he said this in a controlled voice. Blaine rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath.

"Is this true Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Figgins asked him suddenly. Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes became wide, why the hell did he have to rat himself and Blaine out? Kurt replied with a simple shrug, mumbling under his breath.

The boy next to Kurt chuckled once more, shaking his head at Kurt's awkwardness, causing Mr. Figgins to turn to him next.

"Well, is this true Mr. Anderson?" he questioned, eye brows raised.

The boy smirked and nodded, "Yup."

Mr. Figgins sighed and shook his head slightly before looking up at the teacher, "And what form of punishment do you wish to use on the boys, Mr. Livingston?"

"After school detention in my room for an hour. All week."

"Wait, what?" Kurt exclaimed, shooting up out of his seat, "I barely did anything! I just spoke like, once!" Kurt shook his head, "Plus, I have Glee three days a week after school, and I can't miss it!"

"Mr. Hummel, please calm down," Kurt huffed and slammed back into his seat as Mr. Figgins spoke, "I understand. Mr. Livingston, do you have any other suggestions?"

The teachers nose flared out angrily, his face reddening slightly, "Fine, " he spat out, "Then Mr. Anderson every day after school since his was more severe, and Mr. Hummel gets lunch detention all week."

"Does this sound alright boys?" Mr. Figgins asked the two, he seemed a bit bored. Kurt took a wild guess and figured Mr. Figgins had to deal with Mr. Livingston a lot. He seemed like the type of teacher that sent kids to the office weekly.

"It sounds f-"

"Actually, Mr. Figgins, I was thinking of trying out for Glee club," Blaine spoke up. He gave a pleased smirk when Mr. Livingston's face began to heat up once more.

Kurt's eyes widened, "_What?_" He squeaked, he hoped desperately that this guy was lying just to get out of detention. Blaine grinned, quirking his triangular eyebrows.

Mr. Livingston sighed heavily in defeat, "Fine then, after school detention on non-Glee days this week."

Kurt nodded and Blaine mumbled a quick, "Whatever." Mr. Figgins wrote something down in his notebook and nodded to himself before looking up at them.

"Alright boys," he said waving his hands dismissively, "Have a nice day."

Kurt jumped up out of his seat and grabbed his things before leaving the room quickly and making his way towards the cafeteria. Lunch ended in twenty minutes, which gave him enough time to sit with his Glee friends and eat a quick lunch. He didn't notice Blaine behind him until he felt a light pat on his ass and gasped, whirling around to see a smirking Blaine walking in the opposite direction.

"See you later, Hummel," and with a wink, he turned a corner, leaving Kurt's sight. Kurt rolled his eyes, pushed his bag up further on his shoulder, and with a huff turned into the cafeteria.

Kurt went through the line, grabbing his regular salad and water before paying for his lunch and making his way to his table of friends, receiving a muddled "hello" from the table. Mercedes looked at him expectantly, but Kurt paid no mind as he took a bite of his salad. By the time he looked up the whole table sat quietly, staring at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where were you, dude? You're like, twenty minutes late," Finn said from the other end of the table, his mouth full of food.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay one, what have I said about calling me dude, Finn," he glared at Finn, who looked down at his tray guiltily, "And two, I got held up at my locker… and stuff," he shrugged. Kurt didn't want to tell them about Blaine, hopefully he wouldn't mess with Kurt again, and he wouldn't come to Glee Club tonight.

Most of the table knew from experience that Kurt wasn't telling the whole truth, but everyone dropped the subject and went back to their lunches, one of them coincidentally revolving around the new kid.

"I heard he was kicked out of a reform school in Westerville because he kicked a teachers ass," he heard Artie say from the end of the table.

Puck snorted, "Whatever. He doesn't seem that badass to me."

"Oh shut the hell up, Puckerman. You're just jelly because the new kid is taking your place as the school's bad ass. How could he not though? Kid may be fun-sized, but I'd tap that," Santana said, earning a glare from Puck.

"So have you seem him yet, Kurt?" Rachel said from beside Finn.

Kurt shook his head, "I've yet to meet the mysterious new kid," he shrugged and looked down at his plate, eating another forkful of salad.

Mercedes eyes widened, "Man, I can't wait until you do. He is so hot," she said dreamily, earning an excited nod from Rachel.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _What's the big deal? Yeah he's sexy, but he's a total ass. He's just some horny teenage boy who wears too much leather. If only they knew he was gay, Kurt laughed aloud at his thoughts. _

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked from beside him.

Kurt shook his head and cleared his throat, "Oh nothing. I was just- I was thinking of something."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, and with a wave to the table, he took his tray to the trash and left the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks SO MUCH for the favorites/follows/reviews that I've gotten so far, you don't know how much it means to me! I am so happy about the positive feedback, I thought this would fail! :\

I know it's pretty early for an update, but what the heck! I have a lot of this story already written, so I'm not sure how often I will be updating, but it probably will be in a random order. Just a warning. Anywho, I'm not really sure if these chapters would be considered too short, too long, or alright…? on Word they're like 8-10 pages (or at least the first two have been), and I'm not sure how many pages are regularly in a Fanfiction chapter. xD

**Disclaimer: Song used in the chapter is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert I do not own it.**

(My disclaimer fails.)

Enjoy! (:

* * *

Chapter Two

It was almost the end of the day, just three more minutes until the bell rang and Kurt could go to Glee. He hadn't seen Blaine since he parted ways with him in the hall before lunch and Kurt hoped that meant he had gone home, forgetting about Glee Club.

The bell rang, and Kurt made his way to his locker, grabbing a few books and touching up his hair before walking to the choir room. The choir room was nearly full when he got there, missing only Mr. Schuester and a few other regular members. Kurt sighed contently when he didn't spot black, slightly gelled curls and leather anywhere in the room. He smiled, making his way to the chairs and taking a seat in the last row next to Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt!" She greeted him, smiling.

"Hey 'Cedes!"

After a few minutes of chatter, Mr. Schuester strode into the room, "Sorry I'm late guys!" He said, making his way to the middle of the room before stopping and smiling at all of them. He clapped his hands together happily, "I'm happy to announce that we have a new student who wants to audition!" and with the he excitedly looked to the door.

Kurt hadn't been paying much attention, instead tapping away at his phone, telling his dad that he would be home after Glee Club, but he looked up when Mercedes' elbow connected with his ribs, "Ouch 'Cedes! What the hell?" He exclaimed, looking up expectantly, but instead of looking at Mercedes his eye caught with hazel-green eyes at the door way. Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the familiar black curls, leather jacket, and skin tight jeans he had seen earlier today_. Shit. _The boy across the room could sense Kurt's nerves and smirked.

"This is Blaine Anderson. He just moved to McKinley from Dalton, and he tells me he was lead singer of their singing group!" Mr. Schuester announced excitedly, "He has decided to audition for our group, so everyone please give Blaine your full attention," and with that, Mr. Schuester took a seat and left Blaine in the middle of the room.

Blaine flashed a smile at the group, earning a collective gasp from the girls of the room, and an eye roll from Kurt. Blaine made his way to the band, telling them his song choice before making his way back to the middle of the room. He cast a quick glance at Kurt before throwing his hand out, motioning for the band to start. The band began to play, and Kurt quickly recognized the song. Go figure. He watched as Blaine tapped his foot to the beat and began singing.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Blaine looked to Kurt, licking his lips hungrily and winking before walking towards the first row of chairs.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

By now most of the girls were swooning and dancing in their seats while the boys nodded their heads along. Kurt was stunned. Blaine's voice dripped of sex, and the way it sounded sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

Kurt watched Blaine as he sang, his eyes every now and again looking to Kurt hungrily, blown up in lust. He was making his way up to Kurt slowly as he sang, like a tiger seeking it's pray, and Kurt could feel his heart beat getting faster and faster with every word Blaine sang.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Blaine was almost to him now, and Kurt's heart was beating so fast that it nearly drowned out the instrumental and the Glee kids singing multiple "oh's" along with the music. By the time Blaine had begun singing again, he was right next to Kurt, staring at him with dark eyes as he circles his chair, brushing past Mercedes, who was staring at the pair with wide eyes.

_Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Blaine made his way back down the rows as he sang the rest of the song.

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

By the end of the song Blaine was in the middle of the room once again, watching Kurt with dark eyes as the band's playing slowly faded off. Blaine winked at Kurt once more before Mr. Schuester stood, clapping him on the shoulder and nodding excitedly.

"Great job, Blaine!" He told him, smiling at him before looking at the group who was staring at Kurt. Kurt blushed furiously at the attention and looked down at his feet, "Well guys, what do you think?" Mr. Schuester asked.

The class clapped hesitantly, gradually getting louder, they could all agree on one thing, he was _amazing. _

"Great! Blaine, welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester told him happily, "You can go and take a seat wherever you like."

Blaine smirked and walked to the vacant seat on the other side of Kurt, making Kurt blush even harder.

"Wanky," he heard Santana say from the first row.

"Now Santana, please be respectful," Mr. Schuester warned. Santana held her hands up in mock surrender.

"I was just sayin' Mr. Schue."

"Wait!" Brittany called out suddenly, looking back at Kurt and Blaine, "Is he a dolphin like Kurt, then?"

Santana hooked her pinkie with Brittany's and smiled, looking up at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking to Kurt for an elaboration. Kurt put a hand to his face and sighed.

"Brit wants to know if your capital 'G' gay, hobbit," Santana said bluntly. By now the whole class was watching Blaine and Kurt, even Mr. Schuester.

Blaine shrugged, "Oh, then yeah," he replied with a smirk, "Gay as Dumbledore," he scrunched his nose up after realizing what he said. _Yeah, that was probably really lame,_ Blaine thought to himself. Beside him Kurt used his hand to muffle a laugh. Blaine rolled his eyes, "So I read Harry Potter, shut it Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and shook his head, "I didn't say a word, Anderson."

Blaine sighed, turning back to Santana now, whose eyes glinted with dark curiosity, "Anyway, yeah, I'm gay. No, I don't have a boyfriend. Yes, I've had sex. Yes, it's awesome, and no, I will not tell you about it," Blaine finished before Santana could speak, "Did I cover just about every question you had?"

Santana sent him a glare before whirling around in her seat and rolling her eyes. Kurt sat quietly, turning his eyes back to the ground. He couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt when Blaine said he'd had sex._ Of course he's had sex though, he's sexy. Everything about him screams "not a virgin."_ Kurt wasn't sure, but he thought maybe he felt… jealous? But why? He barely knew this guy, and from what's he's gather, Blaine Anderson is not Kurt's type. Blaine just seemed like the hook-up type of guy, maybe even the one night stand guy, too. Kurt was into romance, he wanted love, and feelings, not a quickie.

Kurt mentally shook his head and focused on Mr. Schuester, who was now talking about the week's assignment.

"This week we're focusing on… Drum roll Finn!" Mr. Schuester said, pointing to Finn, who began tapping two pencils on his notebook, "Obstacles! I want you guys to sing songs about an obstacle or obstacles that you are facing in life right now. I wanted to do something easier since it's our first week back, but also something that required though and emotion. So is everyone good?" Everyone nodded and Mr. Schuester smiled, "Alrighty then, anyone want to come up and sing now? "

* * *

Glee Club had just been released, and Kurt was rushing out of the room, attempting to avoid any and all questions that people so obviously wanted answers. Since the audition, Blaine and Kurt had been the center of attention throughout the rest of the meeting. Kurt tried hard to ignore it, but Kurt could tell by the stares he was receiving that he would be questioned later, because they could all remember Kurt distinctly saying that he hadn't met the new kid, yet as soon as Blaine walked in he had been staring at Kurt like he was a piece of meat.

Kurt turned into the main hallway, the school doors now in sight. He couldn't hear anyone behind him, so he slowed his pace and walked to them, his breathing slowing down. He knew eventually he'd have to face them and answer questions, but for now he just wanted to get home and-

"Hey sexy."

Kurt groaned, _Seriously? When will this guy give up? _

"Oh don't be like that, I just wanted to ask for a favor," Blaine's words made Kurt laugh.

"And why exactly would I do anything for you?" He couldn't believe his ears. Was this guy serious? He'd been pestering Kurt since he met him and he got Kurt his first detention. With a shake of his head, Kurt began walking past Blaine, who was leaning against the wall by the big glass doors.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine called as Kurt walked out of the door. He froze on the steps. _Did he just call me by my name?_ Kurt turned around and sighed, "I just- I need someone to check out my bike, and I heard that your dad owns a shop. I was hoping you could help me get there?" Blaine continued, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how adorable Blaine looked when he was nervous. Kurt's lips tugged up into a small smile and he sighed, pushing his thoughts away.

"Sure, do you have your bike with you?" He asked him, fetching the keys to his Navigator from his pocket.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well then how about you just follow behind me and I'll show you the way?"

"Sounds good to me," with that Kurt made his way to his Navigator and Blaine to his motorcycle. The two met at the parking lot exit and Kurt began to lead Blaine to the garage. Kurt's nerves were running wild at the thought of Burt meeting Blaine. He hoped desperately that Blaine would be anything but himself around Burt.

* * *

Kurt pulled into the small lot that sat beside the garage and turned off his car before stepping out onto the cement and making his way over to Blaine who had park a few cars down.

"Okay, so when we get in you can tell my dad what's up with your bike, he can tell you the amount of money and time it will take to fix it, and we can just go from there," Kurt smiled and stood awkwardly.

Blaine took off his helmet and hung it on the bike's handle so he could see Kurt better. Kurt watched Blaine shake out his curls after taking off the helmet. Blaine's forehead had a thin sheen of sweat shining on it, and small dark curls stuck slightly to his forehead. Kurt should've been grossed out by the sweating, but instead he was the opposite of disgusted, he was turned on.

"KURT!" Blaine's voice snapped Kurt back into reality where he had been staring at Blaine's forehead for the past minute. Kurt's eyes left Blaine's sweat slicked forehead and found his face, only to be met with his signature smirk, "See something you like?" Blaine asked with a chuckled.

"Shut up, let's go," Kurt replied, whirling around and blushing as he walked forward, managing to trip as soon as he did. Blaine snorted as Kurt caught himself mid-fall, he straightened out his back and ran a hand over his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles, "Thanks for the concern," Kurt said sarcastically and rolling his eyes as he continued walking forward.

Blaine followed behind Kurt, towing his bike by his side as they made their way to the garage. Blaine sat the bike on its kickstand and followed Kurt into the shop and to the counter. Kurt looked around the garage for a minute before he spotted the plaid blue flannel shirt and the blue capped head that he knew so well.

"Dad!" Kurt called, waving his father over.

"Oh, hey bud," Burt replied, walking to the counter. It took Burt a moment to notice Blaine, but when he did he stood up a bit straighter and wiped a grease covered hand off on an old red rag, "Uhm... Kurt's friend," he greeted with an awkward shake of the head.

"Blaine, Sir," Blaine greeted, holding out a hand for Burt to shake, which Burt took with a small smile.

"Burt Hummel, kid."

During this exchange, Kurt watched Blaine warily. Kurt should be happy that Blaine was acting so civil to Burt, but instead he was just confused. Kurt was waiting for some sexual remark or rude comment, but instead _this._ Blaine Anderson was something else.

Kurt ignored the rest of the conversation, which consisted of Blaine's bike problems. Kurt knew some about cars from his dad, but he lacked in car knowledge. When he did help Burt at the garage it was solely on changing tires and cleaning up the messes. Kurt did however listen to the next part of the conversation

"So, I'd estimate the total repairs at around four hundred dollars, and it'll take about a week, you know, to get the parts and then the actual work," Burt told Blaine who nodded, "But, I'm kind of short on hands because one of my guys is going to be out of town for a few weeks. If you'd be willing, you could work for me a few hours after school every day for a few weeks, I'd be willing to lower the cost to about two hundred," Burt offered.

"Well Sir, I'd be more than willing, but I've got Glee practice until four thirty every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and I have to stay after Tuesday and Friday this week as well," the genuine disappointment in Blaine's voice surprised Kurt.

Burt nodded, "Well then, how about you start next week? Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays you can come in after Glee, and Tuesdays and Fridays right after school?"

"That'd be awesome, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine's excitement put a smile on Kurt's lips.

"Please son, call me Burt," Burt replied with a smile.

"Oh uhm… yeah, well- Thanks Burt," Blaine tripped over his words as he said this, and Kurt had to resist the urge to chuckle.

"Okay, kid. Well, as long as it's alright with your parents, I'll see you next week, alright? You can leave your bike here."

"Right. Okay, yeah. I'm sure they won't care," Blaine's body visibly stiffened, and his voice sounded a bit more guarded now, "Uhmm… See you next week," Blaine began walking out, giving a small wave to Burt and Kurt. Kurt watched him walk away when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, Blaine!" Hearing his name, the leather clad boy stopped and looked over his should expectantly, "Do you have a ride home?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "I was just going to wal-"

"Don't be silly, I can drive you home. My dad won't mind," Kurt said before Blaine had even finished his sentence, Kurt was curious about Blaine, he wanted to know more about the mysterious boy. Kurt grabbed his keys and began walking out, not giving the chance for Blaine to accept or deny the offer, "I'll be back dad, I'm gonna give Blaine a ride home!" Kurt called to his father before brushing past Blaine out the door and walking to his car. Blaine followed behind, stunned by Kurt's pushiness.

When the two had settled in the car, Kurt smiled and looked over to Blaine. Kurt could tell Blaine felt a bit uncomfortable, and he was starting to regret pushing Blaine to let Kurt give him a ride. But, he shouldn't feel mean; he was being a decent human being and offering help. I mean, it was already almost six now, and it would be getting dark soon. He was helping Blaine.

"So… where do you live?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, here's another chapter. There should be another update up within the next few days, but as I draw nearer to where I am currently writing in the story. I'll start slowing updates down. Anyone else going through Klaine withdrawals at the moment? COME ON RYAN I NEED MY BABIES! Anywho, here you guys go, thanks once again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I love you guys! 3

(figure I should probably start adding this, just in case…)

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Ryan Murphy, therefore I don't own Glee. :(**

* * *

Chapter Three

The ride took thirty minutes, and Kurt was suddenly very happy he had offered a ride to Blaine. It was now nearly pitch black outside, and the air was chilled. _How could Blaine have been alright with walking this far? _Blaine's voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

"It's there on the right," he told Kurt, pointed to a large, two story house that stretched across a wide yard. The house was beautiful, built of brick with dark blue trimming on the shutters of the windows and cream stone trimming. The yard was bright green and trimmed down perfectly, and sitting in the front of the house were a beautiful array of bright colored flowers and well-rounded bushes. Kurt pulled into the driveway and stared at the house in amazement.

"You wanna come in for a drink or something?" Blaine asked awkwardly when Kurt had parked.

Kurt nodded, "Sure."

The two made their way up the brick path that lead to the house, and Blaine dug into his pocket before producing a set of keys and opening the large blue door. The inside of the house was just as clean cut and beautiful, the walls painted a light cream color with white trim, and mahogany flooring spread across a large room with an arched opening that lead into a large living room where the middle of the wall jutted out farther than the rest, and a plain white electric fireplace sat against it. Two rounded doorways sat on either side of the fireplace, set farther back than the jutted out wall. A large white couch faced the fireplace, and beside it sat two similar white chairs, one on each side. Between the couch and the fireplace sat a stretched out mahogany table.

In the small opening that stood in now was an opening that led to another room, which seemed to be what Kurt thought was a family room, on the left, and on the right another opening which lead to a medium sized dining room. The walls of the dining room were painted the same as those in the living room, and the floors were the same mahogany. A beautiful rustic chandelier hung from the ceiling, right over a dark wood dining table, surrounded by the same dark wooden chairs with dark brown floral patterned cushions in the middle of the back, and on the seat itself. A large sixteen paneled window sat on the back front wall, and on the back wall was a large china cabinet. Another archway on the right wall led to a large kitchen. The two boys walked into the kitchen, and Blaine opened up the large stainless steel fridge.

"So, we have Diet coke, Coke, or Minute Maid Apple Juice," Blaine told Kurt, looking up from the fridge at him, "Take your pick."

"Diet Coke, please," Kurt replied before going back to examining the beautiful kitchen. Blaine grabbed a can of Diet coke and a bottle of apple juice and closed the fridge, handing Kurt the Diet coke before popping his own drink opening and taking a swing.

"You want me to show you around?" Blaine offered, seeing the intrigued look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded and opening his drink, taking a small sip. Blaine shook his head and laughed quietly before nodded to Kurt, "Okay, well, clearly this is a kitchen," he said, motioning for Kurt to follow him back out into the dining room, "This is the dining room, which you've already seen," Blaine continued on through the archway, back into the living room, "Living room."

Blaine began walking to the two doors on either side of the fireplace, both leading to the same room which was a large modernized ballroom. The flooring in this room wasn't mahogany, but instead cherry hardwood. The walls were white with red roses embedded in them and two picture windows with elegant red drapes sat on the back wall and looked out into the large back yard where a garden could be seen. In the middle of the large garden was a tall white fountain. In the right corner of the room was a small bar with white and gray flecked marble countertop, and spread along the right wall next to the bar was a large, open stage, where a large cherry colored grand piano sat tucked in the left corner, and two microphone stands stood at the front.

Kurt stared at the room in amazement, "Wow."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad like to host parties and events here sometimes. Well, when they're actually here that is," Blaine explained, "I just like to throw bitchin' parties."

Kurt laughed, "I can see why," he said, stepping forward, "It's beautiful."

Blaine shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Okay, let's move on, shall we?" Blaine turned around and headed back out the door, and made his way to the other archway, which led to the family room. Kurt followed behind him and looked around. This room was floored with more mahogany and the same cream colored walls as most of the rooms, another large window sat on the front wall of this room, this one arched. A large flat screen TV sat on the back wall, the same type of white couch as the one in the living room sat in front of the TV. Hanging on the right wall were a few framed photos. Some of what Kurt assumed was Blaine's mother and father, some of the three together, some of a younger Blaine, probably six or seven, with a mop of curly brown hair playing in the back yard of the house with a large smile on his face. The more recent photos of Blaine and his family seemed different though, instead of a large happy smile, he wore a small false one.

On the right wall in the front corner was a winding staircase which led to the second floor of the house. Kurt followed Blaine upstairs to a large open hallway with five doors, two on the right, two on the left, and one at the very end on the back wall.

Blaine walked down the hall, pointing at the rooms and naming them, the first on the right was his parent's room, on the left was his father's study, but he didn't open either of those. The second on the right was a guest bedroom. The floor was a beautiful white wood, and the walls of the room were painted a sky blue. A large floor to ceiling window covered the back wall, looking down over the back yard. On the left wall was a large white four poster bed, a light white veil draped around it, the bed had a comforter the same color as the walls. On the right wall of the room was a simple gray stone fireplace and on either side of the fireplace was a white bookcase, filled with an array of books.

The second left room in the hallway was the main bathroom, which consisted of a stand up shower, Jack and Jill sink, a large mirror hanging over it, and a porcelain toilet. At the end of the hallway was Blaine's room. Blaine stopped at the door and turned to Kurt.

"Er… do you want to see my room?" He asked nervously. Kurt couldn't help but think, once again, of how adorable and childish Blaine looked when he was nervous.

Kurt smiled and shrugged, "If you want to show it to me, sure," Kurt responded kindly, trying to ease Blaine's nerves. Blaine nodded and opened the door. This room was the largest of the rooms on the second floor. The right wall was, like the guest rooms back wall, another floor to ceiling window that looked over the back yard. The walls of this room were painted a dark green, with darker green vertical stripes. A large green, brown, cream, and black speckled floor rug covered a great portion of the Brazilian chestnut flooring that covered the room. On the back wall was a large bed, covered in a plaid comforter that consisted of cream, white, and various shades of red, with cream pillows, and on the left side of the bed on the same wall was a large, dark, wooden book case which held a variety of books and other things. On the left wall was a closet, a large vanity with drawers for clothes and mirror sitting on top, and a small door leading to the master bathroom. On the wall opposite the bed, the same wall the door lay on, sat a large television stand which held a rather large flat screen television, along with a DVD/Blueray player, and a large speaker sat on either side of the stand.

When asked why he had the largest room in the house Blaine told Kurt about his parents traveling, "My mom and dad aren't around much, they're always traveling for work and stuff, so they didn't see why they should get the largest room and I get a small one when they're always gone and I'm always here."

"Oh," Kurt said, nodding slowly, "So, you pretty much live by yourself in this huge house?" Blaine nodded, "Don't you ever feel lonely, I mean, this place is huge for one person!"

Blaine shrugged, "I'm used to it, I mean, most the time growing up I was either here with some of the house staff, or with family that lived in the area. But once I got to be fourteen I just started staying here by myself. It's better than staying with my weird ass aunt and uncle, and the staff still comes by twice a week to help around the house," he explained, shrugging off his jacket and sitting down on the bed.

Kurt nodded. He felt bad for Blaine. He could just imagine a younger Blaine wandering around this big house alone, it killed Kurt inside. Kurt finally realized why Blaine's smile shrunk in the photos in the family room. His parents had neglected him as a child, he was forced to grow up much too fast, and he wasn't ready to. He was alone.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was now unlacing the motorcycle boots and laying them on the floor beside his bed. Kurt began to think about how open Blaine was being with him; maybe Blaine was letting Kurt in. These thoughts were soon thrown to the side as soon as Blaine looked back up at Kurt.

"Want to join me on the bed, Hummel?" Kurt frowned at Blaine. The wall had built up again; just as fast as it had fell down.

"Only in your dreams, Anderson," Kurt replied with a rolled of his eyes.

"Probably," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, well… have fun with that," Kurt said awkwardly, shifting his weight. "I should probably go, school's tomorrow and it's already almost eight," Kurt said as he checked his phone's clock, "My dad will be pissed if I'm later than nine," Kurt took a final drink from his Diet coke and threw it in the trash can that sat on the side of the bed. Sighing he looked back to Blaine, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, looking a bit disappointed and making Kurt feel guilty, "I'll walk you to the door," Blaine said, standing up and leading Kurt back to the front door. Blaine held the door open for Kurt, and Kurt thanked him, walking out slowly.

Kurt was halfway down the path, Blaine still standing at the door, when he turned around and smiled, "Night Blaine," Kurt said.

"Night Kurt," And with that, Kurt walked the rest of the way to his car and pulled out of the driveway with a small wave before making his way back home. Kurt checked his phone when he got home and was in his room, only to realize that he had several unread texts from many of the glee club members, all asking about him and Blaine. Instead of replying to them, he hooked his phone up to the charger and sat it down on his night stand.

Kurt changed into his pajamas, did his nightly skin care routine, and readied himself for bed, before slipping under his covers and turning on the light. He'd face his friends in the morning, but until then, he was exhausted and needed sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day in a surprisingly good mood. Kurt hopped out of bed and connected his iPhone to his speakers, picking a random playlist and blaring music throughout his room before walking to his closet and picking out an outfit: A white button up shirt with elbow length sleeves, tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, and topped it off with a gray vest. Lastly, he added a gray bowtie with white polka dots. With a smile he sat his things on his bed and went to his bathroom, taking a quick shower and doing his morning skin care routine before getting dressed in his outfit for the day. Thirty minutes later he did the finishing touches to his hair, making sure it was perfectly coiffed before spraying it with hairspray and giving himself a good look in the mirror.

After making sure he was completely satisfied with how he looked, he grabbed his phone off the speakers, turned off his music, and began flipping through his texts.

_From: Mercedes_

_To: Kurt_

The text was sent yesterday after Glee club. Kurt opened it cautiously.

_Care to explain Glee today? _

_He sighed heavily, flipping through the rest of his texts, they all read practically the same?_

_What was that in Glee?_

_Dude what the hell was Anderson doing today?_

_I thought you said you hadn't met him?_

And more.

He knew eventually he'd have to explain, but he'd rather do it at lunch when the entire Glee Club was there rather than reply to the millions of texts. He was just about to put his phone away when he received a new text.

_1 Message from: Blaine;)_

Kurt looked at the notification in confusion; I never added Blaine's number into my phone… Kurt rolled his eyes at the winky face and opened the text.

_I stole your phone from your pocket yesterday at the garage and added my number, hope you don't mind. ;) _

_Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you could pick me up for school? I forgot to ask last night, and since I don't have my bike I don't have a ride. If you can't I understand, it's kind of last minute, I just wanted to ask before I started walking. –Blaine_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the text. Why was Blaine always so nervous when it came to asking favors? He stood up, grabbing his bag from beside his bed and slinging it over his shoulder before typing out a reply.

_Sure thing! See you in about a half an hour? Do you like coffee? I usually go by the Lima Bean before school and grab some; if you want we can go get some before we head to school? –Kurt_

It only took a few seconds for Kurt to receive a reply.

_Yeah, sure. See you soon. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled and skipped out of his room and down the steps. "You're leaving a bit early, aren't you bud?" Burt called from the kitchen, where he, Finn, and Carol sat at the table, Finn stuffing his face with bacon, as Burt and Carol drank coffee and his father read the paper.

"Oh, uhmm…" Kurt became all too aware that Finn was staring at Kurt closely, "I'm meeting a friend for some coffee," Kurt replied.

"Is it that nice boy from-" Burt watched as his son shook his head furiously, eyes wide, motioning for Burt to stop talking, "What?" Kurt stared at Finn who was now looking straight at Burt.

"What nice boy?" Finn asked looking back at Kurt, who was staring at him with wide, guilty eyes. Finn jumped out of his seat, but before he could say anything Kurt was running towards the door.

"I'm gonna be late home from school again today dad! I'll see you later!" Kurt called, rushing to his car as he heard Finn call for him and run behind him. Kurt was just pulling out of the driveway when Finn reached the door. Ignoring Finn's calls, Kurt drove in the direction of Blaine's house, sighing in relief as his house and Finn disappeared in the rearview mirror. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Kurt had made it to Blaine's house in about 25 minutes this time, and parked his car in the driveway before making his way up to the door, leaving his car running. Kurt rang the doorbell, ignoring the black knocker the hung on the blue door, because if Blaine was in his room he would not hear Kurt knocking.

It was only a few minutes before the door opened and Blaine walked out, a black book bag slung over his shoulder. Today he wore a black V-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse high tops, and his signature leather jacket. His chocolate curls were once again lightly gelled, and a few fell into his hazel-green eyes.

Blaine was turned around, closing the door behind him, and a smirk was playing at his lips when he turned around and face-to-face with Kurt, only inches separating them, "Morning, gorgeous," he greeted Kurt.

Kurt inhaled sharply and took a step back, his face flushing in embarrassment, "Hi," he replied nervously, "We should hurry, we still need to get coffee before we go to school," Kurt said quickly, starting down the pathway to his Navigator. Blaine followed behind him and got into the car as Kurt did. After getting situation, Kurt pulled out of the driveway and began driving to the Lima Bean.

"What's your coffee order?" Blaine asked Kurt as the two stood in line at the Lima Bean.

"I usually get a Grande Non-Fat Mocha," Kurt responded, "Why?" Blaine dug into his wallet and produced a small wad of cash, "Oh no. Blaine, I can pay for my own coffee-"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it, Hummel, it's the least I can do. You did offer to drive me to and from school until my bike's fixed," the pair in front of Kurt and Blaine left to the pickup line and the two boys stepped up to the counter, "One Medium Drip with cinnamon and one Grande Non-Fat Mocha, please," Blaine handed the cash to the woman and told her their names, "Keep the change," he told her before pulling Kurt to the pickup line.

When the two received their coffees, Kurt smiled, "Thanks," he said appreciatively before taking a sip of the steaming drink and humming contently as the hot liquid slid down his throat.

"No problem," Blaine shrugged, opening the door for Kurt who thanked him and began to walk to his car with Blaine.

"So are you going to detention today?" Kurt asked as he drove to the school.

"Well, I kind of have to don't I?" Blaine said, giving Kurt an odd look.

"Don't give me that look, Anderson. You just seem like one of those people who don't care what teachers say!" Kurt explained.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, "Yeah, well… my ride is kind of stuck in detention, so even if I was like that, it wouldn't really matter. I don't see the point in standing around the school and getting yelled at later when I could just sit in some dumbass classroom for an hour and avoid the whole yelling part."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I didn't think about that…"

Kurt pulled into the school's parking lot and turned into a parking space. He shut off his car before grabbing his book bag and climbing out, closing the door carefully behind him. Blaine met him at the back of the car and Kurt clicked the lock button on his keys before shoving them into the side pocket in his bag and heaving it back up onto his shoulder.

The two boys made their way up to the school and through the glass doors before turning towards each other. Kurt thought for a moment before he spoke, "If you want to, you can come and sit with me and the rest of the glee club at lunch today," Kurt said awkwardly, "It's just… I noticed yesterday that you didn't eat, and you went somewhere else, and if it was because you didn't have anywhere to sit I wanted to offer-"

Blaine chuckled, "Maybe," he replied, cutting Kurt off, "Now get to class, I'll see you later sexy," Blaine sent Kurt a wink as he began walking down the hall. Kurt took a shaky breath and began walking to his locker. Blaine was… interesting. One moment he was sincere, the next minute he was back to his sexually frustrated ways. The changes in Blaine's personality made Kurt's head hurt.

* * *

The bell rang and signaled for lunch much too quickly today, and Kurt slowly made his way to the cafeteria, drawing the walk out for as long as he could. He wasn't sure what he would tell his friends. Maybe he'd get lucky and everyone would forget about it and not ask anything? Kurt could guarantee that that would not happen though, especially since Finn, being the blabber mouth he is, probably brought up this morning's incident and told the whole group that not only did Kurt take Blaine to the garage last night, but he also picked Blaine up today.

Speaking of Blaine, Kurt hadn't seen him since this morning. _Where was he?_ Kurt thought. _He couldn't have just gone home, unless he walked, which Blaine didn't seem like he would do_. Kurt sighed, who knew with Blaine. All Kurt knew was that he hoped Blaine wouldn't ditch him in detention, he did not want to fend for himself against Mr. Livingston _again. _Chemistry had been hell.

All too quickly Kurt was standing at the doors to the cafeteria. He watched the groups of teens laughing and eating their food for a moment before walking in and grabbing his regular lunch. He made his way to the table where, just as he expected, they were all waiting on him. As soon as he sat down the questions began.

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on with Anderson?"

"Yeah, like why he sang a song to you in glee when you told us you hadn't met him?"

"Yeah and why you took him to the garage last night?"

"And why you drove him to school today?"

"Yeah Lady Lips, are you and the hobbit getting it on, or what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, before holding up his hands, "Hold up!" He said quite loudly, shutting the whole table up, "I'm only one person, I can't answer everyone's questions at the same time," he sighed and took a bite of his salad before continuing, "Anyway, I'll start by saying that, yes, I lied yesterday at lunch. I met Blaine in Mr. Livingston's third period class, where he got us after school detention on non-Glee days for the next two weeks," he explained, "All I'll say about that is that it was entirely his fault. As for taking him to the garage, he heard about my dad's shop and asked if I could show him the way because his motorcycle was having some issues. That's also why I drove him to school today, and I will be for the next week or so," Kurt continued, "And as for your question _Satan,_ no, he and I are not getting _anything_ on."

"If it were up to me we would be," a voice said behind him, and Kurt turned his head to see Blaine taking the vacant seat beside him, a smirk on his face, "Hey sexy," Blaine greeted him, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"I'm suddenly regretting offering our table for you to sit at," Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled, picking a french fry off of his tray and eating it. The rest of the table watched the two boys in curiosity. Noticing their audience, Blaine turned his gaze away from Kurt's and to them.

"Something I can help you with?" He snapped. The table shook their heads and looked away from him. Blaine rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food, "What the hell's up with your friends?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "Finn figured out that my dad met you at the garage yesterday, and that I was picking you up from school today, and had it set in their minds that we were secretly together or something…" Kurt supplied, shrugging awkwardly as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh," Blaine replied, nodding.

The rest of lunch was awkward, most of the table shooting glances at the two boys, who both sat quietly eating their food. Hushed conversations filled the table until the bell rang and lunch was over. Well that was the most awkward lunch Kurt had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello humans! So, here's the next chapter! I'd once again like to say how thankful I am for all of you. Whenever I get a new email telling me that I have gotten a new review/favorite/follow I fangirl flail and squeal. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying it, and thank you so much for reading! I love you

guys so much! 3

**Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy… So I don't own Glee. :(**

* * *

Chapter Four

Detention was finally over, and Kurt was practically shaking with nerves as he stood up and left the classroom with Blaine. And awkward silence filled the air as the two walked down the halls. Kurt wasn't sure what to say, he just felt awkward. He knew that Blaine's main goal was to get into his pants, and yet, here Kurt was, already crushing on him.

Blaine opened his mouth and was just about to speak before he was cut off.

_I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm-_

Kurt grabbed his phone and hit the answer button, thankful for the interruption.

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone.

"Kurt, where are you?" It was Burt's worried voice on the other end.

"Sorry Dad! I told you I had to stay after school. I had a… project I needed to finish. I'm just about to take Blaine home, so I should be home in about an hour," he explained, feeling guilty for worrying his father.

"You'll be late for Friday dinner," Burt said, disappointment filling his voice.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot!" Blaine sent Kurt a questioning look as they stood in the hallway. Kurt put a hand to his face and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Dad. I totally spaced, but Blaine needs a ride and-"

"Why don't you invite Blaine over for dinner? He could stay for dinner and a movie, and then go home?" Burt suggested, cutting his son off.

"I would Dad, but Blaine's parents aren't… in town at the moment, so I'd have to give him a ride, and you hate it when I drive in the dark, and if we pick a decent movie then it would be late before I could even take him home." Kurt explained to his father.

He heard muffled voices on the other line, it sounded like he and Carole were talking. A couple minutes later Burt was back on, "Well, how about you ask Blaine to stay the night?" Burt suggested.

Kurt gulped, his eyes wide, "Dad, Blaine's gay," hearing this Blaine shot Kurt confused glance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine mouthed out, curious as to what Kurt and his father were discussing.

"I figured as much," Burt replied with a chuckle, "But I trust you, and if anything he can sleep on the couch. He shouldn't spend his whole weekend alone, son."

Kurt nodded, and then realizing his dad couldn't see him, said, "Yeah, you're right. Hold on," Kurt took the phone away from his ear and put a hand over the microphone, "My dad wants you to come for our Friday night dinner and a movie. He offered to let you stay the night," Kurt explained to Blaine.

Blaine processed this. Burt was offering him a home cooked meal and a place to stay for the night? How could he pass up the offer? Blaine nodded, "That sounds cool, sure," he agreed, a genuine smile falling upon his lips.

Kurt smiled and pressed the phone back to his ear, "Okay Dad, we'll be there soon. Love you."

Burt said goodbye, allowing Kurt to hang up, and the two boys made their way to Kurt's Navigator. Kurt couldn't help the nervous ache in the pit of his stomach. _Blaine Anderson is about have dinner with my family and stay the night at my house. Holy hell._

* * *

"Dad, we're here!" Kurt called out as soon as he and Blaine had walked through the door. Kurt toed off his shoes and Blaine copied the action, then Kurt turned to him, "Welcome to the Hudmel residence!"

"Hudmel?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt laughed, "Well, that's what we say. My dad is married to Finn Hudson's mom," he explained.

"You mean Frankenteen from Glee Club?" Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed at this, "Yeah, him," Kurt nodded, "Well, you want me to show you around?" He asked, "It's not as big or as beautiful as your house, but it's home," Blaine nodded. Blaine's house may have been beautiful and huge, but it lacked one amazing thing that Kurt's had. Blaine's house wasn't a home.

"Okay, well this is our living room," Kurt pointed out. The walls of the living room were painted a light blue, with many family portraits that hung here and there, and the floors were a cherry hardwood. A brown, cream, and red plaid couch sat in the center of the room, and on its right sat a large, plushy brown recliner. Both faced the medium sized flat screen, and a dark wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch. A large stone fireplace sat in the far corner of the room, opposite the couch.

An archway on the far left wall led into the dining room and kitchen, the walls in these rooms were painted white, and the same cherry wood flooring covered the area. The table in the dining room was a large, round table made of light wood, and six matching chairs surrounded it, two on each side and one on each end. A short woman stood at the stove, cooking something that Blaine thought smelled delicious. The woman wore a large smile, her dark brown eyes crinkling in the corner, and her reddish-brown hair hung just above her shoulders. She said hello to the boys, introducing herself as Carole, before she went back to cooking.

Across the front door, in the living room, was a large hallway. At the end of the hallway was another room, this room was painted the same light blue as the living room, with the same flooring. The room was long, and held a large stair case in the middle, and few rooms on each side. On the right side was Burt and Carole's room, and on the left side was a guest bedroom and a medium sized bathroom. Upstairs there was another hallway that stretched from one side of the house to the other. On each side was a door, "That's Finn's room," Kurt told him, pointed to the right side. Kurt led Blaine to the left door, pushing it open and sighing, "And this is my room."

Kurt's bedroom walls were painted a light cream color, and the floors were covered in plush, dark brown carpet. The left wall of the room, which sat right beside the doorway, was painted completely white and consisted of built in shelving. The right wall ran straight before dipping back, allowing a small open window area in the corner. The corner area held a large window that looked out over the front yard, a small metal vanity and chair with multiple hair supplies and facial creams, and a small door opposite the vanity, which lead to a led master bathroom.

Kurt's bed sat against the left wall, and the wall jutted out on each side, forming somewhat of a place holder for the bed, and two small lamps came out on both sides, hanging over the bed. The headboard of his bed was dark brown leather, and the comforter was a light brown. On the back wall, which was to the left of the bed, was a small door that opened into a small walk-in closet, and a long, light brown miniature couch.

Kurt sighed and sat on the bed, "So, my dad never really specified where you would sleep, so unless we're told otherwise, you can take the bed and I'll take my couch over there," Kurt told him, "Dinner should be done here in about twenty minutes so we can either hang out up here, or go back down stair and hang out in the living room with my dad, and probably Finn."

"Let's stay here," Blaine replied, "Your dad kind of intimidates me, and Frankenteen gets on my last nerve most of the time," he confessed.

Kurt chuckled, "You and me both," Kurt agreed before patting the bed, "You can sit down you know, I don't bite."

"I do," Blaine joked, making his way to the bed and sitting down by Kurt's side. Blaine looked around the room before looking back at Kurt, "So what are we supposed to do for the next twenty minutes? I have a few suggestions, but you, being your uptight self, always shoot down my ideas, so I won't say them," Blaine complained in a joking manner.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I am _not _uptight! I'm just not easy," Kurt argued.

Blaine's nose scrunched up, "You're kind of uptight," Blaine told him. Blaine knew he was working Kurt up, and he found it to be quite fun.

"I am _not!_" Kurt exclaimed, "I can have fun! I have fun all the time!"

"Mhmm…" Blaine drawled, "I'm sure you do."

Kurt's jaw clenched, "I do! It may not be your idea of fun, but it's mine."

"And what exactly is my idea of fun?" Blaine asked.

"Most likely sex and parties," Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You think you know so much about me, don't you Hummel?"

"No, but by the way that you act I can get a pretty good idea."

"Well, I'll have you know, I don't just have sex and go to parties," Blaine said, "I've had sex twice, once was a random hook-up, and once was will an asshole who told me he loved me. As for parties, I used to, but I haven't in a while. So don't go and act like you know me, because you don't."

Kurt looked down at his hands guiltily, a light blush rising to his cheeks. He looked up at Blaine with sad, regret filled eyes. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes softened and his jaw unclenched, "Sorry I snapped at you," Blaine apologized quickly.

Kurt shook his head, "No, it's fine, you had every right to. I'm sorry I assumed the worst from you," Kurt began, "You're right, Blaine. I don't know you," he confessed, "But I want to, and I hope you'll let me."

The two boys were now facing each other, their blue eyes staring into hazel. Blaine looked down at Kurt's lips, before back at his eyes, and with that, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and attached their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss was full of passion and it sent sparks through both boys.

Within minutes the kiss had deepened and both boys were pulling at each other. Kurt fingers tugged at Blaine's soft curls, and Blaine's hands held Kurt's by the waist, pulling Kurt closer until they were chest to chest. Blaine pushed Kurt back on the bed, never letting his lips leave Kurt's, until Kurt was lying down and Blaine was hovering above him. Blaine let one hand travel from Kurt's hip to his thigh, the action causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine. Kurt pulled Blaine down further until Blaine's chest was ghosting over Kurt's. Kurt had just managed to pull Blaine's leather jacket off and fling it across the room when the boys were interrupted.

"Boys, dinners ready!" Burt's voice called up the stairs, causing the boys to jump apart. The two looked at one another, both breathing heavily, and Kurt took in Blaine's messy hair and red lips. Kurt jumped up from the bed and rushed to his vanity, fixing his hair and shirt and putting a hand to his kiss swollen lips. _Well this is sure to be an interesting dinner._

* * *

"So, how was your day, bud?" Burt asked Kurt.

Kurt glanced at Blaine before looking at his dad, "Er- It was… interesting," he supplied with a shrug.

Burt nodded, "Good," he grabbed the bowl of mash potatoes and shoveled a good amount onto his plate, "What about yours, Finn?"

Finn, who had been staring at Blaine and Kurt since they had sat down, looked up to Burt when he spoke, "It was good," he shrugged, reaching over Kurt's plate and grabbing a piece of chicken. In the process, Finn's shirt sleeve had managed to dip into Kurt's mashed potatoes, and Kurt groaned.

"Seriously Finn? How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to reach over my plate?" Kurt practically screeched at him, making everyone at the table wince.

"Sorry, dude!"

"And stop calling me dude!"

Blaine turned to Burt and Carole with an amused look, "Is he always like this?" He chuckled.

Burt laughed, "Only when he's nervous," answered Burt, shaking his head, "Kurt, calm down. We have a guest."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, and his eyes became wide with embarrassment, "Sorry," he said guiltily, his face flushing.

Blaine chuckled, "It's fine," he assured Kurt. Their eyes met and a small smile graced Blaine's lips, making Kurt smile as well.

Burt cleared his throat, and both boys heads snapped forward, "So how about your day Blaine?" Everything had been finally been passed all around the table, and they all began to eat. After swallowing a bite, Blaine smiled at Burt.

"It's been alright," he replied, "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I'd just like to say thank you for allowing me to stay the night and eat dinner with you," he said, smiling graciously at the two adults, "And Mrs. Hummel, the food tastes delicious. It's so nice to have a home cooked meal."

Both Finn and Kurt stared at Blaine in utter shock, while Burt and Carole smiled happily at the boy's gratitude. Finn turned to look at Kurt in question, and Kurt shook his head. How was it that the same boy that made multiple snide, sexual, and just plain rude comments, could also so gracious, sincere, kind, and polite?

Burt sighed, "What did I say about calling me Mr. Hummel, Blaine. Just call me Burt," he told him in a mock stern voice.

Blaine nodded, "Right, well.. er- thanks, Burt."

"No problem, kid," Burt replied, eating a bite of his chicken.

"And please, Blaine, call me Carole," Carole said, sending him a warm smile.

"Okay, Carole," he said with a smile and a nod.

The rest of dinner was filled of conversation about what Burt and Carole did, and their plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Burt and Carole's four month anniversary, so they were going to Columbus and staying in a hotel with money Burt had saved up from the garage. After they finished up eating, Kurt offered to clean up before the movie. Blaine stayed back with Kurt, helping him tidy up the kitchen and wash the dishes before they met Finn, Burt, and Carol in the living room.

* * *

It was nearing eight by the time they had finished everything and settled down for a movie. Burt and Carole sat together in the recliner, snuggled up with each other under a large, red blanket. Finn sat at the far left of the couch, and Kurt and Blaine sat at the right end. They decided on watching some random action movie that Finn picked, and neither Kurt nor Blaine had gotten into it.

By the end of the movie the two boys shared a large white blanket, and were leaning very far back in the couch. Both boys had spent the majority of the film deep in thought, both of them stealing glances of each other, every once in a while catching each other's eyes and looking away quickly. Both Kurt and Blaine stood up from the couch as the credits rolled down the screen, stretching their cramped bodies up and looking to the others in the room.

"I think Blaine and I are going to head to bed, Blaine's going to sleep-"

"On Kurt's couch," Blaine interrupted Kurt. He knew Kurt had offered him the bed, but Blaine didn't feel right taking it, "Kurt offered me the bed, but he can take it," Blaine said to Kurt more than anyone else.

"Blaine-" Kurt began to protest.

Blaine shook his head, "No, Kurt. I'm fine, seriously. Besides, I'm shorter, meaning I'd fit better on the couch than you would."

Kurt smiled, and with a light laugh said, "Thank you."

Blaine nodded and looked back at Burt and Carole, "Night, Burt! Night, Carole!"

After Kurt gave the two a hug, and said a quick goodnight to Finn, the two boys went to Kurt's room and sat on Kurt's bed, "I'm not tired," Kurt confessed with a sigh.

"I'm not either," Blaine chuckled, "What should we do?"

Kurt shrugged, "Watch an actual good movie?" Kurt suggested. Blaine agreed and the two began looking through Kurt's DVD collection. The two boys decided to not bring up the kiss, and instead ignored it all together. There was a slight awkward air about the room, but for the most part they were comfortable as they hung out in Kurt's room, going through the DVD's.

"You have Moulin Rouge," Blaine said, pleased.

Kurt nodded, "It's one of my favorite musicals."

"Do you want to watch it?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt by surprise. _Blaine likes musicals?_

"Yeah," he said with a nod, taking the case from Blaine's hand and slipping the DVD out of the case and into the player. His TV sat in a one of the larger built-in shelves on the left wall, right in the middle of the wall across from the bed. Kurt turned off the light and the two settled down in Kurt's bed under the blankets. Both boys made it about halfway through the movie before they fell asleep, Kurt's head laying on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's head laying on Kurt's.

* * *

Kurt snuggled closer to the warmth that was to his right and breathed in the musky scent beside him. It wasn't until there was a slight shift beside him that he noticed the weight on his side and his head. He snapped his eyes open and looked up, careful not to move his head, only to see the face of Blaine, who was sleeping soundly, dark curls hanging in his face, and mouth hung open slightly. Kurt couldn't help but think how adorably young and small Blaine looked when asleep.

Blaine's cheek was pressed up against Kurt's head, and his arm was slung around Kurt's waist. The two boys were still fully dressed, which made Kurt wince; he hated sleeping in his clothes. Kurt switched his eyes to the digital clock across the room. _10:13 A.M. _With a sigh Kurt carefully removed Blaine's arm from his waist and slipped his head out from under Blaine's, all without waking the sleeping boy. Kurt got up from the bed and quietly walked to his closet, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, white button up short sleeved shirt, red cardigan, and a black bowtie before going into his bathroom and locking the door.

After a quick shower he got dressed and went out to do his hair and moisturizing routine. One hour late he smiled at his reflection and looked to Blaine. He was still asleep, his arms held a firm grip on one of Kurt's pillows, and his body curled into a ball. Kurt smiled at the boy; he looked so childlike and peaceful when he was asleep.

Kurt left the room and jogged downstairs, joining Burt and Carole in the kitchen. Carole was making breakfast, and Burt was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper and sipping at his coffee. After making himself a cup of coffee, Kurt sat down at the table with his dad and smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Blaine still asleep?" Burt asked Kurt, sitting down his paper and taking a drink of his coffee.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, we crashed watching a movie last night," he replied then asked, "When are you guys leaving for Columbus?"

"Probably around noon," Carole said from the stove, "I figured I'd make breakfast and force Finn out of bed so we could all sit down and eat some breakfast before Burt and I head out. We have to go to the gas station and the bank first, so we'll probably leave around eleven thirty," she explained, receiving a nod from Kurt.

They all heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and looked up just in time to see Blaine in the doorway. He looked around nervously and scratched his head before stepping in slowly.

"Hey Kid, you want some coffee?" Burt asked Blaine, who nodded appreciatively before making himself a cup and sitting beside Kurt at the table.

"Breakfast will be done shortly, Sweetie," Carole told Blaine, who smiled.

"Thanks Carole," Blaine said, his voice rough and husky.

Kurt took a sip of coffee before looking to Blaine, "So when do you want to go home?" Kurt asked, "The glee members were talking about going to the mall later. You can come if you want, and I could drop you off at you house afterwards?" Kurt suggested with a shrug.

Blaine nodded, "Sounds cool, sure."

Carole sighed, "Kurt, would you look over the bacon while I go and get Finn up?" Kurt got up from his seat and took Carole's place at the stove.

Ten minutes later Carole and a sleepy Finn walked into the kitchen. Finn sat down as Carole put all the food on a few large plates and sat them in the middle of the table, along with a pitcher of orange juice and milk, before giving everyone their own plate and cup, "Dig in," she said as she sat beside Burt who smiled and kissed her cheek.

Finn grabbed three pancakes off the stack, five sausages, and five pieces of bacon, and poured himself some milk. Burt took two pancakes, three sausages, and three pieces of bacon and poured himself some orange juice. Carole took one pancake, three pieces of sausage, three pieces of bacon, and poured herself a glass of milk. Kurt took a piece of sausage, and scooped out a bowl of mixed fruit, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Blaine waited until last before taking two pancakes, four pieces of sausage, four pieces of bacon, a little bit of fruit, and pouring himself some orange juice.

Everyone ate for the most part, only saying a few things about how good the food was, or filling Finn in on Kurt and Blaine's plans to join him and the New Directions later. When they all finished eating it was nearly eleven thirty. Burt and Carole grabbed their things and said their goodbyes.

"It was nice to meet you Blaine, feel free to join us for dinner or anything at any time."

"Yeah Kid, nice to see you. I'll be seeing you at the garage next week, right?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine said with a nod.

"How many times do I have to say it kid? Call me Burt," Burt said with a chuckle.

"Right, sorry… Burt."

Once they left Kurt, Blaine and Finn sat in the living room discussing the plans, "Rachel said that they were all going to come here and we would carpool to the mall and stuff," Finn told them, "She said they should all be here by around one."

The boys looked at the clock, it was twelve o' five now, "So what should be do for the next hour?"

Finn shrugged, "Hey Blaine, you like video games?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey! :D

OMG. I feel like a bad person. IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS! I might just update twice tonight... or maybe update tonight an tomorrow. Sorry! :\

I know I say this every time, but thank you SO much for everything! I seriously can't thank you enough. I think one of the next few chapters will be centered more about Blaine. We need to look more into his life and feelings… agreed? Anywho, here you guys go, enjoy!

Oh, and I feel like I should once again thank my epic beta for helping me out with this story, because without her, my story would be grammatically incorrect. xD Now you may enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"All I'm saying is that I would definitely tap that," Santana said, her hands up in mock surrender. All of the members of the New Directions now sat in the food court in the mall, cramped up at a single table.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Too bad I don't play on your team," he replied, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah well, maybe a night with me would change your mind," she said flirtatiously. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, causing Santana's eyes to slide to him, "Jealous Hummel?"

Kurt blushed, "No," he blurted out quickly, "Just… I-I uhm…" He shook his head, "Your never-ending pursuit on and obviously uninterested _gay _male is a bit… sad," he said a bit more slowly, then shrugged.

Santana cocked her head to the side, her eyes widening in disbelief, "Oh no he didn't," she said holding up a hand, "Hold up, Porcelain. You're really gonna go there? Oh hell to the no. You know, we all know that Anderson here is trying to get all up on your ass, and you're refusing, so if you're getting all jealous that I'm flirting, get over it. You turned him down," she said angrily, "And don't go actin' like you don't like it, because we all know you do. So don't be jumping my ass for flirting because you're such a prude."

By the end of her little speech, everyone was staring between Kurt and Santana. Kurt wore a look of disbelief, embarrassment, and hurt. Santana's look of fury slowly faded and she opened her mouth to speak, "Kurt I-"

Kurt stood up instantly, "I need to go to the bathroom," he said quickly before rushing away from the table and in a random direction. Once he had gotten a good distance away he stopped and sat on a bench. He knew what she said was true, he did like Blaine and what Blaine did in an odd way, but he knew that Blaine didn't think the way that Kurt did.

Kurt wants a relationship, someone to kiss him and bring him coffee, someone to take him out and watch musicals with, someone to tell him they love him. He wants someone that will always be there and tell him how special he is to them, and he wants someone to hold him, someone to reassure him. That's what he wants.

Kurt hadn't heard Blaine approaching him, and barely noticed when he sat down on the bench beside him. It wasn't until Blaine had spoken that Kurt turned towards the curly haired boy.

"She's wrong you know," Blaine told him, "You're not a prude. Don't listen to her," Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and rubbing it lightly.

Kurt smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, you wanna ditch this place and take me back to your place?" Blaine gave a suggestive wink, and Kurt laughed.

"I think I should probably go back and at least say goodbye," Kurt replied. Blaine got up and held his hand out to Kurt who took it graciously and thanked him.

The two walked back to the table, and Kurt sat down before looking to Santana. Santana looked down at her food guiltily. All the chatter at the table had stopped as they all looked between Kurt and Santana.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch. You know I love you, Kurt. I swear I didn't mean it," she told him, looking up at him through watery eyes.

Kurt nodded, "I know Santana,I love you too."

After that was settled Puck sighed loudly, "Damn, I'm bored," There was a collective "Yeah" from around the table before he said, "I say we have a party."

"And where exactly would we have this party, Noah?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, your parents are out of town, right? Let's have it there? I can bring the drinks, and we can clean it up before Burt and Carole get home," Puck suggested.

Kurt shook his head, "Oh no! We are not having a party. The house is too small, just for us Glee kids, and I refuse to get in trouble if something happens!" Kurt replied.

"Oh come on, Hummel! It'll be-"

"We could have it at my place?" Blaine suggested with a shrug.

"Dude, seriously?" Puck said, "What about your parents?"

"They're out on business, won't be back for a while," he replied, "But yeah, let's do it. Tonight around 9? Puck gets the drinks, everyone else bring whatever you want, food, drinks, whatever," Blaine said, "I can have Kurt text the address later."

Everyone at the table cheered excitedly and Kurt looked to Blaine, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked skeptically.

Blaine chuckled, "Relax, babe. I told you I like to throw bitchin' parties in that huge ass room. We'll have it there," he shrugged, "I'll just need you to come early and help me setup, please?"

Kurt nodded, "Sure, whenever you want."

"How about after we leave the mall?" Blaine suggested, "We could just hang at my house for the afternoon, we could have dinner there, and then setup for the party?"

Kurt smiled, "Sure, that sounds nice," he agreed.

Blaine nodded and stood up, "Hummel and I are hitting the road. Will you guys all be able to get home with the cars that you have, or do we need to take some people back to his house?" He asked.

They all looked around and spoke for a moment before Finn looked up at Blaine and shook his head, "We should manage, we have Artie's dads van, and Rachel's car," he told him.

"Okay, cool. See you guys tonight," he said before grabbing Kurt and tugging him along. The two got into Kurt's Navigator and drove to Blaine's house.

* * *

"I didn't know you could cook," Kurt said as he stood by the counter and watched Blaine.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Blaine said with a wink.

"You're right, so let's play a game!" Kurt suggested, earning an odd look from Blaine, "I ask you a question, and you ask me a question! I'll start," Kurt thought for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin,

"Where did you move here from?"

"Westerville, Ohio," Blaine replied, "Uhmm… I don't want to overstep anything here, but… where's your mom?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt took a deep breath, "She died when I was about eight. Don't worry, you didn't overstep, it's a game to get to know each other. You're supposed to ask what you want to know," he explained, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt waved it off, "Anyway, what instruments do you play, if any?" Kurt asked.

"I can play the piano, guitar, violin, cello, mandolin, harmonica, and the drums," he said with a smirk. Kurt nodded his head, impressed, "What do you want to do in the future?" He asked.

"Be on Broadway or be a fashion designer," Kurt replied. Blaine chuckled and nodded, "Uhmm… How did you get kicked out of your old school?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine visibly stiffened, "I didn't," he replied, jaw clenched. He hadn't wanted this to happen, but he didn't want to lie to Kurt.

"But… everyone is saying that you did!" Kurt replied, "Why don't you tell them you didn't. They're all saying you burnt half the school down, or beat the hell out of some kid!"

Blaine shook his head, "I want them to think that," he said, ignoring Kurt's look, "It was a lame private school and everyone was snobby and rich. My parents may have money, but I don't like that stuff, so I left. At my old public school I was bullied greatly for being gay, so when I transferred here and became the school badass," he shrugged, "I didn't want to be given shit for being gay," Kurt nodded in understanding, he could definitely relate, "So, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and shook his head, "No, I haven't."

Blaine nodded, "So does that mean you're a virgin?"

At this Kurt blushed ever harder, "You don't get two questions in a row, Blaine!" Kurt said, dodging Blaine's question. Blaine rolled his eyes, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hot pink," Blaine said, and Kurt laughed, "I'm serious!" Blaine laughed along with Kurt for a moment, "So, are you a virgin then?"

Kurt blushed harder once more, "Yesiam," Kurt mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, cupping a hand to his ear, "I didn't catch that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I said, yes!" he replied. Blaine nodded, he didn't laugh like Kurt thought he would. He looked intrigued.

"Why are you so embarrassed to say it?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt blushed, "I just-it's… weird. I don't like talking about… that stuff," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine chuckled, "You can say the word sex, Kurt," Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about this," Kurt said uncomfortably, "When's the food going to be ready?" He asked, changing the subject.

"In a minute, actually," Blaine replied, grabbing two plates down from one of the cabinets. He scooped the food onto the plates and then grabbed two glasses, "What do you want to drink?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "Water's fine, thanks."

Blaine poured two glasses of water and handed them to Kurt, "Okay, go to the table," he ordered with a smile.

Kurt made his way to the table, sitting on the right side closest to the kitchen, and sitting Blaine's drink on the left side across from him. Blaine sat Kurt's plate in front of him, and then went to the left side of the table, sitting directly across from Kurt and putting his plate down.

"Okay, dig in. Tell me if you like it," Blaine said, watching Kurt nod.

Kurt took a bite of the unknown food and moaned in delight, "Blaine, this is amazing!" Kurt said as he took another bite, "What is it?"

Blaine chuckled, slightly turn on and distracted by Kurt's moans across the table, "It's uhm… Fettuccine Carbonara with Poached Chicken and Broccolini, an Italian dish I learned to make a few years back," he said, licking his dry lips. He pulled his eyes away from Kurt and began to eat, trying to think of anything but Kurt. Finally he shook his head and gave up, "Damn Kurt, if you want me to finish this meal without diving across the table and ripping all your clothes off you need to stop with the noises."

Kurt blushed, laughing lightly, "I didn't know I was so distracting," he replied, slightly pleased with himself.

"You're always distracting," Blaine replied, shaking his head and taking another bite of food.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

It was nearing nine, and the Glee clubbers would be there any minute. Kurt had texted them Blaine's address about an hour or so ago, and he and Blaine had just finished setting up the ballroom. The room had music ready to go, a long table that was already partially filled with random snacks Blaine and Kurt had found in the kitchen, and a few tables and chairs just in case people wanted to sit and eat, etcetera.

At 9:13 the doorbell rang, and Blaine went to answer it, finding Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, and Artie who had all came in Artie's dad's van that Puck "borrowed" for the night. Blaine let them all in and Kurt greeted them with a wave.

"Dude, your house is boss!" Puck said sitting his case of wine coolers on the floor, along with his bag of other various alcoholic beverages, and Blaine chuckled. The bell rang not long after, revealing Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike.

Rachel smiled, "Hello boys," she greeted Kurt and Blaine, "We brought a few snacks!" She said, sitting a large paper bag on the floor and slipping off her coat, putting it on the hanger by the door, "Blaine, your house is lovely," she commented.

Blaine nodded, giving her an odd look, "Uh… thanks."

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Okay guys, hang up your coats, grab whatever you brought for the party, and let's go!"

They all grabbed their things and removed their coats before following Kurt and Blaine through the doors and into the ballroom.

"Holy shit, Anderson!" Santana exclaimed, taking in the room.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck said, putting his bag and case of wine coolers on the long table.

Blaine walked to the stage and to the side, where a small DJ sat against the wall. After pressing a button, music began blaring through the speakers that hung in every corner of the room. Blaine watched as the Glee club members grabbed drinks before grabbing two and walking to Kurt. Blaine held out a drink for Kurt, but Kurt shook his head lightly.

"No thanks, I'm not a good drunk," Kurt explained upon receiving an odd look from Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's a party Kurt, who the hell cares! Have a little fun!" Blaine said, taking a swig from his drink and shaking the drink he held out to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but grabbed the drink, muttering something incoherent before opening it and taking a drink.

"I am so going to regret this," Kurt said shaking his head.

* * *

Half of an hour later, the teens sat around in a circle, "Spin the bottle!" Rachel said in a sing-songy voice, doing a small happy dance before grabbing the bottle that sat in the middle of the group and giving it a good spin. The bottle landed on Puck, who wagged his eye brows before leaning forward and catching Rachel in a rough kiss. The two pulled away seconds later and the next person in line went. After a few minutes of hardcore kissing between Santana and Brittany, Blaine took the bottle and spun it lightly. The bottle stopped and Blaine looked up to see that it landed on Quinn. Blaine shrugged and leaned into the middle, kissing Quinn lightly on the lips before leaning back.

The whole group then turned to Kurt expectantly, who was sitting beside Blaine, drinking his third drink of the night. Kurt looked up to see this and looked around before looking at the bottle, "Oh, no. I'm not playing that," Kurt said, shaking his head. Everybody rolled their eyes at him, but skipped over his regardless and continued the game.

After the group got tired of the game, Rachel smiled widely, "We should do karaoke!" She said, pointing at the stage and the microphones, "Please, Blaine! Please!" She begged him. Blaine shrugged and nodded, and Rachel jumped up from her seat on the floor and to the stage, she connected her iPhone to the DJ stand and flipped through her karaoke music before choosing P!nk's "Get This Party Started" and dancing around the stage singing, everyone out in the crowd dancing along.

When she finished she squealed, "Who's next?" She looked around the room before looking to Kurt and Blaine, "Kurt, Blaine! Come up here and sing a song!" She replied, jumping up and down. Kurt and Blaine looked up at each other and shrugged, walking up to the stage together.

Blaine sent Kurt to a microphone and looked through Rachel's large collection of karaoke music before he chose a song; he knew Kurt knew the song; he'd seen the song on Kurt's iPod and heard Kurt humming it around school earlier in the week. He walked up to the other microphone as the song started and smirked at Kurt who watched Blaine start singing.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Blaine began circling around Kurt as he sang, smirking at him all the while.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Kurt jumped in to sing the next part, and Blaine stopped and watched Kurt, who sent small glances at Blaine as he sang the first few lines.

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

Kurt gripped Blaine by his shirt and stared into his eyes, singing directly at him now, Blaine singing bits and pieces of the song with Kurt.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Ohh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, baby give me one more night_

Kurt let go of Blaine's shirt and walked across the stage as Blaine sang.

_Yeah, baby give me one more night_

The two then sang the next line together.

_Yeah, baby give me one more night_

The background music died down a bit as Blaine continued by himself.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kurt took the next part of the song, Blaine singing background with him, and the two began walking towards each other from opposite sides of the stage.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

With the song coming to a close, the two boys joined their voiced together, blending them perfectly and sending shivers up both their spines as they got closer and closer to each other with every step.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

When they finished the song they were standing face to face, both breathing heavily with a light sheen of sweat on both their foreheads. They were both brought out of their thoughts by the glee clubbers clapping and cheering.

"Wanky!" They heard Santana yell.

Blaine looked back at Kurt before turning around quickly and walking off the stage. Kurt stood still, wondering what came over Blaine before he too walked off the stage. He needed a drink.

Kurt grabbed a random drink, he didn't know what it was but he was going to drink it. Kurt Hummel never allowed himself to drink, or at least not since the first time he did with April Rhodes. He ended up puking all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes the next day, and since then he refused to touch an alcoholic beverage when offered. But with all the confusing feelings he was having, he was going to make an exception.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I kinda wanna take this time to reply to you guys right now. I feel like I should, ya know? So, I'm gonna do that, feel free to skip this stuff and get to some drunk!Kurt reading, because that's pretty fun. xD

Firstly thanks to **anderpson** for being the first person to review! And thanks for liking it and reading! :D

Second, thanks to **GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid** for all the epic reviews, because you do it on almost every chapter and it makes me smile. :)

Thanks to **lovelybeejude** for applauding me, those comments made me squeal with excitement. xD

**Whovian2.0**- First thing, epic name. Second thing, badass Blaine rocks right?! I love badboy!Blaine fics!

**Courtney**- I am SO glad you can picture it, I always like it when I can see what I'm reading in my head, and it's so fantastic that my writing does that for you! Thannnkkkk yoouu!

**iibelieveiinyou**- TONIGHT DUDE. :D Your enthusiasm made me very happy!

And last but not least **LaurenEP18**- I had a lot of fun working on this chapter because of drunk!Kurt, so I hope you like it and I did well! Thank you so much for reading! You don't know how much it means to me! :D

So there you go, now ENJOY THE DRUNK!KURT AND KLAINE! :D

**Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy, meaning I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter Six

It was just after one AM when Kurt stumbled into Blaine for the first time since their duet. Blaine could tell just by watching Kurt that he was drunk. Kurt looked up and leaned against Blaine, and began giggling.

"Blaine! Shh…" He choked out through a fit of giggles, "The T-Rex is coming-ing to find me! He wants me to go home. B-but, I don't wanna." Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's arm to steady himself, "I've gotta hide!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, it's just Finn. You probably should go home with him. You're drunk out of your ass," he told Kurt, who was still gripping his arm.

Kurt looked at him and shook his head, "I don't wanna leave. I jus' wanna stay here forever an' have some fun!" Kurt threw his arms in the air a little too enthusiastically, and fell backwards on his ass. Blaine shook his head and watched Kurt's eyes widen, "Woah! How'd the floor get here?"

Blaine sighed and helped Kurt up, "Kurt, you need to go home," Kurt shook his head, "Kurt."

"Blaine, I n-need a bathroom," Kurt said suddenly.

"Well, the closest one is-" Before he could even finish, Kurt had run over to the nearest trash can and began to vomit the contents of his stomach. Blaine sighed, he should find Finn. He knew for a fact that Finn and Sam offered to be designated drivers. Blaine found Finn pretty quickly, Finn's height made him easy to spot in a crowd.

Finn turned to Blaine as he walked over, "Hey, have you seen-"

"Kurt?" Finn nodded, "Yeah, he's currently throwing the contents of his stomach up in my trash can," he grimaced. Finn screwed up his face in disgust and groaned, "Listen, since he's currently barfing, I figured he could just stay here for the night, and you and Sam just worry about the rest of them," he said, waving his hand around the room, "I can get Kurt down to your house by the time your mom and Burt get back, most likely."

Finn hesitantly nodded, "Alright, yeah. That sounds fine, I guess," he replied, "I'll find Sam and we'll start rounding people up," with that Finn and Blaine split up, Finn to go find Sam and Blaine to go check on Kurt, who still stood over the trash can, retching. Blaine made his way to Kurt's side and rubbed small circles on Kurt's back as Kurt began puking once more.

It took about twenty minutes, but finally Sam and Finn had finished gathering up all the Glee club, and everyone was in the two cars, ready to go home. Finn said goodbye to Blaine and left. Blaine walked back to the ballroom and looked at Kurt who now sat beside the trashcan, exhausted.

"Come on, Kurt, let's go," he said, helping Kurt to his feet and securing his arm around Kurt's waist to help him walk. He practically dragged Kurt upstairs and to his room, laying Kurt on his bed before grabbing a white t-shirt and a pair of plaid blue pajama pants, and helping Kurt change and brush his teeth with an unopened spare toothbrush. After laying Kurt back in his bed he changed in his bathroom quickly before he began gathering up blankets to make a bed on the floor.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from the bed, "Blaine!"

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking back at him from his closet.

"Come lay with me, Blaine," Kurt said, patting the side of the bed flirtatiously, but failing as he slurred his words.

"Kurt, you're drunk. You'll wake up in the morning and think I'm a creep, I'm not laying with you," Blaine said, even though he so badly wanted to lay down with Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, sitting up and closing his eyes tight before opening them and looking at Blaine, "You come lay with me right now!" Kurt tried to say this roughly, but ended up sounding a bit pathetic, "If you don't… I'll barf on your bed," Kurt's threat sounded slightly less terrifying as it slurred.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You'll probably barf in it anyway," Blaine retorted, but walked over to the side of the bed and climbed in under the covers. Once Blaine was under the covers Kurt scooted closer to Blaine. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's thigh, causing Blaine to jump in surprise.

"You know, Santana was right," Kurt said, sliding his hand up and down Blaine's thigh.

"Right about what?" Blaine asked shakily.

"I do like it when you flirt with me, it makes me feel… nice," Kurt confessed drunkenly, "I mean, you're the first guy to say anything like that to me, and you're super-hot, but it's not just that, you really mean something to me. Anymore all I can think about is you, and how badly I want to kiss you," he explained, "And just how badly I _want_ you, Blaine," Kurt stared and Blaine hungrily, and moved to Blaine towards him, but Blaine stopped him and held his arms.

Blaine shook his head, "You're drunk, Kurt," he said. He knew it must be the alcohol talking, because how could someone as perfect as Kurt like someone as screwed up as Blaine? They couldn't, it was impossible. Yes, he and Kurt had kissed last night, but it hadn't meant anything, had it? Kurt didn't actually like Blaine, he'd just never experienced being with someone in such an intimate way. That was it, it had to be.

"I'm not drunk! I only had a few drinks!" Kurt denied rather loudly, his words slurring, "I am completely sober," Kurt had removed his hands from Blaine's and was now pointing at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Go to sleep, Kurt," he replied.

Kurt shook his head stubbornly, "You have to kiss me first," he half sang.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I'm not kissing you, you are drunk. I can't do that to you and if I do and you remember tomorrow, you'll regret it," he told Kurt honestly.

Kurt groaned, "Blaine, I would not regret it! I _like _you, and refuse to sleep until you kiss me!"

"Kurt I'm not-"

But Blaine couldn't finish because Kurt had already launched himself on Blaine, attaching their lips in a heated kiss, consisting mainly of teeth and tongue. Blaine could taste the alcohol in Kurt's mouth, mixed with mint toothpaste, and somehow, coffee. Kurt held the back of Blaine's neck, his fingers running through and tugging at the small curls that lay there, and Blaine let his hands grip Kurt's hips.

After several minutes, Kurt finally pulled back and looked up at Blaine, "Now I can go to sleep," he said with a grin before lying back down on the bed and tugging Blaine with him. Blaine was breathing heavily, since Kurt had caught him off guard he hadn't had enough time to get a good breath, and along with that, Kurt was an amazing kisser. Kurt snuggled up against Blaine, his fingers gripping Blaine's shirt tightly and his legs tangling with Blaine's. Blaine encircled Kurt in his arms and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispered, reaching over Kurt to turn off his lamp.

"G'night Blaine," Kurt replied sleepily.

It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep. Within three minutes Kurt's breathing had evened out, and his grip on Blaine's shirt had loosened. Blaine sighed contently and closed his eyes and thought. How had one boy changed his life so greatly in just one week? He had no clue; all he knew was that he, Blaine Anderson was falling for one Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and a nauseous feeling. He felt like he'd just been hit by a bus. He groaned and attempted to open his eyes, but snapped them shut immediately when the blazing sunlight that poured through the window met his eyes. Only a minute after he shut his eyes did he open them again and grab the nearest trash can as he threw up what little he still had in his stomach.

When he was done he sat the trash can by the bed and looked around the room. Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt stuck his tongue out in disgust at the taste of vomit in his mouth, and quickly got up and shuffled over to the bathroom. He walked into the room and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the sink and brushed his teeth. Kurt hadn't noticed the sound of the shower running, or it stop, only when Kurt whirled around to leave the bathroom to find a very wet, very _naked_ Blaine emerging from the showers did he notice that the bathroom had been occupied. Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's body, which was covered in a light before he smacked his hands over them.

"Holy shit! I am _so _sorry!" Kurt apologized hastily, "I didn't- oh God."

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw Kurt, and he quickly reached for his towel, wrapping it around his waist and looking back up. He chuckled at the blushing boy and shook his head, "Kurt, it's fine," Blaine assured him, walking over to stand in front of Kurt, "I'm covered up now, you can uncover your eyes."

Kurt uncovered his eyes and cracked his right eye open, sweeping it over Blaine before opening both eyes. He blushed and looked to the right of the room, he didn't want to look down at his feet because

Blaine was still very close and he didn't want to see down there just yet, but he also didn't want to make eye contact.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and chuckled. Kurt took a deep breath before speaking, "Blaine, I am /so/-"

"Sorry. I know," Blaine finished for him, "It's fine, Kurt. You didn't know," he said, squeezing the boys shoulder lightly, "Come on, let's go to my room," he ushered Kurt out into his room, and stepping into his closet and Kurt sat on his bed. Blaine changed in his closet quickly before coming out and sitting beside Kurt.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked Kurt, who had his fingers pressed against his temples.

Kurt laughed humorlessly, "Like shit," he replied, "I am never drinking again."

Blaine chuckled and got up, "Hold on," he said, making his way to his bathroom once more. A minute later he walked out with a small plastic cup and two small red pills, "Here," he said, handing them to Kurt, who swallowed the ibuprofen down quickly, and gulped down the water.

"Thanks," Kurt said graciously after he sat his cup down on Blaine's night stand.

"So, I told Finn I'd have you home before your dad and Carole got home, but it's almost noon, and you feel like shit, so how about we just lay around, and whenever you feel good enough to get up and move I'll take you home," Blaine suggested.

Kurt was about to nod before he stopped himself, "Wait," he said, suddenly thinking of something, "How are you gonna take me home and then get back here?" Kurt asked, "Your bike isn't ready, and if you drive me back in my Navigator you won't have a ride."

"I am perfectly capable of walking, Kurt," Blaine replied with a shrug.

"No! That's such a far walk, Blaine! And it's Lima, Ohio! Who knows what could happen to you!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, do you want to watch a movie?"

Kurt nodded, "Sure," he replied, smiling, "I'd like that."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, well, there's a ton of movies on the second shelf on that book stand," he motioned to the left of the bed where the large wooden stand sat against the wall, "So you can look through those and choose what you want. Meanwhile, are you hungry?"

As if right on cue Kurt's stomach gave a loud groan. Kurt blushed, "Uhm… a little," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Blaine chuckled, "Okay well, I'll go down and grab us something to eat and some drinks, you stay here and find a movie you want to watch," he said before heading out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

Kurt hopped down from the large bed and walked to the stand. The movies were unlike what Kurt expected to find in Blaine's room. Instead of multiple action, gore, thriller, and inappropriate comedies, there were multiple dramas, and musicals, along with a few action, gore, thriller, and inappropriate comedies.

After a few minutes of flipping through the movies he decided on Hairspray. There were plenty of amazing musicals to choose from, but Kurt didn't feel like sitting through two hours of, what would most likely be, awkward silence as they watched a serious romance. He didn't need to be reminded of the lack of romance in his life when he was in the same room as Blaine. Granted Hairspray has romance in it, but it was also a very comedic musical.

Kurt grabbed the movie and shuffled over to the television, grabbing the remote and switching it on before grabbing the DVD from its case and putting it into the player. Kurt took the T.V. remote, along with the player's remote, and plopped back down on the bed as the DVD loaded.

The previews had just started to play when Blaine walked back into the room with two plates and two glasses of water. He handed Kurt a plate and a glass before he slid onto the bed with his. Kurt looked down at his plate. It was a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich with no crust, just as Kurt liked it. But how had Blaine known that?

"How'd you know I preferred my PB and J crustless?" He asked curiously, "Wait! How'd you know I like PB and J sandwiches _at all?_"

Blaine shrugged, "I hear things," was his reply. The menu of the movie popped onto the screen then, and Blaine emitted a chuckled. He swallowed the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth and nodded towards the screen, "Hairspray?"

Kurt looked to Blaine, "I love this musical," he explained.

"Me too."

By the end of the movie, Kurt and Blaine were huddled under the covers, bodies pressed side-to-side. Their hands were lightly grazing each other's, and although neither would admit it, they couldn't get their minds off of each other. Kurt sighed contently and smiled, his eyes falling shut. He would stay like this forever if he could, but sadly he could not for Blaine had just practically jumped from the bed.

"Well, that was… good," he said nervously, his cheeks were tinted a light red.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, very… good."

"Awesome even."

"Oh yeah, definitely awesome."

There was an awkward silence as the boys stared at one another. Kurt was still sitting on the bed, but now he was on the edge, his legs dangling off of it, and Blaine was standing a few feet from the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, watching Kurt, who bit his lip nervously. The small gesture caused Blaine to tip off the edge, and before Kurt could blink, Blaine had attached their lips together in a hungry kiss. Kurt gladly accepted the kiss and laid down, allowing Blaine to move them to the center of the bed and lay on top of Kurt.

With every second the intensity of the kiss increased, and soon Kurt was biting at Blaine's lips, and Blaine's tongue was demanding entrance into Kurt's mouth. Their tongues danced with each other's, and Kurt let out a breathy moan. Both boys were soon losing oxygen, and their lips detached reluctantly. Kurt was breathing heavily, attempting to catch his breath before he was caught off guard and sucked in a sharp breath. Blaine's lips had made their way to Kurt's pulse point, where they were sucking and licking at the pale flesh.

After a few minutes of this, Blaine backed his head away, admiring the small purple bruise that was forming under the teeth marks and saliva. Kurt sighed unevenly, and Blaine chuckled lightly under his breath as he slipped off of Kurt, and fell to the bed, on his back, by Kurt's side.

"Wow," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm a bad person. So, it's been a few days… sorry. I haven't been on the computer much in the past few days (surprisingly) and I've just been neglecting my writing. Updates are gonna be a little slower now, because I've finally caught up with my writing and I am no longer ahead. But I'm hoping to get at least one-two updates a week at the least! It's just with school and homework and all that good stuff (note sarcasm) I don't always have a bunch of time on the computer, and lately I get on at night, write a little, but I'm so exhausted I get off in like thirty minutes and half that time is spent dozing off. -_- Today's the first day I've been on the computer very long (I'm neglecting my homework now).

Anyway, this is getting to be way too long, and I know you don't want to read my excuses, so I'll wrap it up by saying sorry it's so short, and well… good luck. xD

**P.S. LaurenEP18**- So I never noticed, but I'm actually reading your story Puzzle Pieces, and OMG! So I was going through the stories that I'm reading the other day on my Fanfiction app and I saw your name and was like, "I know that name from somewhere…." And sure enough, looked through my emails and saw your name! I almost died of squealing! I never noticed that you were writing one of my favorite stories on here! I applaud you, and I'm super duper happy you enjoy my story. Okay, fangirling over. I was just excited.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"So, what happened last night?" The awkward silence that had filled the room for the past half hour since their make out session had made Kurt very uncomfortable, he finally broke it. He couldn't stop thinking about last night after they had done karaoke together. Blaine had just left, but Kurt had no idea why.

Blaine chuckled, "Well you tried to jump my bones for one thing. But before that you-"

"No!" Kurt said, surprised, "Wait, what? I tried to- Oh never mind, that's not what I meant. I meant after we sang, Blaine. You gave me this weird look and then you just disappeared. Why?"

Blaine sat up in the bed and shifted uncomfortably, giving Kurt a small shrug. The room was filled with silence once more, and Kurt watched as Blaine stared off into space, deep in thought, "I felt weird," he admitted suddenly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You felt weird…?" he sent Blaine an odd look, "What the hell does that mean? I don't understand, you have to explain to me what you mean. I'm getting mixed signals from you! One minute you want to have sex with me, the next minute you want to get to know me, and the next minute you want to be as far away from me as possible!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine looked at Kurt guiltily, "Kurt, I-" he ran a hand through his curls and down his face, "You confuse me. You… You want to get to know me, you care and I-I'm not used to that. I don't want to hurt you, but I want you so bad," he shook his head.

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. Did Blaine just admit he has feelings for me? He let out a shaky sigh, "Wait, how would that hurt me?"

"Kurt, I'm not good at relationships. I ruin people. I break hearts. You deserve so much better than me," Blaine jumped off the bed and to his feet, "I'm gonna go get a drink or something."

"Blaine-" Kurt began, but Blaine had already run out the door. Kurt heaved himself out of the bed with a sigh. He decided that he should probably get dressed, and cringed at the thought of having to rewear his outfit from yesterday. Instead of going to the bathroom he stripped down to his boxers in the room. Blaine had seemed uncomfortable, which most likely meant he'd be a while. Kurt had just buttoned his jeans when Blaine walked in.

"Hey- Holy shit!" Blaine's eyes went wide and he froze in the doorway, "Hello sexy," Blaine's eye raked over Kurt's bare torso, taking in the smooth, pale, flawless skin, and the outline of abs. His tongue ran over his lips absent mindedly, he shook his head, "Not that I totally regret it or anything, but sorry for barging in."

Kurt blushed, "It's okay. I guess I should have gone to the bathroom, but I thought I'd have enough time to change really quick," he scratched his head, "Karma's a bitch."

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look, "What?"

"Well, I walked in on you, and now you've walked in on me so…"

"Oh right! I'll let you get changed," Blaine wagged his eyebrows and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, clearly in no hurry to leave. Upon receiving an annoyed look from Kurt, he frowned and shuffled from the room, making Kurt shake his head.

With a chuckle he slipped on his shirt before walking out the door and looking at Blaine. Their eyes met briefly before Kurt was pinned up against the hallway wall. He gasped, and Blaine took the chance to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, making Kurt moan rather loudly.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine's hand slipped under Kurt's shirt and caressed his side, a shiver running up his spine.

"We have got to stop doing this," Blaine panted as he pulled away from Kurt.

"Stop doing what?" Kurt asked breathlessly as Blaine flipped himself to Kurt's side and leaned against the wall.

"This," Blaine motioned between them, "The whole random make outs, and then acting like they didn't happen," he explained, "You don't want this, Kurt. I know you don't. You deserve so much better than what I can supply."

"Blaine-"

"I should probably take you home, Kurt," Blaine interjected before Kurt could object. He walked back into the bedroom and slipped on his shoes before grabbing the keys and rushing past Kurt in the hall and down the stairs.

Kurt groaned and pushed off of the wall before following after him.

When Blaine had taken Kurt home Finn had offered to drive Blaine back, and without so much as a goodbye, left the house. He knew that Kurt was confused with how Blaine was acting, but Blaine didn't know what to do.

Blaine Anderson doesn't fall in love. He doesn't just let people in.

And that's why this all had to stop. He had to stop getting closer to Kurt, stop falling deeper and deeper. He doesn't do relationships. He /can't/ do relationships.

He'd have to watch himself, and close himself off again. This proved to be much more difficult to do since Kurt was Blaine's ride to school, and Blaine had started working at the garage on Monday. Kurt had tried to talk to him at least three times a day, asking him how his day was, or just saying hello, but he wasn't ever rude of forceful. Until Saturday (Blaine had offered to lend a hand on weekends as well as the week days since he had nothing better to do) night at the garage.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Burt had just told Blaine that he was done for the day as Blaine wiped his hands off on a worn down rag. He was wiping of the black grim from changing a car's oil when Kurt strolled up to him. Blaine could practically see the anger and irritation seeping from Kurt's pores, and Blaine was suddenly very afraid, especially since Burt had just left the shop, expecting Blaine and Kurt to close up as always.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been ignoring me all week and I'm fucking sick of it, Anderson. It's time to talk," Kurt hissed in a rage.

"Why the hell should I talk to you?" Blaine said, carelessly throwing the rag somewhere on the ground and turning his back to Kurt to clean up the tools.

"Because you haven't since /Sunday/ Blaine. Sunday!"

"I'm aware," Blaine sighed, "Still not seeing a point."

"Still not-" Kurt let out a humorless laugh, "What is /wrong/ with you! I thought we were getting somewhere, Blaine! I thought we were becoming /something/."

"Well you thought wrong. I told you Kurt; I don't do relationships, so stop acting like some clingy love sick puppy and drop it!" Blaine growled, clenching his jaw.

Kurt's anger drained instantly and was replaced with pain. He swallowed the lump that was rapidly growing in his throat, and he could feel his throat tightening, "You can find your own way home," Kurt told Blaine, his voice cracking midsentence. He grabbed his keys from the front desk and stormed out of the door and to his Navigator before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home, trying desperately to hold back the sobs that were forming inside.

Blaine felt awful, and not just from having walked all the way from the garage to his house (because he did) but because he had just hurt the one boy he loved. No. Not loved. You don't love. You can't, because every time you do, it all falls to shit.

He shook his head and collapsed onto his bed. Despite the chill in the autumn air outside, Blaine was pouring sweat, and his black curls were plastered to his neck, forehead, and scalp. He took slow, deep breaths to try to slow his heartbeat.

He felt disgusted. No, not because of his sweat slicked body, but instead for how he treated Kurt. He treated Kurt so badly. Despite the feeling of wanting to stay out of relationships, and wanting to push Kurt away, he felt bad, upset, and sick. He had an overwhelming urge to cry, but he wouldn't, because Blaine never cried; At least not anymore.

Blaine firmly believed that he didn't cry because he had lost all his tears at such a young age. The time that involved so many sleepless nights, and only minutes of sleep; the time of kids bullying Blaine, and of coming home to an empty house, those days had been hell, not that it was much better now, but back then, Blaine would curl in a ball under some covers and sob into his pillow throughout the night.

Blaine supposed he was just out of tears now. Sure, he'd had the urge to cry, but he never did. He just couldn't get the salty liquid to come out. Although he spent many nights lying in bed feeling so hopeless and alone, the tears just wouldn't fall, and this made Blaine feel even more broken then before. After being lost in thought for such a long amount of time, the exhaustion took over his body and he fell asleep lying face first on his bed, still wearing his sweat soaked clothes.

* * *

_Blaine had been sorting the pros and cons of the subject all week, along with a great amount of online searching. He knew he had to do it, but he just didn't want to. He had vowed to himself a few weeks ago that he would though, and he intended to follow through. Blaine had heard all of these different ways of how to approach the subject, and he'd been thinking about it all week now. "Coming out" wasn't something Blaine was too keen about doing, especially due to his father's obvious dislike for gays, but Blaine knew. Yes, he may only be thirteen (and his dad was sure to bring this up, Blaine knew), but he just knew. _

_Blaine came out of his thoughts when his father suddenly cleared his throat, obvious annoyed with the amount of time Blaine was taking. His mother and father sat at the dining room table, and Blaine stood in front of their chairs, a nervous sweat beading on his forehead. He took a shaky breath and looked at his parents._

"_I've been thinking about this a lot for the past couple of weeks, and I haven't said anything because… Well, because I keep hoping it'll end up not being true. But it won't, because it's real and it's who I am," the look on his parents faces went from questioning to confusion, "Mom, Dad, I know that I'm only thirteen, but I've known for so long that I was different from the other boys in my classes. When they're talking about girls and sports I find my mind wondering, and I know why now. I think I've known for a while actually, I just haven't wanted to admit it. But, I'm-"_

"_Do not say it," Blaine's father shook his head, "I do not want to hear what you have to say anymore. You will go to your room now and forget all of this nonsense immediately."_

_Blaine clenched his jaw, he had seen this coming, "Dad I-"_

"_BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON YOU ARE NOT A FAG. I refuse to listen to you say such a thing. Get out of this stupid state-of-mind and get over this… this shit!" His father yelled at him, now on his feet facing Blaine._

_Blaine shook his head; he refused to not say what he had been meaning to say for so long. He needed desperately to admit it. He frowned, and unclenched his jaw before yelling, "DAD I'M GAY! It's not some stupid ass state-of-mind, it's who I am!" Blaine's mother watched Blaine and his father, her eyes wide with fear and surprise._

_Blaine's father's nose flared, and his hand whipped at lightning fast speed across Blaine's cheek, "You will get your things and leave. _NOW!_ I refuse to have a fag living under my roof." _

_Blaine fell to the floor and shook his head, "Daddy please! Please don't make me leave," tears were pouring from Blaine's eyes as he held his red cheek._

"_Do not call me your father. You are no longer a part of this family. You disgust me," Blaine's father growled. Blaine's mother finally snapped from her daze and jumped from her feet, falling to her knees beside the hysterical boy and gathering her up into her arms._

"_Tim, please! Stop this! This is our son!" _

"_He is not my son!" Tim spat out._

"_Please Tim, stop this. This is our baby. We need to love him no matter what! I refuse to let you speak to Blaine in such a cruel way. We are supposed to care for him no matter what he is, and I intend to do so, and if you do not, then you can get your things and leave," She told her husband and angrily as she hugged the small boy in her arms closer to her chest. _

"_Fine, I will," and without another word his father stormed from the room and up the stairs, only moments later did they hear him descend the stairs and slam the door. _

_Blaine and his mom remained on the dining room floor. Catherine Anderson cradled her son in her arms, running her fingers through the boy's unruly brown curls and whispering comforting words in his ear, "Don't worry baby, mommy is here. I love you Blainey. Shh… it's okay baby boy," this went on for about an hour before Blaine finally tired himself out and fell asleep in his mother's arms. _

* * *

Kurt had immediately stormed upstairs upon arriving at his house. _How could Blaine have said that? I'm not clingy? Or am I?_ Of course he wasn't, that was ridiculous! Yes, he wanted to get closer to Blaine, but he wasn't _clingy_.

Kurt sat down on his bed, tugging off his shoes and slipping before getting up and changing into his pajamas. Kurt grumbled under his breath as he went through his moisturizing routine. When he was finally done, he plopped down on the bed; he was exhausted.

He looked up at the clock, and bit his lip. He wondered if Blaine had gotten home alright. A feeling of guilt washed over him; he had just left Blaine there, all alone to fend for himself. For all Kurt knew Blaine had been mugged in an alleyway walking home, and was lying dead in some dumpster. He shivered and picked up his phone._ No new text messages._ Maybe he should text Blaine, just to make sure he got home alright?

Kurt frowned and shook his head. _No,_ he thought. Blaine was a big boy; he was perfectly capable of getting home by himself. Kurt settled in under his covers and switch off his lamp. He wrapped the blankets around him tightly and attempted to ignore the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. After an hour and a half of lying wide-eyed in bed, Kurt fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of the endless amount of things that could have happened to Blaine as he walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Once again… I'm a bad person. Sorry this took so long to put up, I've had a pretty crappy week and it's been exhausting. Anyhow, here you are. I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend, but I have a Thanksgiving dinner to prepare for with my dad, so I'm not sure… It may have to wait until Monday or Tuesday. Also, did you guys watch Glee tonight? I SOBBED. MY BABIES. Damn it Ryan, why can't it just be the Christmas episode now?! On the upside… WARBLERS NEXT EPISODE! WHOOP WHOOP! Okay… Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter Eight

Four days. That's how long it had been since Blaine and Kurt had spoken.

Blaine was still working for Burt, but he finally had his bike so he no longer needed rides from Kurt. Glee club had been awkward, and filled with tension. Most of the girls in glee were angry with Blaine and refused to speak to him, but the guys ignored the drama. Or at least they tried to until Thursday rolled around.

It was just after glee, and Blaine watched Kurt jump up from his seat and exit the room just like he had every class or glee meeting he and Blaine shared. He sighed and got up, grabbing his bag and looking around the room. Most of the girls had followed Kurt, save for Brittany and Santana who were leaving the room together with their pinkies latched between them, and Rachel who was next to Finn, chatting animatedly.

"Finn!" Blaine called, walking up to the teen, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Honestly, Finn did intimidate Blaine, at least, right now he did. Finn was very tall, and a football player, _and _Kurt's brother. Blaine had actually been surprised when Finn didn't punch his face in for hurting Kurt. He'd actually been pretty cool about everything, he didn't ask Blaine questions or guilt trip him like Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina had been doing all week.

Finn turned away from Rachel and nodded, "Sure dude. What's up?"

Blaine sent Rachel a pointed look making the girl huff and stomp away. Blaine rolled his eyes at the drama queen, and Finn laughed. Blaine bit his lip, "So, obviously Kurt and I are… not getting along very well right now," Finn nodded but didn't speak. Blaine continued, "And I feel like total shit," he confessed, "I hate it. I really messed up Finn! I don't want Kurt to hate me!"

"Woah. Blaine, calm down. It's fine! Kurt couldn't hate you, he's just pissed," Finn patted his shoulder.

"I know, that's why I have a plan," Blaine replied a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Hey Finn, Blaine," Sam said as he, Puck, Mike, and Artie joined the pair, "We still on for video games at your house Finn?" He asked.

Finn nodded, "Yeah. Blaine and I were just talking. What were you saying, dude?"

Blaine looked at the guys faces nervously before mentally rolling his eyes at himself and replying, "I want to sing something to Kurt to show my…" He made a face, "Feelings," he finished lamely.

To his surprise, none of the guys laughed. Instead of laughing, they were staring at Blaine, surprised. Puck was the one to break the silence, "Wait, what?" He said, "Blaine Anderson has feelings?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as Puck chuckled at his own joke, "Shut it, Puckerman. I've fucked up a lot of stuff in my life, and despite my denial, I can't shake what I feel towards Kurt."

"I think that's really cool, "Artie spoke up, "I mean, isn't music one of the best ways to tell someone how you feel?" All the guys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with Artie. But, why did you tell me this?" Finn asked Blaine in confusion.

"Well, I want your help, or you know, maybe all of you guys could help out?" Blaine suggested, "I just need some backup vocals."

They all nodded, "Sure, Blaine. We'll help you out," Sam spoke for them.

Artie nodded, "You know, I'm surprised. When you first got here I thought you were just some dude who wanted to use Kurt. I thought you were gonna be a total asshole… But you're really not that bad," he smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Don't think I've gone soft. I can still punch the shit out of all of you," Blaine replied, only half joking. He chuckled and ran a hand through his dark chocolate curls.

"Why don't you come hang with us at Finn's house and we can discuss everything?" Puck suggested, "Kurt won't be there, he's going shopping with the girls," he shrugged.

Blaine thought for a moment, did Burt know Kurt was angry with him? He pushed the thought away and shrugged, "What the hell."

* * *

Friday flew past in a blur. School was just as awkward as ever. Classes with Kurt were tense and quiet, but Blaine had decided not to attempt speaking to him because that never went well. At lunch the two avoided each other as well, but the glee clubbers ignored it today, they had grown used to the awkward tension between the two boys this week.

After discussing the song choice and ideas on Thursday, the boys decided they would practice on Friday and then part of the next week since most of the guys had plans over the weekend, so after school they all met up and drove to Blaine's house to spend a few hours rehearsing.

The boys were startled when the front door opened at four thirty that evening. Blaine, who had been singing at the time, looked up, his eyes meeting similar hazel green eyes. The man in the doorways had gelled down black hair, and dark skin tone like Blaine's as well but he was slightly taller. He wore a suit and tie, and shiny black shoes, all of which screamed "expensive."

"Hi Father," Blaine said, holding back a sneer.

"Blaine," his father nodded, "And these gentlemen are?"

"My friends Sam, Mike, Artie, Puck, and Finn," he introduced them, pointing to each as he named them, "We were just rehearsing something for glee club."

Before his father could reply, a small, fragile woman entered through the door. She wore a bright smile, which crinkled her small nose up. Her eyes were a similar hazel green as Blaine's and his father's but her eyes held more brown while Blaine's father's eyes held more of a muck green, and Blaine's held more golden flecks. Her dark brown curls hung loosely over her shoulders and spilled down her back elegantly. The woman was beautiful, and everyone could see Blaine took after his mother much more than he did his father, which he was greatly pleased about.

Catherine dropped her bags to the ground and rushed to Blaine, enveloping him in that rib crunching hug Blaine loved so much, "Hey mom!" He greeted her enthusiastically, hugging her back, "I've missed you!"

"Oh Blainey, I missed you too!" She replied, pulling back from the hug to see her son's face, now slightly flushed from embarrassment as his friends held in their laughter from behind him. His mother grinned, "Why hello boys, you must be my son's friends from school. I'm Catherine Anderson and this is my husband Tim," she shook all of their hands and smiled, "It's very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Anderson," Sam greeted back for the boys, he looked to Blaine and sighed, "Hey man, we've gotta go, I told my mom I'd be back by dinner, and I'm gonna be late as is, and since we carpooled in Artie's dad's van, we all have to leave," he explained apologetically.

Blaine shrugged, "It's fine, dude. See you on Monday?"

Finn nodded, "Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, sorry we have to rush off!" He apologized as they all made their way towards the door.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Please, feel free to come over whenever!" Mrs. Anderson called, "Come on honey, we need to go unpack," the two adults left the room after grabbing their bags.

"Bye Blainey," Puck called, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Blaine, who was standing in the doorway watching the teens make their way to the large, white van parked in the driveway. The van, with its white, chipping paint job, stood out against the big, beautiful house.

Blaine watched the van pull out and disappear down the road, attempting to stretch out his time as long as he could before he had to go inside and face his father. It had been nearly three months since he'd seen his parents, and although Blaine missed his mother dearly, he did not miss his father.

He remembered how when he had first come out his mom had kicked his father out of the house. Sadly that had only last a few days before Blaine's father was once again living with them. His mom wasn't what Blaine would consider an enabler; she never stood for the abuse Blaine received from his father, but she didn't ever really do much to stop it. Empty threats here and there and the occasional "get out of my house" bit a couple of times. But Catherine loved Tim, somehow, and despite the many hard, and few soft, beatings Blaine received from his father for being gay, she always went back.

The physical abuse had died down more recently, being replaced with his father ignoring him altogether. He'd get a few words every once in a while, but for the most part, Blaine and his father did not speak. He liked it better that way, but he was sure if he pushed him enough, his father would snap again.

Blaine frowned and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but wonder how long his parents would be staying this time, and hoping desperately that it wouldn't be very long at all. However long it was, he knew his life would be hell until they left.

* * *

Kurt had promised himself to pay no mind to Blaine the following week at school. However, this proved to be easier said than done, and not because of his dashing good looks, but because Monday morning Blaine walked into school sporting a black eye. There were many theories being thrown about the school, the most common Kurt had heard was that Blaine was in a bar fight, but he didn't believe that, or any of the rumors.

Despite Kurt's curiosity, he did not approach Blaine, but he did watch him, and he watched as Blaine walked in again on Wednesday with another bruise, this time on his cheek. Blaine had skipped Monday's glee meeting, so when he showed up at Wednesday's meeting, everyone attacked him with questions.

Blaine shrugged off all the questions, some he answered with a slight nod or hum, others he ignored altogether, but at the question, "How'd you get those bruises?" he snapped. His bored expression twisted into one of anger, and Kurt thought he even saw some pain, and he glared at the group of friends surrounding him.

"Listen, I'm not in the fucking mood to play twenty questions so leave me the hell alone," he growled at them. The group dissipated and sat down in their seats, leaving Blaine alone.

"Okay guys, so we really need to get on our Sectionals set list made! So I'm looking for suggestions, anyone have any?" Mr. Schuester asked as he strolled into the classroom, clapping his hand together, he looked around at the faces and stopped at Blaine, spotting the bruises on his face, "Blaine are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Blaine's nose flared with anger and he stood up from his chair, swiftly grabbing his bag before making his way out of the room, mumbling, "I'm going to my house," as he left.

Kurt felt the urge to follow Blaine and ask him what was wrong, but he once again did not, and instead stayed in his seat. Almost every single pair of eyes turned to him in that moment. He shrugged at the questioning gazes.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue," he replied honestly. With that, class resumed, but Kurt could still hear whispers about Blaine during the whole meeting.

Blaine grumbled under his breath as he walked out of the classroom and made his way out to his bike. He was so _tired_ of being asked what was wrong, or what happened. Like anyone _really _cared what was happening in Blaine's life. Blaine rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was just going to tell everyone that his father punched the hell out of him both Sunday and Tuesday night. He may hate Mr. Anderson, but he couldn't do that to his mom.

He slipped on his helmet and straddled his bike before turning it on and kicking off. His mind continued to wander as he made his way home, where he pulled up into the driveway and parked his bike in the garage. After throwing down the kickstand and removing his helmet, Blaine entered the house, closing the garage door behind him.

He was fortunate enough that his mom and father weren't home yet, something about going out shopping or something if he recalled what his mom said correctly. Blaine made his way to his room, changing from his tight, black tee to a loose, plain, white tee and removing his shoes.

These past couple of days had been exhausting. He'd spent almost every day since Monday riding his bike around town from after school to six. He'd have dinner with his mom and father, and then he'd attempt to rush to his room afterwards where he'd lie down and watch TV, neglecting his homework. But "attempt "was the keyword there since he'd only achieved this once. He'd been lucky enough on Monday night that his father had received a phone call from his work and didn't pay him any mind; otherwise it would have been just like Sunday night and Tuesday night. Right after dinner his father would ask him questions about school, and his life, and no matter what it was, something made Blaine's father crack, and that lead to the bruises.

He refused to answer questions about it, and Monday at school he had started the rumor that he got his black eye in a bar fight so he could dodge such questions. Unfortunately for him none of the glee club believed the rumor, and being the caring people most of them were, asked him for the truth.

Blaine face planted onto his bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the comforters on his bed. They still smelled faintly like Kurt, who usually smelled of coffee, mint, vanilla, and lavender, but his bed held a hint of alcohol as well. Blaine yawned and continued to breathe in Kurt's lingering scent, and quickly fell into a light sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, okay… I know. I said I would get it up before the weekend ended… Clearly that didn't happen. Massive case of writers block. I know what I want, just not how to word it. Sorry again. :\**

**On the upside… this was eight pages in Word, so it's long! But erm…. You're gonna have yourselves an emotional rollercoaster here folks! You'll hate me… REALLY hate me… sorta dislike me, like me, dislike me again a little, like me and then hopefully REALLY like me…? **

**Song credits at the bottom A/N as to not ruin the surprise! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Glee… or the song used.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Time to eat!" Blaine's father called up the stairs unhappily. Blaine groaned lightly and sat up, he hadn't remembered falling asleep, yet when he turned to the clock it was nearly 6:30 and the sun was disappearing behind the trees. He rubbed his eyes and got up, slowly shuffling his way down the hall and downstairs. He joined his parents at the table, his mother smiled up at him, and he smiled in return.

"Hi Sweetie, did you have a nice nap?" She asked him, a playful glint in her eyes as she babied her son.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It was alright," he shrugged as he sat down.

Dinner was silent and awkward, and seemed to last forever in Blaine's eyes. He couldn't help but notice that his father was drinking a beer. _Great, just what I need- my dad drunk._ He thought, his stomach churning. When they had finished, Blaine helped his mom clean up before he excusing himself. Before he left his mother grabbed his arm lightly.

"Honey, I have to run out, okay? I'll be back shortly," she told him, kissing his cheek and smiling at him. He nodded, waving his hand before making his way upstairs.

Blaine looked out his window and frowned. He was surprised his mom went out with the weather the way it was. The trees tilted to the right and the leaves fluttered rapidly from the strong wind, and rain pelted against the window loudly, it was amazing Blaine could even make out what things were outside with how blurry the rain made the window.

It seemed like Blaine had just sat down when he was called down by his father's slurring voice. He knew it was stupid to go down, but he also knew that if he didn't things would be worse, so Blaine slowly made his way to his father in the living room.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, trying with great difficulty not to sound as nervous as he was.

"Don't use that damn tone with me," his father growled.

"I didn't use any fucking tone," Blaine retorted before he could think, "Now I'm using a 'tone.'"

His father stood up from the chair he had been lounging in, still holding the beer bottle in his tight grasp, "You shut the hell up! I'm your father and you will treat me with respect!"

Blaine laughed humorlessly, "You may be my father but you are not my dad, and you don't deserve respect! Maybe if you didn't act like such an asshole to me and mom I'd show you some."

Anger filled the elder man's eyes and his fist met Blaine's cheek, the impact so hard that he flew back into the wall with a meaty thud. Blaine held his eye, stunned from the sudden movement. Tim didn't give Blaine time to fully recover before he fast walked to him and grabbed the boy by the shirt, thrusting his fist into Blaine's stomach this time.

"You ungrateful little shit! I let you stay in the damn house, I gave you food and money, and you give me this in return!" Tim spat at his son, "You don't deserve anything I've given you but I did anyway because of your damn mother! She said we should accept your faggot ass; that we needed to love you," he yelled, "But how the hell do you love something as disgusting as you Blaine? You know how hard it is to love something so low and vile and sick?" He threw another punch to Blaine's face, causing his head to snap back into the wall with great force.

Blaine wanted to just cry then and there, but he refused. How could someone say such things to their child? He wanted desperately to flee to his room, but he knew that wasn't a choice. He couldn't show his fear. He had to stand tall and fend for himself, like always.

"I don't need your love! You're incapable of such feelings. You're heartless, and sickening. I may not be who you want me to be, but at least I can love something," Blaine retorted icily. His words earned another blow to the stomach and he groaned involuntarily, "Keep hitting me, it won't change who I am."

This gained another punch to the face, busting his lip open. His father dropped him to the floor and kicked Blaine's small form as he spoke, "Things would have been so much better had you not been born. Why couldn't you have just been normal, Blaine? You're disgusting! You don't know how many times I've wished you would just die. I've hoped and hoped so many times that we'd get a call in London or Italy telling us you were in some accident and you hadn't made it, because maybe then your mother and I could have a happier, more normal life. But I'm always disappointed, because every time we come back, your disgusting faggot ass is still right here!"

Blaine whimpered, tears finally leaking from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. With the blows and the harsh words, he couldn't keep it in. They all stung, every word was like a knife being shoved into his heart. They didn't want him. They didn't love him.

His father's kicks ceased, and with a final blow he growled, "Why won't you just die already?"

Blaine could feel his heart shatter in his chest. He scrambled to his feet with great difficulty, and haphazardly fled past his father and out the door into the cold night. Blaine didn't stop running when he got outside. Instead, he began running down the street.

It was surprising that the pouring rain wasn't snow with how cold the air was. Blaine was soaked to the bone in mere seconds, and his body shivered at the wind pressed against him. He continued to run, allowing his feet to guide him away from his house and to safety.

* * *

Kurt's mind had been drifting to Blaine since glee earlier that day. He couldn't help but feel concerned for the boy. He learned from Finn, Puck, Sam, Arty, and Mike that Blaine's parents were back in town as of Friday. He knew Blaine's parents hadn't really ever been there for the boy, and that he had a hard time with them, and Kurt was half tempted to call and ask Blaine how he was coping, but he was still angry with Blaine.

The brunette sighed and flipped through the channels, his fingers picking at the hem of the blanket draped across his lap. There was absolutely nothing on TV right now, at least nothing that interested him.

He finally stopped on the Bachelorette. He had already watched this episode, so he didn't really pay the TV any mind, but instead allowed his mind to wander, going back to his thoughts of Blaine when a knock at the door made him jump. His dad had left him to go out to dinner and a movie with Carole, and Finn was staying at Puck's so they could easily carpool to football in the morning before school, so he hadn't been expecting anyone.

He got up, stretching out his back before shuffling to the door and unlocking it. He opened it and gasped. Standing at his door was Blaine. His dark curls were plastered against his head, dripping down his bruised face, and blood made a small trip from his lip and down his chin. Blaine's thin white shirt and dark skinny jeans stuck to his body. His breath was slow and shallow and his body was shivering violently as he stood on the Hummel's porch.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in surprise, he looked into the boy's large hazel eyes. Blaine looked so lost and childlike right now and it broke Kurt's heart, "Blaine, what happened?" Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but his teeth were chattering violently and he could barely form words. Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine inside, shaking his head, "Never mind. God Blaine, you're freezing."

Kurt attempted to walk Blaine to the couch, but Blaine fell to his knees before they could make it. Kurt called Blaine's name out, and crouched beside Blaine, feeling his pulse, which was very weak. Kurt recognized the symptoms of Hypothermia and began to panic, trying to think back to what he had learned in health a few years back about what to do in this situation.

_Body heat._ Kurt came to the realization and quickly began to undress Blaine, pulling his clingy white shirt over his head before throwing Blaine's shoes off and forcing Blaine to his feet. With shaky hands Kurt undid Blaine's jeans and threw them off before Kurt started on himself, throwing off his pajama shirt and pants and pulling Blaine to the couch. He threw some blankets from the back of the couch over the two of them before lying down with Blaine, hugging him tightly and working one hand down the boy's arms to warm them.

After about two hours Kurt got Blaine's body temperature back to normal and Blaine slept soundly. Kurt clenched his jaw as he took in the boy's features. One eye was purple and black for the second time this week, both cheeks were painted in small bruises and cuts, and his lip was split.

Kurt swallowed nervously and brought his hand out from under the covers, allowing his fingers to make feather light trails over Blaine's face as he examined the curly haired boy. He looked so helpless and childlike as he slept, and Kurt's heart swelled. He knew he was supposed to be pissed at Blaine, but well… he couldn't really be angry now could he? Not when he'd shown up at his door soaking wet and nearly collapsing on the floor.

That brought Kurt to his real issue, getting Blaine to talk. Blaine couldn't expect Kurt not to ask questions, but Kurt knew he'd be hesitant to answer them. Especially since the two haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately.

Kurt hadn't noticed he'd been combing his fingers through Blaine's chocolate curls until Blaine hummed tiredly and Kurt snapped his eyes to the waking boy. He quickly removed his fingers from Blaine's hair. Kurt's eyes widened as he came to the realization that he and Blaine were very close, and practically naked, and he blushed furiously.

The first thing Blaine noticed as he began to slowly creep back into consciousness was the furious pounding in his head and neck. He tried to open his eyes, but the light in the unknown room was blinding and only caused his head to pound even harder in protest. He laid still, trying to focus on anything besides his headache.

As he lay there, willing his headache to disappear, he felt something begin to lightly comb through his hair. It was peaceful and he felt himself drifting in and out of sleep once again. Warmth washed over his body at the soft touch, and he hummed in contentment and appreciation as his headache began to dissipate. The combing in his hair stopped and he groaned in protest, letting his eyes finally flutter open slowly.

When they had adjusted, his eyes met the beautiful porcelain face and striking blue and green eyes of Kurt Hummel, who had a worried expression playing on his face as he bit hit lower lip. Wait, Blaine thought, Why the hell is Kurt here? Blaine looked around the familiar setting, he was at the Hummel's, on the couch, but why? He let his eyes fall back to Kurt's, who was staring straight at him. Only then did Blaine notice the bare, heated flesh pressed against his.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Not that I'm opposed to this position or anything, but uhm… What the hell is going on here?"

Kurt manage to not blush and instead gave Blaine a rather confused look, "You don't remember?" Blaine shook his head, "Blaine… You showed up at my doorstep in the pouring rain. Y-you barely made it through the door before you collapsed. You were hurt, and showing signs of hypothermia," he explained, attempting to jostle Blaine's memories.

When Kurt began explaining these things, Blaine had no clue what he was talking about, but as he continued, the memories slowly began to drift back; His father beating him, the long walk through the rain, the icy chill of the rain and wind freezing him to his core, finding himself on Kurt's doorstep… all of it. He attempted to sit up, but he tried to fast and fell back onto the couch.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly as he watched the boy carefully.

Blaine nodded and groaned, "Fine," he replied, his voice gravelly. "Listen, did I tell you anything about what happened?" He asked warily.

Kurt shook his head and Blaine let out a relieved sigh that was cut short with Kurt's next words, "But I have a pretty good guess Blaine…" His eyes feel to his hands, which he was wringing nervously, "Blaine… d-did… was it your dad?"

"Listen Kurt, don't worry about it. I fucked around with the wrong-"

"Don't lie to me Blaine! I want to know the truth," Kurt cut him off, shaking his head and meeting Blaine's eyes, "I care about you."

Blaine's jaw clenched, "Don't," he replied, finally sitting up and removing himself from the covers before standing. His knees wobbled, but he remained on his feet. Had Kurt not been so frustrated, he would've blushed at the fact that Blaine was standing before him, clad in only a pair of- rather tight- black briefs. But instead, he too stood and glared at the boy.

"Why the hell can't you just let someone in for once? I care Blaine. I care! I can't just stop caring! I won't do that to you. You may act like you don't give a shit about anything, but I know you do. I've seen it. You may be tough, but everyone needs someone," he put his hand on Blaine's bare shoulder. He let out a shaky breath before continuing, "Let me be your someone."

Blaine's eyes softened as Kurt spoke, and he felt tears prickling his eyes, "Kurt I-"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a step forward so he and Blaine were face-to-face now. He wrapped his lean fingers around the back of the dark headed boy's neck, his pale skin contrasting against Blaine's tan neck, and said, "Stop talking," before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Both boys were left breathless by the time the kiss had ended, and Kurt looked down nervously. His eyes flicked back up quickly, and Blaine saw that he was blushing furiously, "What?" he asked, looking down before coming to the same realization, "Oh." He chuckled, he had forgotten that they weren't fully dressed. He fought the urge to push Kurt onto the couch and continue where they had left off, and instead reached down and picked up his jeans. Kurt was surprised by this, but said nothing, instead smiling to himself and grabbing up his clothes.

When the two boys were finished, they sat on the couch. They watched each other in silence before Blaine spoke, "I want you to be," at Kurt's confused look, he explained, "My someone." Kurt was about to speak, but Blaine continued before he could say anything, "I really care about you Kurt. You're the single most important person in my life," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm not very good at talking about my feelings so…"

Blaine stood and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him to the basement of the Hummel's house where a beautiful grand piano sat in the right corner. He led them to the piano, sitting them down on the small bench, "I heard your dad talking about it to someone on the phone the other day," he explained.

"It was my moms," Kurt nodded, "She used to play it a lot, but now that she's gone…" Kurt took a shaky breath, "We kept it for a while, just because it's hers, but now dad wants to sell it."

Blaine bit his lip, "Well… I bought it," he confessed, earning a surprised look from Kurt. He shrugged and sighed, "But that's not why I… I have something for you." Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "I was saving it for tomorrow at school actually. I had the guys from glee help me, but… now seems better."

Blaine turned to the piano, lifting the fallboard to reveal its keys, and ran his fingers along them lightly before straightening his back and sending Kurt a nervous smile. He took a deep breath and began to play. The tune Blaine began tapping out onto the keyboard was unrecognizable to Kurt, but he smiled as Blaine began to sing.

_Hey there, it's good to see you again_

_It never felt right calling this just friends_

_I'm happy if you're happy with yourself_

He started out softly, sending a few nervous glances Kurt's way, but as he continued, he let himself go, letting his voice letting his voice ring out stronger. He began to grin as he sang, closing his eyes and letting himself get more into the song.

_Take off your shirt, your shoes_

_Those skinny jeans I bought for you_

_We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose_

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now_

_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break down_

He looked to Kurt as his fingers continued to tap out the tune of the song, his hazel eyes shining with emotion, before looking back down at his fingers on the keys.

_I used to wear you like a ball and chain_

_I'd run and hide at the call of my name_

_It was obvious, you were too much for me_

_Oblivious, I was young and horny_

_In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again_

_Stop talking shit to every one of your friends_

_I'm not the same boy you knew back then_

_'Cause I can break down these walls I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now_

_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break_

_I can't breathe, my body's shaking_

_You got away with the way you take me_

_'Cause you break me down_

_You know you break me down_

He looked back up at Kurt now, and sang the next part directly to him.

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now_

_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break down_

_Let the walls break down_

_'Cause you break me down_

_Let the walls break down_

When Blaine had finished he let his fingers drop from the keys. He continued to stare at Kurt, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Tear were welled up in Kurt's clear blue eyes, and it made Blaine nervous. He let out an uneven breath and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt-"

Before he could finish, Kurt had launched himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's neck and latched their lips together for the second time that night. This kiss, however, was different than the others, it was raw and full of emotion; it was slow and deep, not rushed and sloppy like most kisses they had shared before. This kiss sent electric shocks through both boys' bodies; it made their ears buzz and blood pump faster. It made their heart beats quicken, and it made fireworks pop behind their closed eye lids. It was a real intimate moment between the two boys, not rushed, just slow and meaningful, and it was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so song used is Walls by All Time Low which can be found here: watch?v=nuGEjjnTlzY**

**But since it's a piano version, it'll be more like this: **

**/watch?v=Vbyf3TWCx8I**

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update sooner this time… :\**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so this definitely isn't very long, but it's something I've been trying to get to for a while. :)**

**I know I don't post regularly, but things may start to slow down a bit more… I got into a play my school is taking to a Thespian conference in January, so I'll be starting practices for that soon, and on top of that I'm trying out for the school's musical (which is ironically enough, Grease) this week, and I'm keeping my fingers crossed I get into that as well. **

**So, I just wanted to let you guys know in advance that with school, schoolwork, and practice(s) I may be a bit more behind, but I **_**promise**_** I'll try super hard to get things up! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, my beta says it's one of my best chapters! I have a whole lot in store for you guys too, and I'm already brainstorming stuff for a sequel! If you guys have any suggestions, like songs, or just ideas, feel free to PM me!  
And again, thank you SO MUCH for your support, I never imagined this story to get even this far. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

Blaine and Kurt were on the couch when Burt and Carole walked into the house later on that night. Blaine was curled up against Kurt's side, one arm slung over the lean boy's waist, and only his unruly, dark curls visible over the thick blanket spread over them. Kurt hadn't been able to sleep after that kiss; he could still feel Blaine's lips on his. He was a little disappointed that Blaine refused to talk about what had happened earlier that night, but he knew that in time he would come around, and until then he'd just have to wait.

His head snapped from the TV to the door as it opened, revealing the two adults. They both rid themselves of their coats and toed of their shoes, and were just about to go upstairs when they noticed the TV on and Kurt lying on the couch.

Burt eyed his boy with questioning eyes for a moment before speaking, "Kurt, what are you-"

Kurt held up one hand, and shook his head, hushing his father and gesturing down to where the blanket had slid down, revealing the small, dark headed boy underneath. Burt's jaw clenched and he looked up at Kurt angrily. Why the hell did Kurt have his friend over this late at night? What had they been doing alone?

Kurt shook his head and held up one finger, asking for a moment, then began to carefully remove himself from Blaine's arm and slide of the couch. He quietly tip toed his way to Burt and Carole, grabbing their arms gently and pulling them to the kitchen to talk. As soon as Kurt let their arms go, Burt removed his ball cap and ran a hand over his balding head.

"What the hell, Kurt? Why is Blaine here?" He asked rather loudly.

"Dad!" Kurt hissed quietly, "Calm down, it's /not/ what you think. Blaine got into some… trouble. He won't tell me how, all I know is that about three hours ago Blaine showed up at the door in the pouring rain with a whole bunch of bruises, and was on the verge of hypothermic shock," Kurt explained, shivering as the memory of a sopping wet Blaine, covered in dark bruises, played back in his head.

"Wait, what? You don't know what happened? Why won't he tell you? Is he alright?" Burt began to question worriedly.

Carole put a hand on Burt's shoulder, "Kurt, did you check on him to make sure he was alright? Did you take him to the hospital? No of course not… we would've been called... How'd you get his temperature up?"

Kurt blushed, "Erm… I uhm… you know I uh…" He stammered and raised his eyebrows, trying to explain what happened with as little words as possible.

Carole's look of confusion melted away and her eyes became wide in understanding, "Oh, okay. Well… good. Good job," Kurt couldn't tell, but he thought he saw a hint of a grin playing at the woman's lips.

Kurt sighed, "As for what happened, Dad, he refuses to tell me. I think it uhm… I think it had something to do with his…" He trailed off. Would Blaine be angry with him if he told his dad what he thought? Should he keep it to himself? He decided it was best to tell his dad and continued, "His dad….I think. I'm not sure. Like I said, he refuses to explain anything," Kurt shook his head.

Carole nodded, "Why don't you wake him up so I can check it all out, just in case?" She asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, okay," he replied simply before turning around and walking back to the couch. He kneeled down and lightly shook Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine… Blaine," he whispered in attempt to wake the sleeping boy up.

After a few more shakes and whispers Blaine shifted slightly, "Wha?" He mumble tiredly, his eyes cracking open to find Kurt kneeling over him, his face only inches away. He grinned slightly, "Ready for more already, Hummel?" He joked, craning his neck in attempt to kiss Kurt.

Kurt blushed and shook his head roughly, pushing Blaine back down, his eyes shifting to the adults watching from the other room. It didn't look like they had noticed, and for that Kurt was thankful. If they had, Blaine might not be able to stay with him, and he definitely didn't want Blaine going to his house tonight.

"No Blaine, Carole and my dad are here," at this Blaine visibly stiffened, "Carole wants to check you out. Don't worry, I didn't tell them much… like I could anyway, since I have no clue myself," he said, almost accusingly.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting up and running a hand down his face. He threw off the blanket and stood up, helping Kurt to his feet before walking to Carole and Burt alongside Kurt, "Hello Sir," he said with a nod to Burt before turning to Carole, "Mrs. Hummel."

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell ya. Call me Burt. I tell ya every day at the garage too!" Burt replied sternly.

Blaine chuckled lightly and nodded, "Right, sorry… Burt," he replied, "So Kurt said something about…"

Carole nodded, "Oh yes! Blaine, I just wanted to know if you might allow me to look you over, just to make sure nothing's too serious?" She asked. Blaine smiled; he loved how caring Carole was. She came into the garage a lot when she got off of work, and every time did she'd bring some type of snack for him. How could he say no to her even if he wanted to?

"Sure Carole," he agreed, faking a smile.

Carole gave him a reassuring smile before taking his hand and pulling him towards the table and directing him to take a seat. Once he did, she patted his hand and dropped it.

"Okay Sweetie," she began kindly, "Tell me where it hurt the most?" She asked as she did a quick once over just to see everything that was visible. His clothes were wrinkled and still slightly damp from the walk here, and she shook her head, "Kurt," she turned to where Kurt and Burt stood in the doorway, "Would you be a dear and go grab some of Finn's sweat pants and a tee shirt for Blaine? I don't imagine he could be too comfortable in these damp clothes," she asked him kindly.

Kurt nodded, sending Blaine a reassuring glance and a small smile before exiting the room and running off to find some clean sweats, which with Finn, would be a difficult search. Carole turned back to Blaine, who was looking up at her with guarded eyes. He liked her, he really did, but trusting her was a different story.

"Well?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

Blaine's brows furrowed in question before it clicked, "Oh, right!" She had asked him what hurt the most, right. "Er… well, my stomach hurts, from being-" he stopped short, what was he supposed to say exactly? There was no one he was telling these people how he'd gotten hurt. They'd probably laugh at him or tell him he had deserved it. He shook the thoughts from his head and bit his lip, "From being hit," was all he said before continuing. "My head hurts pretty bad, and well," he pointed to his right cheek and eye, which were both bruised, "And those."

Carole nodded, "Take off your shirt," she instructed. Blaine sent her a wary look, but she just raised her hands in an upward motion. He sighed but slipped it off, handing it to Carole who sat it on the table. After making him stand up she began to slowly look over him, pressing her hands gently against his ribs and inspecting them. Kurt came back down with a pair of sweats and one of his own T-shirts- there was no way he was going to find a clean one in Finn's room, it had been hard enough finding the pants- and sat them on the table beside Blaine and Carole before walking back to his father, who was leaning against the doorframe watching his wife tend to the boy.

Burt wasn't sure why, but he had instantly become quite attached to the curly haired boy in the short amount of time they'd spent together. He was different than Kurt and Finn's other friends, tougher, but also very secretive and hidden. Burt still remembered Finn telling him all about Blaine's ways and how surprised he was at his attitude at dinner that evening they had invited him to stay the night. It surprised Burt a bit that the boy acted that way at school, but he had quickly learned that it was all just a front.

When the boy worked at the shop he was anything but what Finn had described, he was happy, smiley, well-mannered, and humorous. It made Burt happy that Blaine had learned to at least put a little bit of trust in the man, at least enough to act close to his true self. But he knew there was one person that had him beat; that had almost every ounce of Blaine's trust, and that was Kurt.

He turned to his son, who was now walking to him, and smiled. He was glad he had found someone like Blaine, someone to be close to. Kurt had really seemed to care for this boy. Granted, the two had already gotten into a small fight, but Burt saw how much Blaine genuinely cared for Kurt, and it warmed his heart that his son had found someone who did. Sure the kids from Glee loved Kurt, but Blaine was different. Not just because he was gay, but he could really connect with what Kurt was going through.

"You think he could maybe… stay the night, Dad?" Kurt asked as he finally reached his father. The question snapped Burt from his thoughts and he looked from Blaine to Kurt.

"Well, I don't suppose we've got much a choice, huh? I'm not sending the poor kid home now," the man dropped his voice, "Especially not if you think it may have been his father that did this to him. Blaine doesn't need to be around that."

Kurt just nodded. Burt watched as his son bit his bottom lip, looking thoughtful, before opening him mouth. But Burt had beaten him to it.

"I suppose you want to know if he can stay in your room," it wasn't a question; Burt knew exactly what his boy was thinking. He chuckled, "I guess so, but no funny business."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I don't think tonight's much of a night for 'funny business,' Dad."

Burt shrugged, "Can never be too careful."

"Okay, Blaine. It doesn't look like much, just some bruises, but no broken bones or cracked ribs. From what I can tell, Kurt seemed to have gotten you under control before hypothermia could take much effect, and you don't have a concussion. You do look a little pale though, and you're burning up, which suggests that you may be coming down with something from the cold earlier, so I'll give you a few Tylenol for the pain and fever, and send you to bed. We'll see how you're doing in the morning and decide what to do about school from there, okay?" Carole told Blaine, fetching two Tylenol and a glass of water, which he handed to the boy before patting his leg.

Blaine nodded, and took the pills, practically downing the water in one gulp. He then stood up, his knees still wobbling slightly, "Okay, thanks Carole. I appreciate your help," he said gratefully, then turned to Burt, "Er… I can go home you know. It's totally-"

Burt shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, Kid, you're staying here and that's that. Now, you and Kurt run along to bed, you've had a long day, I can tell, and you need to rest up. We'll see you in the morning Blaine." Burt gave him a warm, reassuring smile, which Blaine returned.

"Thanks… Burt," he nodded before Kurt grabbed him by the arm and began to tow him along to the stairs.

"Come on Hobbles, we've got a difficult journey up the stairs before we can sleep, and who knows how long that'll take."

When they had finally made it up the stairs, Blaine instantly plopped down on the bed face first. His body jerked in what Kurt could only imagine was pain, before he went completely still. He laid like that for several minutes as Kurt stood by the bed awkward, and he began to worry Blaine had fallen asleep, but before he could check Blaine flipped on his back and sighed.

"I'm exhausted," he admitted, and Kurt could tell that it took a lot just for Blaine to admit this. Kurt had come to realize in the short amount of time that he had known Blaine that the boy did not like to admit weakness of any kind. Kurt smiled and sat down beside Blaine.

"I can only imagine, I don't know how you walked so far. I think I would have passed out," Kurt replied, attempting to lighten the mood. He watched as Blaine's face went from slightly relaxed to conflicted and very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I uhm… I didn't- I mean I-"

Blaine waved a hand, "It fine Kurt, I know you didn't mean anything by it, I was just thinking," he explained, sitting up and facing Kurt. "Honestly, I just… I want to tell you everything, and that scares the hell out of me," Kurt thought he might cry from the way Blaine was looking at him, all sad and hopeless. He looked like an abandoned puppy, and Kurt's heart ached. He had to refrain himself from grabbing the small boy into his arms and holding him tight.

"Blaine, you don't have to rush. I'll be here whenever you need me," he said reassuringly. "I honestly can't see myself leaving your side anytime soon. I like you too much to do that."

Blaine shook his head, letting out a mix of a strangled cry and a groan, and Kurt swore he felt his heart rip. Blaine looked at him with watery eyes, and attempted a smile. How can someone be so beautiful when they're so upset? He wasn't sure, but somehow Blaine had managed to. Kurt couldn't help himself from grabbing Blaine's hand and lacing his fingers through Blaine's.

"I want to tell you," Blaine's jaw clenched, and Kurt could see the struggle in his eyes, "Now." Kurt merely nodded, not knowing what to say, "I didn't… I didn't run here consciously. I just started running. All I could think of was getting somewhere safe, away from what I had just- just experienced, and my feet took me here. I hadn't even been paying attention to my surroundings or how far or long it took, just what had happened and my need of safety. When I saw where I was, I knew why I was here," Blaine swallowed loudly and looked down at their joined hands, "I feel like I'm wanted here, like I matter, and it's nice," Blaine cleared his throat.

"Anyway, as for what happened… I want to tell you, but… you can't say anything to your dad or Carole, or anyone," he looked up at Kurt through his lashes, and Kurt hesitantly nodded in agreement, fearing what Blaine would say, "It was my dad… He was drunk, and my mom left to do… something. It just sort of happened, first it was just the normal, he got angry with me for no reason and stuff, but then I fought back and got smart. I probably had it coming, talking back and all, but I just- I couldn't take it; not again. So he started to throw punches and names and… stuff, and eventually it was all too much and I just ran. I ran like a coward, because no matter what I will _never_ be able to stand up to my father. I'm too weak."

Kurt could feel the hot tears silently rolling down his cheeks as he shook his head, "No Blaine, you are _not_ weak, you are so _so _strong." He grabbed the boy and carefully pulled him closer to him, cradling the now sobbing boy in his arms. He began to lay them down, making sure he had a hold of Blaine the whole time. When he had successfully laid them down he pulled Blaine even closer and the two boys stayed like that, Kurt whispering reassurances and sweet nothings into Blaine's ear and the boy letting out the tears that had been building up for years.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Sorry this took FOREVER, I've been busy with play practice, Grease auditions and school work lately. Boo :(**

**So, update: I made chorus in Grease, meaning I'm an extra that sings dances, and might possibly have a few lines. I'm not disappointed, actually pretty happy! At least I get to be a part of it, right? I didn't expect a huge part anyway, seeing that I'm a Freshman you know? Anyhow….**

**Here's a rather small, but emotional chapter for you (I'm giving you those a lot lately, eh?)! **

**I want to thank you guys again for being so awesome and reading/following/favoriting/reviewing this story! Whenever I get a new email about those I turn into a squealing mess. xD**

**I'm going on break soon so I'll finally have more time to write, but I have exams first thing next week, so no promises on when I'll post again. Sorry! **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

After an awkward morning of Carole attempting to persuade Blaine into taking a day off of school, Burt watching Blaine's every move, and a very silent breakfast, the two boys quickly dashed from the house and took Kurt's Navigator to school.

"You know, your dad and Carole are starting to scare the fuck out of me," Blaine admitted as soon as Kurt had parked his car. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"They just care, Blaine. They're just worried about how you're doing," he shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt. "It's in their nature."

Blaine rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt before jumping out of the car and around to Kurt. He slipped his arm around Kurt's waist before they began their descent toward the school building. The two boys earning many looks as they strode down the hallway, some were bored and not caring, some surprised, and others were infuriated. One face in particular stood out to Kurt, and that was David Karofsky's look of fury being directed straight at them. The look was cold, and it sent unpleasant shivers down Kurt's spine.

After the two stopped at their lockers to gather their things, Blaine walked Kurt to his first period class. The hall was nearly empty since the warning bell had just rung, and Kurt stopped in front of his room and whirled around to face Blaine. Blaine grinned and leaned in, his lips barely touching Kurt's ear.

"I'll see you later, Sexy," he whispered, and a new wave of shivers wracked Kurt's body; these ones being pleasant and warm. Kurt pulled Blaine down for a short but hungry kiss before he ran into his classroom with a wave, leaving Blaine standing in the empty hallway.

Blaine sighed and stood in the hallway well after the late bell rang out. He was seriously tempted to just skip first period all together, and after a long debate, he did. He hung around the boys' bathroom until the bell rang once more, then walked to his second period class slowly, making his way into the classroom and taking his regular seat in the back.

He wasn't sure why, but Blaine couldn't seem to shake the nervous ache in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was because of the previous night, or maybe it was the fact that he was about to get in front of the entire glee club and show vulnerability, he couldn't tell. The feeling had been following him all day, it was one of those "there's something wrong, but I don't know what" feelings that people have. Blaine attempted to focus on anything but the feeling as he and Kurt sat down in the front row of chairs lined up in the choir room.

_Breathe in through your nose and out from your mouth._

"-don't look so well… Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes snapped up from his shaking hands to a worried Kurt.

"Are you okay? You look…" He shook his head, "If you're not feeling well I can take you to see Carole? She said this might happen. I can take you back, we don't have to stay. I—"

Blaine put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Kurt instantly began to calm. He stopped whispering and waited for a response.

After a long pause, Blaine spoke, "Hey, I'm fine. I've just felt a little… off today," he shrugged.

Kurt nodded hesitantly, "Are you sure because we can—"

"I'm fine," he reassured the brunette once more, smiling softly.

The boys looked at each other for quite some time before Mr. Schuester came in and clapped his hands, startling them both. The two had been so caught up in each other they hadn't even noticed the other member's arrivals, but looking up now, they saw that everyone was sitting silently, watching the two boys carefully. There was a mixture of confused, curious, and happy looks throughout the room.

"Okay guys, so before we get into Sectionals stuff, Blaine asked me if he could do a song with some of the guys so—"

"Actually, Mr. Schue," Blaine interrupted, standing up and turning to face the group, his eyes searching out the guys, "I uh… don't need help anymore." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, feeling a bit guilty for spending so much prep time with the guys, and then ditching them, "I kind of already sang that song last night, so I chose another one—sorry."

The guys all shrugged, "It's fine, dude. We get it," Finn answered for them with an understanding expression. From the look Finn was sending Blaine, he could only guess that Carole had somehow filled him in on what had happened last night, or at least kind of explained since no one but Blaine really knew what happened anyway.

Blaine shook the thoughts away and nodded, "Thanks."

With that Blaine grabbed a stool and an acoustic guitar from across the room before making his way to the middle of the room and sitting down. Blaine swallowed loudly, willing the lump in his throat to disappear before looking from his hand to the room. His eyes instantly found the clear blue eyes he knew so well.

"So uh—I was going to sing 'Walls' to you today but, well you know…" Blaine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "But anyway, I still wanted to sing something to you today because well… Kurt, I know I'm not the greatest person ever. I act like a douche bag a majority of the time, and I treated you like shit when I first met you, but… you're probably the single most important person in my life, and I know I said something along those lines last night when I sang you that, but somehow singing something in front of all of these people who care so much about you… it's like—I feel like it somehow makes it worth more. Like maybe it shows you that I'm serious, that I mean what I'm saying, because it shows that I'm not afraid to confess how I feel in front of a room full of people you love."

Blaine shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know if that makes any sense but…" he shrugged, "Anyway… I'm going to start now," he finished awkwardly.

As Blaine prepped for his song, Kurt couldn't help but think about how adorable Blaine looked. His awkward nervousness was endearing, and it made Kurt giddy. After a few seconds of readying himself for the song, Blaine began to lightly strum the guitar strings and dipped his head to watch his fingers, instantly finding peace in the gentle sound filling the room.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine looked up from the guitar and met Kurt's eyes. Kurt's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest at the look of sincerity and truth Blaine cast his way. The dark haired boy continued to sing, directly to him now.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes from misting over, and mentally cursed himself when he felt a few hot tears trickle down his cheeks. He looked back down at the guitar

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

When he finished he stood up, sitting the guitar down before looking at Kurt with anxious eyes. As soon as Kurt's eyes met his, the boy flung himself out of the chair and into Blaine's arms, burying his face in the his neck as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffled and looked up at Blaine with a soft smile before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

They didn't say anything, they didn't have to; they just stood in each other's embrace for a while as the rest of the glee club watched. Most of the girls were "aw-ing" and sniffling at the scene and the guys were grinning at each other.

Just as the two pulled away from each other to sit back down at Mr. Schuester request, there was a knock at the door. The kids looked to the door to see a tall and lean middle-aged man in a police uniform standing at the door, and Blaine stopped where he was.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Schuester asked, attempting to cover the worry in his voice.

The policeman nodded, "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson," he replied. Blaine swallowed loudly. At first he wondered what he had done to get in trouble now, and then he thought about last night. _What if they somehow had figured out about his dad? _

"Blaine?" Mr. Schuester called him over after taking a minute to speak with the man, and Blaine cast Kurt a panicked look before he made his way over to his teacher and the officer.

"Blaine, would you mind stepping outside with me a moment so we can talk?" the officer asked in a much gentler tone than he had been using previously, and Blaine shot Mr. Schuester a questioning look. He gulped at the sad expression showing plainly on his teacher's face, and the man gripped his shoulder when Blaine turned back to the officer.

"Why, what is it?" He asked, not wanting to leave the room with the officer.

"Something has happened," Blaine's stomach dropped, his pulse began to pump loudly in his ears, and his breathing hitched.

"What? What happened?" The boy's voice rose in worry.

"Please Blaine, let's go talk—"

"Whatever you say to me can be said here okay?" Blaine yelled impatiently, "Now tell me what the hell's wrong!"

"There's been an accident," the officer began in a sad tone. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Involving your mother."

_An accident with his mom? Where was she? What happened? When could he see her? _

Question after question soared through his mind as the man spoke, telling him about how his mother's car had been in a collision last night. The seconds ticked by like hours, and Blaine could feel the tears welling up in his eyes once more as he waited for some spark of hope. And then the words he had been dreading filled his ears and he dropped to his knees with a strangled sob.

"She's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay! So, it's been a while, eh? Sorry about that, I feel AWFUL. I had exams (which sucked royal Hippogriff), then over the break I was busy with Christmas and being sick, and then I went out of town and just askdasljdakldj. But here it is, sadly it's not some huge **_**amazing**_** chapter, but at least it's something. I'll try to make next chapter longer, and I have some gasp worthy moments already thought up! **

**So here you go, I hope you're guys' holiday was awesome! :D**

* * *

_It had been a long day. For starters he had only slept three hours the previous night, then he woke up late and had to rush to school, and since his mom was at work in the morning and his father had refused to drive him, he had been forced to run to the school building, which was very far away. Along with that he had two tests, he had been beaten up again by the same jackass football players, and most of his teachers had decided to give him homework. _

_Needless to say, he was tired. He was definitely ready to take a nap and lounge around for a few hours before he started up on the homework. He threw his backpack to the ground and toed off his shoes before shuffling over to the couch and falling back onto it with a huff. After settling down into the plush cushions he let his eyes droop, but before he could fall asleep there was a loud crash from upstairs that caused him to jump up. The crash was followed by muffled yells, causing Blaine to sigh. His mom and dad were at it again. _

_It had been this way for the past few weeks now, ever since he had come out to his parents; the fights, the yelling, the loud mysterious crashes from upstairs. He knew it must be about him, it was obvious as soon as he had come out that his father did not approve. Whenever he asked his mom about it she replied with something like, "Oh honey, he'll be alright! He's just adjusting, no need to worry," but how could he not? He had earned glare upon glare from his father, and the older man rarely said a word to him anymore. And now the fights. _

_Many times he worried about his mother. She never had bruises or marks, but she rarely smiled. If his father wasn't physically damaging her he sure was emotionally. He often wondered if his father did in fact hit her, especially now that the fighting had sounded more serious and occurred more often. _

_He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the rushed footfalls coming down the stairs, or the elder man swooping into the room and rushing to the couch where he lay. Only when he was jerked from the couch by the collar did he notice the man staring at him with angry eyes. _

"_It's all your fault, damn it! We were fine until you had to come and tell us you were a faggot!" His father spat at him, his breath smelling strongly of liquor, "You did this, Blaine! You ruined everything!" The man was shaking him now, and Blaine was wincing in fear. _

_Before his father could do anything more he was yanked away from the man's grip and into the embrace of his mother, "Go! Now Tim," she yelled forcefully, "Get the hell out!" Blaine heard retreating footsteps and then the front door slam. He snuggled farther into his mother's warm embrace and let the silent tears fall from his eyes. His mom stood there, holding him and brushing back his hair, attempting to comfort him. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mom. I never meant for this to happen! I didn't—"_

"_Oh, Baby. You didn't do this, shh. It's not your fault." _

_Suddenly the scene changed, he was no longer in the warm, comforting embrace of his mother's arm. Now he stood in the middle of a dark, damp street. It was nearly pitch black apart from the one flickering street light that cast a weak, yellow beam over a small part of the area. He could see in the distance the shadow of an overturned car on the side of the road. _

_His heart thumped loudly in his chest and ears as he rushed over to the car and peered through the window. At first he saw nothing, just darkness, until he saw a pale hand slap against the window, and the face of his mother appear. She was bloodied, and much paler than usual, and her appearance caused Blaine to jump back in fear before realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he began to bang against the door._

"_Mom! Mom!" He screamed into the silent night, grabbing for the door handle and tugging helplessly at it. The door did not budge, and he could hear his mother's fearful screams now, muffled but still filling his ears. Tears were pouring down his face now as he continued to pull at the door and bang on the window. _

"_Blaine!" He could hear his mom screaming for him, "Blaine!" _

"Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright in one swift movement. His eyes darted around the dark room and slowly adjusted as they landed on the lean silhouette of Kurt. He could see the boy's eyes wide in concern, and feel his hand on his shoulder. Blaine's breathing slowed and he slumped down a bit, looking away from Kurt. He felt Kurt's hand slide down his arm and to his hand, grabbing it promptly and holding it in both of his.

"Hey," he said, making Blaine look up, "You want to talk about it?" He knew not to ask if the boy was okay, it was obvious he wasn't; who would be? He knew how this felt, too. The pain the boy was going through was something he had been through himself. He watched Blaine shake his head, and he nodded a little.

"Come here," Kurt said, bringing the boy into his embrace and holding him tightly against his chest. At first Blaine sat in his arms stiffly, but soon he melted into it and tugged the brunette closer to him, his face burying into the boy's neck as tears began streaming down his face.

It felt like Kurt's heart was crumbling in his chest as he watched the boy's demeanor change. The same guy who, when they had first meant, hid behind a wall of sexual comments and inappropriate behavior, was now a crushed, broken boy. Kurt was glad in some ways that Blaine had finally decided not to hide from him, but it also hurt him to see the person he… liked, in pain.

Blaine continued to clutch him for a while, and it seemed like it had been hours before Kurt felt the dark headed boy's arms go limp around him and his tears cease. He laid Blaine back on the bed gently and sighed, he looked so peaceful as he slept, like he had no problems in the world. Kurt brushed a stray curl off of the boy's forehead before he too lay back on the bed and attempted sleep. This was easier said than done he realized, as thoughts of Blaine filled his head.

_What if he lets his walls back up again? What if he shuts me out?_ He couldn't help but worry about it as he laid there in the dark room. It seemed very likely that something like that could happen with what Blaine was currently going through. After Kurt's mother died he had stopped being his regular, bubbly self and hid from the world. What if Blaine did the same? Kurt desperately hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

The school allowed Blaine to stay home Friday, along with all of next week, so he stayed with the Hudmel's, because there was _no_ way he was going to his house. Carole and Burt took turns staying home with them despite the fact that Blaine constantly insisted that he was fine and could watch over himself. In that week, Blaine barely spoke. At dinner he ate in silence, only speaking when spoken to, and he stayed to himself in the guest room for the most part; sneaking off to Kurt's room in the middle of the night and curling under the covers with him. Kurt never asked questions, he only lay in bed with open arms, wrapping them around Blaine's small figure and brushing his fingers through the chocolate curls. Some nights they would talk, others they would cry, and some nights Blaine would just fall asleep.

On the day of his mother's funeral, Blaine sat at the table with a distant look as they ate breakfast. The following night had been hell for him. He had barely gotten any sleep, being constantly awoken by the same reoccurring nightmare. Kurt would lull him back to sleep, only for him to wake an hour or so later. Needless to say, it was a long night.

Blaine picked at his food quietly, ignoring the concerned gazes being sent his way from Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt. After a few minutes of silence he dropped his fork and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Okay seriously, I'm fine!" He laughed humorlessly, standing up and putting his hands on the table for support, "You guys can all stop giving me those looks and worrying because I am _fine_!" Blaine shook his head and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Everyone watched quietly as Blaine stood there panting.

Finally, Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine into a hug. The curly haired boy quickly accepted it, melting into the hug and nuzzling his face into the coiffed boy's neck. Carole wiped a tear from her cheek as they all took in the scene unfolding in front of them. Everyone was thinking the same thing in that moment; they had never seen him so broken.

Blaine raised his head after about ten minutes and wiped at his eyes furiously before clearing his throat and stepping away from Kurt.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Blaine. I… I get it," Kurt reassured him, sending him a half-hearted smile. The two boys stared at each other a moment before Kurt sighed, "So you ready to go?"

"Definitely not, but I guess I kind of have to," he replied, looking over his shoulder at Burt, Carole, and Finn, "I'll see you guys later…" He said, waving awkwardly before walking off to the living room, Kurt following behind him after saying goodbye.

The ride to the funeral home was silent. All too soon the car was pulling into the car park of the home. Kurt parked the car and unbuckled his belt before turning to Blaine. He reached over and took hold of the other boy's hand, holding it tightly in his. Blaine clutched onto Kurt's hand and looked over to the brunette boy. It hurt Kurt to see the sadness and pain in those hazel eyes, he wanted so much to be able to take that look away, to take it back to the happiness they had had not so long ago.

"We can leave whenever you want, okay?" Kurt told him, his hand grasping his even tighter.

Blaine nodded, looking at the small building out of the windshield. He felt a soft hand on his cheek, and then his eyes met Kurt's.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Kurt said, his voice a bit shaky, "I know how hard this is, and you could have very easily just ignored it all and started acting like a complete jackass again, but… you didn't. You're so strong Blaine."

Kurt watched the boy bite his lip and swallow thickly, sending Kurt a small, jerky nod in response as his eyes began to water.

"I'm so glad you're proud of me, Kurt. I want you to be," he let the tears fall freely now, running down his tanned cheeks and falling to his perfectly pressed, white button-up. He felt a hand on his neck before he felt Kurt's soft lips press gently to his. He sighed into the kiss through his nose and let his hand fall from the brunettes and move to his torso as the other boy's arms wrap around the smaller boy's neck.

They sat in the car for a few minutes, just basking in this moment, before finally Blaine pulled back.

"I suppose we should go in there now," he said, nervously wringing his hands together.

"Hey," Kurt said, grabbing the boy's hand from his torso and grasping it in his own, "I'll be right by your side the whole time."

* * *

"Hey bud, dinner's ready if you're hungry," Blaine heard outside his door. It had been a few hours or so since he and Kurt returned to the Hudmel's after the funeral, and Blaine decided he wanted some time to himself, escaping to his room. He'd been lying in the same position on his bed for a majority of the time, unmoving and just thinking; thinking of his mom, thinking of what would happen now. He couldn't get the image of his mother's cold, lifeless body lying in the casket.

He'd played back the scene a million times now. Walking up to the casket, surrounded by a sea of strangers who would shake his hand and give their apologies, he could only find a few familiar faces. One of the things that sickened him the most though was the fact that, out of the few familiar faces, his father wasn't one. Blaine was, in no way, looking forward to seeing his father, but the fact that he wasn't at his own wife's funeral sickened Blaine.

Blaine ran a hand over his face, pushing the thoughts away before answering Burt.

"I'm okay."

"Mind if I come in?" Burt's voice asked. Blaine bit his lip, he liked Burt a lot, but did he really want to talk to the man about any of this? After a moment's debate, he sighed and nodded.

"No it's fine."

The door opened and Burt walked in, glass of water in hand. He sat the glass on the nightstand before sitting at the end of the bed and looking at Blaine.

"Figured you might be thirsty," he explained, nodding to the drink.

Blaine sat up and grabbed the drink and took a gulp before sitting it back down and nodding appreciatively.

"Thanks."

The two sat I silence for a minute before Burt said what was on his mind.

"You know you can talk to me whenever you need to, right? I went through this with Kurt and I know how badly it hurts. You may not be my son, but you're close enough to one. I love you kid."

Silence followed.

Blaine let the words of Burt Hummel sink in. Those three words that he so rarely heard had been said, and even in the darkest of times, he could feel a spark of happiness ignite in his chest. He knew Kurt cared, and somewhere deep down he knew that Carole and Burt, and even Finn cared, but for these thoughts to be voiced… well, that was completely different.

Blaine launched himself at Burt, grabbing the older man into a hug. It was nice, different from any other hug he'd received, it was the hug of a father; the hug of a dad. It was reassuring, hopeful, and loving. It was so many things that Blaine had always longed for in a hug growing up, but really never received. And after losing the one person who did give him hugs even slightly similar to this, it was a breath of fresh air.

"I love you too, Burt."

* * *

**A/N: Okay one more quick thing! I'm planning a new story! I know I said I would do a sequel to this, which I will, but I think what's going to happen is I'm going to finish this one up, start my new story, and then maybe half way through the new story or so I'll start on the sequel.**

**If any of you have watched the One More Night AU video then you'll have a pretty good idea of what my next story's about. I am SUPER excited!**

**And now I send you all the huggles of the world :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello my lovelies! Sorry once again it's been so long, I just got finished with my school play, and now we've began rehearsals for the school musicals! Busy, busy, busy! Why am I being so repetitive? I dunno.**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys like this chapter… I'll try to get the next one up within the next week, but I have practices every day this week, so I don't know… Luckily, I do have a longer weekend, so fingers crossed I get it done with that time, though I have started learning the piano, and I'm always really pooped so… OKAY! Enough excuses! Let's get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am ****do not**** own Glee, I am but a fangirl. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Kurt never saw it coming.

Honestly, he didn't think any of them had. Yet, here they were, standing by the door as Mr. Anderson yelled, his hand wrapped firmly around Blaine's upper arm. Kurt couldn't fully comprehend what was going on, it was all sort of a blur. Everything from the time Mr. Anderson showed up at the door, to what Kurt was watching now, had played out like a movie in slow motion, and before Kurt had the time to mentally grasp the situation at hand, Blaine was being pulled down the driveway to his father's car.

Kurt stood and watched blankly, only half aware of what was happening, until the car started and was put in reverse.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, walking onto the porch, "Blaine!" Hr had wanted to run to the car and beat the windows until he had Blaine back with him, but all he could do was struggle against his father's hold. "What the hell, dad? What are you doing? He has Blaine!" Kurt cried, finally yanking free of his father's grasp. But it was too late; the car had already pulled out of the drive and was zooming down the street.

Kurt whirled around on Burt, Carole, and Finn, who all stood in the doorway with sad eyes.

"You did this! You let him go! You let him down! Blaine trusted you, I trusted you, and you let him go!" Kurt practically screamed, tears falling down his face. "He can't stay with him, the man's unstable!"

Burt walked over to Kurt and put a hand on the boys shoulder, "There's nothing I could do, son. We can't tell Mr. Anderson anything, he is the legal guardian of Blaine."

Burt wrapped his arms around his son, and Kurt let his head fall onto the man's shoulders, letting his tears to fall freely.

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt had heard anything from Blaine. A week. He didn't call, he didn't text, and he hadn't gone to school. Kurt was getting worried. _Is he alright?_ _Did something happen?_ He'd been worried about the boy, constantly texting and calling his phone. But he never answered. So Kurt was surprised when Blaine showed up the following Monday.

He had been touching his hair up a bit at his locker that morning when he felt a shift in the air in the hall. Everyone had completely stopped what they were doing, staring at the glass doors in silence. Kurt put his hairspray away and looked around in confusion before he faced the door. His jaw practically dropped when he saw Blaine standing there in his leather jacket, white tee, ripped skinnies, and biker boots.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Blaine yelled, his voice echoing through the hall.

Many jumped at his words, and people began to scatter away or continue on with what they were doing. Kurt stood there gaping as Blaine got closer. He wanted to say so many things, but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Close your mouth, Sweetheart, there's not enough time for a BJ. Class calls," Blaine said with a wink as he walked passed him.

Kurt snapped out of his frozen state and gasped, "What the hell?" He said to himself before turning around, "Blaine!" He called, going after him, "Blaine, wait a second!"

Kurt sped up, trying desperately to catch up, but after maneuvering through a large group of gossiping girls, he had lost sight of the curly haired boy.

_What just happened?_

The scene from that morning had been playing on a constant repeat in Kurt's head all day. Why had Blaine acted that way? He was acting just like before! Kurt thought he had changed! His friends had been asking him questions all day.

"Are you alright?"

"What's up with Blaine?"

Kurt would give a short response about how he was fine and he didn't know what was up, but it hurt him so much more than he let on. His chest had been hurting all day, like an invisible sword had been jabbed into his heart. He didn't know why it came as so much of a surprise; he'd been expecting this for a while now. He just figured since it hadn't happened yet, that it wouldn't at all. Clearly he was mistaken.

He walked out to the parking lot and started towards his car, only to notice the shiny black motorcycle just a few spaces away from his car. He didn't see Blaine around, so he walked up to the bike and stood beside it. He waited for about three and a half minutes before he spotted Blaine's slightly gelled, dark brown curls making their way over to where Kurt stood beside the bike. Kurt thought he saw a flash of pain cross Blaine's features when the boy noticed him standing there, but if he had, Blaine gotten rid of it quickly, and hid it well with his original sexy smirk.

"What's up, babe?" He asked, stopping just in front of Kurt, his breath hitting Kurt in the face. The coiffed boy shivered, and held in a sigh. He had missed the scent of Blaine; Musk, mint, Axe, and a small hint of cigarette smoke, which Kurt discovered, wasn't from Blaine, but from where Blaine sat when he skipped classes. He sat behind the bleachers on the football field, which was the same hangout for both the skanks and the stoners. Kurt shook his head from the thoughts clouding his head and stared at Blaine.

"'_What's up, babe?'_ Seriously Blaine, _are you_ _kidding me? _What is up with you today? What happened?" Kurt said, practically exploding with frustration, "I don't get it! I don't get a text, or a call, nothing to tell me you're okay, and then you show up at school—_a week later—_ and go back to acting like a dick? What is wrong with you?"

Blaine stood there watching Kurt the whole time with that same smirk. His eyes flickered between nothing and pain, but the changed were so short that they were barely noticeable. When Kurt had finished his rant he stood there staring back at the curly haired boy, his breath coming out in short, rapid spurts, and his heart thundering in his chest.

"Listen, Sweetheart, _this_ is who I am. I never gave a shit, I never _will_ give a shit, and you're painfully wrong if you thought differently. I don't care about you, or about anyone else," he said, and Kurt could feel his heart shattering slowly, crumbling to pieces in his chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Blaine pushed past Kurt, who stood frozen in place, his eyes stinging and blinking rapidly. _No, he-he couldn't mean that. Blaine _did _care. He told me he cared. _Kurt watched Blaine's bike come to life before it pulled out of the spot and tore from the lot. Kurt swore he could feel the last small piece of his heart crumble as Blaine's bike disappeared from sight. As soon as it did, Kurt let the tears that he had been holding with great difficulty, fall.

_Please. Come back._

* * *

"How you feeling, Boo?" Mercedes asked him as they pushed through the crowded halls on the way to glee.

After his encounter with Blaine the day before, Kurt had called Mercedes over to his house, telling her everything that had happened. The night was filled with talking, watching movies, eating junk food, and Kurt crying on Mercedes' shoulder several times. Kurt really fought with himself this morning. Part of him didn't want to come to school at all, but part of him knew he couldn't run from his problems. Plus, New Directions were currently readying themselves for Sectionals, and he couldn't let them down by skipping school.

"I'm okay," he lied, faking a smile and keeping his eyes focused in front of him rather than looking at Mercedes. Although she didn't buy it, she didn't press him, she only nodded and they continued their walk to the Glee room in silence. Once in the choir room they both took their seats beside each other in the first row.

Kurt pretty much knew Blaine wouldn't show up to the meeting, but he still found himself perking up and staring at the door as it began to open, only to reveal Mr. Schue. As soon as the man walked in, Kurt's last sliver of hope was crushed, and the boy slumped back into his chair.

"Okay guys, are we ready to start rehearsing? We have to be ready t-" Mr. Schuester stopped midsentence when he saw Kurt's hand raised in the air. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Mr. Schuester, I understand that now isn't really the time, but could I maybe sing something before we start?" Kurt seemed to have a lot on his mind, and Mr. Schuester saw that the boy had really been struggling with his thoughts this past week.

"Sure, Kurt. Go ahead," he said, motioning to the space around him, "The floor's all yours."

Kurt got up from his chair and walked to the spot Mr. Schuester had just been standing. He quietly thanked the man before turning to the band and telling them his song. It was a song Kurt knew they could play since he'd heard them practice it one day when he was walking past the band room to lunch. He'd looked up the song when he'd gotten home, and, despite the fact the song wasn't like Kurt's usual taste, he fell in love with it instantly. With everything going on with Blaine at the moment, Kurt felt that the song really suited his feelings.

He turned back to the group, who were all looking at him in confusion, and gave a small, faked smile, "I'm going to dedicate this to someone-" Kurt looked to the door, he wished Blaine would just walk through the open door and grab him into a kiss and tell him that he missed him and he was sorry, but he didn't. Kurt looked back to the group and sighed, "Someone who isn't here right now," he finished lamely before motioning at the band to start playing.

_So you can find me locked up tight in my room tonight_

_I'm reading warning signs, rewriting all my lines_

_I won't be giving up, 'till you're giving in boy_

_But you won't take my hand..._

Kurt sent a quick glance at the empty doorway as he sang, his heart crumpling a bit more in disappointment as he did.

_So I'll be asking you,_

_How high when you tell me to jump_

_And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run_

_And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you_

_And that's what I'm gonna do._

_And as the room is flooded in bare moonlight_

_We're dreaming all the time, when I can call you mine_

_I won't be giving up, 'till you're giving in_

_But you won't take my hand..._

Kurt could almost feel Blaine's hand in his as he sang, the memory of the feeling brought tears to his eyes. He wished he could feel the boy's hand in his once more, he wished he could change everything that had happened in Blaine's life and make things okay again. But he couldn't. This brought another wave of tears to his eyes, and Kurt tried desperately to hold everything in as he sang.

_So I'll be asking you,_

_How high when you tell me to jump_

_And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run_

_And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you_

_And that's what I'm gonna do._

_Don't say, say that you're still afraid_

_'Cause your lips give you away_

_And your body does the same_

_So I'll be asking you..._

_How high when you tell me to jump_

_And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run_

_And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you_

_'Cause that's what I'll do..._

_How high when you tell me to jump_

_And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run_

_And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you_

_And that's what I'm gonna do._

_Yeah oh oh oh_

_And that's what I'm gonna do._

Kurt stood quietly in the middle of the floor, looking down at his feet when the song ended. Silence followed and Kurt looked up with tears in his bright blue eyes. That's when the whole glee club rose from their chairs and engulfed Kurt in a giant hug.

Blaine stepped away from the side of the doorway, slowly retreating as soon as the song was over. His heart clenched up as he heard Kurt sniffling as he cried. Why had he let this happen to Kurt? Blaine had always known he was bad news, yet he'd allowed Kurt to fall for him, and allowed himself to fall for Kurt, and now Kurt was hurt, and Blaine couldn't do anything about it.

_If you date that boy, I swear to God that I'll kill him, Blaine. Don't even think about going back, they don't want you. They don't care about you. All they do is _pity _you. You're a fucking charity case, kid. No one cares about you, and no one ever will. You are useless, and disgusting. _

His father's words echoed through his head. He knew the man was wrong about Kurt not caring, he _knew _Kurt cared, and that's why he couldn't let his father hurt him. He couldn't put Kurt in that kind of danger; he'd hate himself even more if he ever did. That's why he'd had to end it with the boy. His heart broke into a million tiny pieces when he had. Yesterday when he told Kurt he didn't care, Blaine swore he could feel the last small piece of his heart crumble.

He began running from down the hallway now. He couldn't stand hear and listen to Kurt's cries any longer, it all hurt too much. He wanted so badly to walk through the door and grab Kurt into his arms and kiss the boy senseless and tell him how sorry he was and how much he missed him, but he couldn't. Anger was boiling in his blood as Blaine ran through the door and hopped onto his bike.

He had to do something, and quick.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter is Wait For You by Artist Vs Poet! (Which I ALSO do not own.)**

_**Pssttt… you know what you should do…? Review! ;D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy-ho lovelies. Okay, I know *shame face* it's been... awhile. Again. I've been so busy lately with Grease practice and school and homework and it's just so tiring and frustrating! I know I keep telling you that I'll get things up sooner, but I'm going to stop, because reality is... it probably won't come up any sooner. I'm so sorry! :(

Anyway, I've been kind of going back and editing some of the chapters... just getting rid of typos, adding time passing marks because I never noticed that the thing I use in my Word documents NEVER SHOWS UP ON HERE! :(

Also, I put the "missing chapter" where it belongs in chapter 13 so that it's not super confusing and awkward anymore. But yeah, anyway... No promises on the next update, but I have started working on it, and I think we're drawing to a close. I'm planning a sequel, but I may wait a while to put that up, because of the fact that I'd like to have a majority of it written before posting, just so I'm ahead of the game. Also, as soon as I'm done with this, I do plan to start on my little take on the One More Night AU, so fun, fun. If anyone has suggestions about the sequel to Walls (songs, random plot ideas, etc) just send me a message! I'd love to here from you. And lastly, for all of those putting up with my awful updating and crap, thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Chapter 14

As soon as he got home Blaine let out a sigh of relief— his father's car was missing from the drive way. Blaine had had to deal with hits, punches, and yelling for the past week since he'd been dragged away from Kurt's house. Blaine couldn't believe his father had forced him back into this hellhole called home, and when he asked, his father had said to him, "The only reason I'm bringing your nasty ass back home is because if you're not here, it'll get out that our family is breaking apart, and that's not good for business. I've already had to deal with it getting out that my son's a fag, I don't need to lose more business because my faggot son left my house after my wife's death to live with his faggot boyfriend." Blaine had slapped him right after he said it, his father couldn't talk about Kurt like that, he wouldn't allow it. But him slapping Tim resulted in him being slapped right back. The abuse hadn't stopped at the slap though, after the slap came a shove, after the shove came a kick, and so on and so forth. It had lasted, from what Blaine could tell, about an hour.

Blaine sighed as he reached his room, plopping face first onto the bed. He had to figure out a way to get his father to let him stay with the Hudson-Hummel's; that is, if Kurt wanted him to, and Burt allowed it. But how? How could he convince his father to do so? He couldn't just do it, his father had threatened Kurt, and Blaine would be damned if he put Kurt in danger, but he had to find some way, because life without Kurt… Well, life without Kurt wasn't life at all, and from what he saw today, Kurt's life without Blaine sucked too. He had hated telling Kurt he'd never cared about him, and he hated pushing his walls back up and going back to his old ways. He felt cold, and empty, and lifeless when he was like that.

Kurt had made all of that go away, he had made Blaine feel warm and made his heart pound in his chest; he made Blaine feel an odd fluttering in his stomach, and with every kiss he made Blaine's heart swoop, and the fluttering feeling grow, and after feeling like that, the cold, emptiness felt ten times worse this time.

* * *

The next week went by in a blur for both boys. Both stayed as far as possible from each other, staring at one another longingly when they knew the other wasn't looking, both going home with an ache in their chests. Kurt was asked questions by his friends continuously, along with Burt and Carole, who could see that the boy was in pain, but he said very little. The perfectly coiffed boy had stopped eating as much, he had barely gotten any sleep, and he talked very little; the same had went for Blaine.

Thursday, when the bell rang to signal lunch, Kurt had instead went to the bathroom. He wasn't hungry, and he was tired of his friends asking questions and getting on his case about not eating, so today he would just hang out in the bathroom until lunch was over. His friends wouldn't have time to jump his ass about it until glee, and with how serious Schuester had been cracking down on them, since Sectionals was in three weeks, they wouldn't have the time to do much.

Kurt had just walked into the restrooms and began to fix his hair in front of the mirror when the door opened. At first Kurt paid no mind to the person, but when he caught a glimpse of dark curls in the mirror he froze, eyes wide, and breathing becoming heavy. When Kurt came out of his shocked state he whirled around, Blaine was watching him closely with something Kurt couldn't quite put a finger on.

"What do you want?" He asked suddenly, causing Blaine to step back. When the dark headed boy recovered he swallowed the thick lump in his throat before speaking up.

"You need to eat, Kurt," his voice was shaky, but held a gentle, caring tone.

Kurt shook his head angrily and attempted to push past the other boy, but a hand grabbing his stopped him. Kurt licked his chapped lips.

"Why the hell do you care?" Tears were threatening to spill now, and Kurt wanted, more than anything, to walk away from Blaine, but the boy's hazel eyes had entranced him, and the hand in his was warm and familiar and _right_.

"I'll always care," Blaine's eyes shone with emotion for a moment, but before the blink of an eye, Kurt saw the walls push back up into place, and those hazel eyes glazed over. "Here, I figured you wouldn't, so I packed this just in case," Blaine let the boy's hand go and placed a nicely wrapped sandwich in Kurt's hand before silently walking out the door.

Kurt watched the boy leave, confused as to what had just happened, before looking down at the sandwich in his hand. He hesitantly unwrapped it, carefully peeling away the plastic wrapping to reveal a perfectly made, crustless, peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he approached his father. His thoughts flashed to earlier that day in the bathroom with Kurt before settling back to the task at hand— getting his father to allow him to stay at the Hummel's. The man was currently downing a beer, reclining in the white chair in the living room.

Blaine never understood how his father could spend so much time in the living room. What did the man do, drink his beer and stare at the wall? There wasn't a television in there!

"I want to live with the Hummel's," Blaine said simply, now standing in to the side of the chair.

"No," his father answered shortly, "Now get the hell out."

"I don't get it!" Blaine threw his arms up, "You don't give a _shit_ about me, yet you won't let me leave this hellhole! All you do is hit me! Why the fuck do I have to stay here?" He knew he would regret it soon, but right now Blaine didn't care; he was furious, he couldn't take staying there any longer.

"I've told you plenty of times why you can't leave, now shut the hell up," his father replied, "Go upstairs or something, I don't fucking care, just leave me alone."

Blaine's nose flared and he growled in anger as he spun around and began making his way to the stairs, but an idea hit him before he could take two steps, and he spun right back around.

"You know, I wonder what would happen to your "business" if you went to jail for child abuse? I'm sure nothing good could come out of that, could it? I mean, you can't very well work when you're in jail, and… when you _did _get out—if you got out—not too many people would really want to work with you, now would they?" Blaine said, acting as though he were in deep thought.

His father jumped out of his chair and slammed Blaine into the nearest wall, holding him by the neck roughly.

"You wouldn't dare," his father glared at him.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, _dad_," Blaine spat back, "I _would_. In fact, I would love nothing more than to do so… I mean, unless…" He trailed off.

"Unless what?" His father shook him when he asked.

"Unless you let me stay with the Hummel's. I don't want to hear from you, see you, anything, I just want to be left alone and allowed to stay with the Hummel's, with the exception of money. You still have to pay for all my shit, I'm still legally your son, and you still owe me the usual amount I get a month," he bargained, "In return, you don't see me, you don't have to deal with me, and you don't get charged or put in a jail cell."

Tim's jaw clenched, and his free hand clenched into a fist as he glared at the boy, going over everything in his head.

"Oh, and I also get to keep all my shit," Blaine added, "So, do we have a deal?"

"When will you be gone?"

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walked down the hall with Mercedes, he was thankful that today was Friday. He didn't know if he could take another day of school this week. Lately he'd barely been getting sleep, and honestly, he was really tired of being around his friends right now. He knew they meant well, but their constant pestering was getting to be a bit much. Unfortunately, with Sectionals only a few weeks away, Schuester was upping rehearsal time, so they currently had glee every day of the week.

Luckily, it was the end of the day, which meant he only had to last through a few more hours in glee before he could go home and rest. He needed time to think, his head had been overflowing with things lately, mainly things about Blaine. After yesterday he wasn't sure what to think about the boy, it was just last week that Blaine had told him he didn't care for Kurt, and now suddenly he did. Kurt shook his head. _Not right now, _he thought, _right now I just need to focus on glee club. _

Speaking of glee club, his friends were acting very odd today. During lunch they all practically dodged the subject of Blaine all together, which Kurt found suspicious since that's all they've wanted to talk about lately. And when asked by Kurt what was going on, they all practically scattered. Kurt shrugged it off though, they probably all just felt awkward now, or maybe they felt bad for pestering Kurt so long, either way he was glad they had decided to drop the subject.

Kurt yawned, it was finally time to go home and he couldn't be happier. After dancing and singing for the past two hours he was definitely ready to go home and lie down, but as Kurt got ready to leave he saw that his friends had other plans for him. He was just about to walk out of the auditorium when Finn and Sam stepped in front of the door. Kurt rolled his eyes at the two and sighed.

"Come on, get out of my way, guys," he said, shooting them both a questioning look. When the two didn't budge, Kurt began towards the second set of doors on the other end, only to find Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina standing in front of that one, "Guys, seriously?" he huffed, turning to go to the back exit. He groaned aloud when he saw Brittany and Santana stationed at one exit, and Puck, Mike, and Artie at the other, "Okay seriously, what the hell?"

Rachel was the first to speak up, "Just trust us Kurt."

Kurt was seconds away from yelling a large string of profanities when the lights in the auditorium dimmed and music began to fill the room.

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

A voice rang out through the auditorium along with the beat. There was still no light, only the sound of the music and the familiar voice.

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

Unlike in the beginning of the song, a blue spotlight was aimed in the middle of the stage where the owner of the voice stood, his hands clutching onto the microphone stand like a life line. He was looking down at his hands, his unruly curls hanging down over his face.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I woulda gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_Deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_'Cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

Blaine's hazel eyes gleamed with unshed tears, and as he began to sing once more, he allowed them to fall.

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now_

_But I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_'Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

The boy was making his way off the stage and over to Kurt as he sang now, his eyes shining with emotion and what Kurt thought was determination.

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know my self_

By the end of the song, Blaine was standing in front of him, breathing heavily, with tears trickling down his rosy cheeks. He stared at Kurt for a moment before he spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I _never_ wanted to hurt you. My fa— Tim told me that I couldn't see you anymore or he'd—he'd—" His voice cracked again and he shook his head, clearing his throat before continuing, "I couldn't let him do anything to you, but I didn't know what else to do! I didn't want to tell you, I figured that telling you I didn't care was the only way to make you stay away, but… telling you I didn't care was the hardest thing I have ever done. It broke my heart to see you that way, Kurt. I can't stand to be away from you."

Kurt's heart ached for the boy. All this time Kurt was walking around, angry with Blaine for hurting him, when in reality he was only trying to protect him. Kurt swiped away another tear that fell from the boy's hazel eyes, letting his hand linger on Blaine's cheek.

"You are my everything; you're all that I have left in this world, and letting you go is just… too much. I can't lose you too," Blaine shook his head, he opened his mouth to say more, but before he could speak, a pair of smooth, warm lips latched onto his. He was only half aware that they were still surrounded by their friend as Kurt's lips moved against his. The two boys stayed like that for a while before they broke free, both gasping slightly for air.

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's and looked into those familiar blue eyes, a small smile making its way onto his lips as he gave the boy another light kiss on the lips. In that moment, there was only the two of them. Everything seemed so right, so perfect, and before he could realize what he was doing, the words were already escaping his lips.

"I love you."

Kurt stared at the boy across from him for a second. _Did he just—no, of course not… but… did Blaine Anderson just say he _loves_ me?_ His head was reeling. That couldn't be real could it? Blaine Anderson, resident badboy, couldn't _love_ him… could he? Kurt realized that he'd been thinking for too long when he noticed the nervous look on Blaine's face.

"Really?" Kurt asked, hoping he'd heard Blaine correctly.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah."

A large smile broke out on Kurt's face as he grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and forced their lips together once more. After the kiss Kurt pulled back, his hands making their way to each side of Blaine's face.

"I love you too."

The two boys stared into each other's eyes, both grinning wildly and swimming in bliss, until—

"Aww!"

Both boys snapped back into reality and looked around them when they heard the collective coo around them. Apparently when they were caught up in each other their friends had circles around them. When they saw this, both boys rolled their eyes.

"You guys are ridiculous," Kurt told them.

"That may be true, but you guys are just too cute!" Rachel said, clapping her hands as she rose onto her tiptoes.

All of their friends nodded their heads in agreement before Sam spoke up.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I'll see you guys on Monday?" Everyone nodded, as they replied that they too needed to leave, saying their goodbyes before they began to quickly dissipate. After a few minutes, the auditorium was empty, save for Kurt, Blaine, and Finn.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend and smiled, "So do you need a ride?"

"Er… yeah," Blaine smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I could probably use a place to live too…"

Both Kurt and Finn's eyes widened at this.

"Wait what? What happened, dude?" Finn asked.

"Well… my dad wouldn't let me see Kurt, or stay with you guys, and I really wanted to, so I'm blackmailing him so that I can…" He explained, "I told him I wouldn't tell the police about… anything, if he let me stay with you guys like I was before," Blaine bit his lip rather hard for a moment before continuing, "I can't stay there anymore, Kurt. I just—I can't!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine into a hug and smoothed the boy's curls down comfortingly, "Shh… It's okay, Blaine. I get it. I'm sure Dad and Carole will understand too."

* * *

When Kurt's Navigator finally pulled up the Hudmel house fifteen minutes later, Blaine was shaking with nerves. What if Burt didn't want to see him? What if he was upset about how Blaine had treated Kurt recently? Blaine could understand why he would be, he'd treated Kurt like total trash lately, and the fact that he'd done that was just awful. Why hadn't he just stood up to his dad, or just ignored Kurt? There was the reasonable part in the back of Blaine's mind, reminding him of what his father had done, and how he hadn't wanted Kurt to be strung along, but all of that was overpowered by the self-hatred and nerves that had been building up for that past couple of weeks.

Finn had just entered the house, thanking his brother for the ride and saying something about going to play Call of Duty. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed, waving him off. He had just stepped onto the porch when he noticed that Blaine was not beside him. Kurt turned around, his eyes falling on the smaller boy who was still at the car.

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to come inside?" He joked. When Blaine didn't respond, a look of concern replaced Kurt's grin, and he began to make his way back over to his boyfriend "You okay?" He asked when he was by his side.

Blaine nodded once before shaking his head. He turned to Kurt with wide eyes, "Kurt, what if your dad hates me? What if he is super pissed at me for what happened? What if he yells at me? What if—"

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, cutting the curly haired boy off. He sighed and looked at Blaine for a moment, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder before continuing, "It'll be _fine._ My dad loves you, you're practically considered family. Yeah, he'll probably be pissed when I bring you in, but when we explain what happened, he'll understand. He was more upset about you being taken away than he was about you being a jerk… well—a fake jerk. He knew something was up."

Blaine took a deep breath, grabbing Kurt's hand and nodding, "Okay, let's do this."

The two boys slowly made their way to the door. Kurt opened the door, happy to see his father was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Dad," Kurt greeted, causing Burt to look up from the TV.

"Hey Bud, how was school?"

"Surprisingly… fantastic," he looked out the door briefly before sending Burt a beaming smile, "I actually brought a surprise home." Burt quirked a brow questioningly when his son said this, but a look of surprise quickly replaced this when he saw a familiar, dark, curly-headed, short, small boy walk through the door. Burt could tell just by looking at the boy that he was nervous, and he knew exactly why.

Burt stared at him for a moment from his seat before he got up from the chair and made his way to the two. He stood quietly, just taking things in, and Blaine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. With Burt so close up, he couldn't help but feel smaller than ever. Sure, Burt wasn't a super tall guy, but he was tall enough that he still towered over Blaine; Burt was very intimidating when he wanted to be. Blaine shifted his weight uneasily.

"Uhm—"

Burt grabbed the boy into a hug before he could say anymore.

"Oh, I missed you kid! I knew something was wrong. What happened? Was it your dad?" Burt released the small boy from his crushed hold and eyed him, waiting for his questions to be answered.

"Y-yeah. It… it as my dad. He threatened Kurt and I. He said if I went back to you, he'd— he'd hurt Kurt," Blaine's voice quivered as he spoke. He watched as Burt's fists and jaw clenched. "But, I blackmailed him, and Kurt's safe now. But that's why I was avoiding Kurt, that's why I was such an asshole. I never meant to hurt him, I swear. It was _him,_" he spat that last part out with anger and disgust.

Burt patted Blaine's shoulder, "I didn't think it was you. You're a good kid, Blaine."

Blaine heaved a relieved sigh, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He was so glad Burt didn't hate him and had believed in him. He had been so afraid that the man would be disappointed and angry with him.

Kurt stood beside Blaine, his eyes watching Blaine with what could only be described as adoration. He let his eyes wander to his father, and he suddenly remembered what they had come here for.

"Dad," Kurt began, gaining Burt's attention. Kurt's twinkling eyes dimmed a bit, "Blaine—Blaine needs a place to stay."

Kurt couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. Yes, Blaine absolutely hated his father, but now he had been kicked out of the only place he'd called home. Kurt had gotten Blaine kicked out of his home. He knew Blaine hadn't ever thought of his house as a home, but that didn't ease the guilt Kurt felt aching in his chest and stomach.

Burt nodded, watching the two boys carefully before his face broke out into a smile.

"Welcome home, Kid."

* * *

Review? :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I'm not even going to bother with excuses, or an apology. I'm just late and feel bad. :\

We're coming close to the end though, and I'll attempt to write a majority of my new story BEFORE I start posting it.

Anyway… I love all of you who have stuck with me and this story, despite everything!

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine's gravelly, on-edge voice huffed out, shakily, "Your dad is d-downstairs."

Kurt hummed a response, continuing his light biting and kissing on Blaine's neck, eliciting a small moan from the curly-haired boy's parted lips.

The two boys had been watching Aladdin in Kurt's room when Kurt had quite suddenly attacked Blaine's lips. Now, Kurt sat, straddling Blaine's lap, as the other boy sat propped against the headboard.

"K-Kurt! This is not appropriate to be doing in front of a children's movie!" Blaine managed to get out.

Kurt unlatched his mouth from Blaine's neck and met the boy's eyes. Kurt's usual bright blue eyes were now lust blown, and almost completely black. Upon seeing this, Blaine let out a low growl of defeat and roughly smashed their lips together. The kiss was a mix of teeth and tongue, and the two boys barely took time to breathe as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Boys—"

The sound of Carole's voice calling them from behind the door made the boys jump apart, Kurt landing flat on his butt on the floor with a loud thump.

"Shit, Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Boys, is everything okay in there?" Carole asked.

"Yeah! Everything's just fine!" Kurt called back, getting up and dusting off his jeans.

"Okay… Well, Burt and I are running to the store, is there anything either of you need?"

"No, we're fine. Thanks, Carole," Kurt called, adjusting his now extremely tight pants.

"Okay, we'll be back soon!"

The boy's listened as the sound of Carole's footsteps continued to get softer and softer until they could be heard no more. When they heard the door slam and the car start, Kurt groaned.

"Dammit! Why do they always do that? Every single time they go and do that! It's like they _know_!" Kurt yelled angrily before plopping down on the bed.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "I'm more concerned with the fact you somehow got all hot and bothered while watching a Disney movie," Blaine said, only partly joking. "I mean, who _does_ that, Kurt?"

Kurt punched Blaine lightly, "Shut up. I mean, can you blame me? We haven't had any... "alone time" since you've been here, Blaine! I'm getting frustrated!"

"We're alone now…" Blaine said, beginning to advance on Kurt.

"No we aren't. Finn's in his room," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's Finn."

"Exactly, it's _Finn._ Just last week he walked in on us and your hand was—"

"Okay! Point taken!"

Kurt groaned and fell onto his back, "I'm so tired of this. We can never get a break!"

"Well, what if we made a plan?"

Kurt perked up a bit at this, "Continue…" He urged, looking interested.

"We could set up a date night for Carole and Burt, say we think they need a night out. They could go for dinner and a movie, or dinner and a night at a hotel," Blaine suggested.

"And Finn?"

"We could ask the guys to plan an all-nighter and invite him," Blaine shrugged. "Then we'd have the whole house to ourselves. We could do whatever we want," he grinned.

"Blaine, you're a genius!" Kurt replied, attacking the boy's lips once more.

* * *

"Honestly Dad, we'll be _fine,_" Kurt said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, as he ushered his father and step mom through the door.

"I don't know Kurt, it's just—Blaine just got here, and I think it might be best if we—"

"Nope," Kurt cut his father off, "Blaine's fine. I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Take a vacation, Dad. You and Carole need one! You two have done so much for both of us; you deserve this!"

Burt rolled his eyes, "It's our job, Son." Burt eyes watched Kurt thoughtfully before he sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine! We'll go. But no parties, or drinking, or drugs, or—"

"Dad! Calm down, we know the rules," Kurt chuckled, "Now go have some fun! The hotel has a Jacuzzi in the room…" Kurt said, attempting to persuade Burt out of the house.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Burt said, holding his hands up in surrender. He pulled Kurt into a hug, "I love you, Kid."

Kurt pulled out of the hug and smiled, "I love you too, Dad."

Burt nodded slightly before looking to the couch where Blaine lay, spread out watching TV. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine! Watch my son, got it?"

Blaine looked up from the TV and sent Burt a mock-salute, "Yes Sir." The small statured boy jumped from the couch and ran over to the three at the door.

"Have a great time, you definitely deserve it. And… thanks again… for letting me stay with you, and just—just thanks."

Burt pulled Blaine into a hug and patted his back, "Anytime."

Blaine smiled at Burt as they pulled away from each other.

"Oh, Sweetie we're so glad to have you! And thank you boys for setting this up, Burt and I appreciate it," Carole beamed, pulling both Blaine and Kurt into a hug. The two boys laughed and nodded.

"No problem Carole," Kurt smiled.

"It's the least we could do for you two," Blaine nodded.

"Well, alright boys… behave. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Carole patted both boys once on the shoulder before she turned and grabbed Burt's arm, "Now come on Burt, we'll be late for out reservation."

With that, the pair made their way outside, Burt carrying the suitcases while Carole steered him by the arm. After packing their things in the car, the two were off. When the car was out of sight, Blaine closed the door, making sure to pin Kurt against it after doing so.

"Behave. Yeah, right," he whispered huskily into Kurt's ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to pop up all over Kurt's pale skin.

Kurt grabbed at the back of Blaine's neck, crashing the boy's lips to his and allowing his hands to roam around freely. As Blaine's tongue made its way into Kurt's mouth, Kurt's hand found the bottom of Blaine's shirt, and shimmied under it. Blaine let out an audible moan as Kurt's hand came in contact with the skin under his shirt, making its way slowly up his back and pulling his shirt with it.

"Hey dudes did—AGH!"

The two boys against the door jumped apart immediately, both wearing a look of annoyance and shock.

"Finn!" Kurt screeched.

Blaine's shoulders slumped and he let his head fall on his boyfriends shoulder, "So close."

"I'm sorry! I just—I'll go and… and I didn't even see anything. No, it's all good. Sorry—just. Ugh!" Finn babbled as he covered his eyes with his giant hands and attempted to walk out of the room, only to bump into the door frame. "Sorry," He said once more before finally making it out the door and bounding out of the room.

Kurt groaned, "That idiot!"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend, who put his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Aw, come on! He didn't mean to," Blaine too was frustrated, but he kind of felt bad for the big lug.

"No! I don't even care! Every single time we're in the middle of something he ruins it! I'm so sexually frustrated that I actually want to pull out my hair, and I _never_ want to pull out my hair. It's too amazing to be pulled out, but I want to _so bad_!" By the time Kurt was done speaking his head was off of Blaine's shoulder and his face was red with anger.

Blaine put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, "Babe, calm down. We'll have the place all to ourselves tonight," he practically sang the words, and he felt Kurt's shoulder sag a small bit in relief. "Then we can do whatever we want." Blaine winked and watched Kurt blush. It still amazed Blaine how one moment Kurt could be completely fine with the mention of sex, and the next he was all blushing and stuttering. He found it quite endearing though, "You know, you're kind of hot when you're pissed too."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed at Blaine playfully, "I thought I was always hot?" He quirked an eyebrow, challenging the other boy with his eyes.

"Well, of course you are, but especially when you're angry. Or when you're wearing pants like those," he snaked his arms around the perfectly coiffed boy's waist and pulled him close before his hands slid down to the other boy's ass and tapped it lightly.

"No funny business, Anderson. Who knows when the damn T-Rex will appear."

* * *

Kurt had never given too much thought about how he'd lose his virginity, mainly because the whole Idea of sex in general freaked him out. Of course, as a teenager with hormones practically oozing from his body, it's not like he _never_ thought about sex, just not often. Sex was always the one subject Kurt ignored when it came to friends, parents, and even Blaine; the subject that, when brought up, received what many called "Five-Year-Old Kurt," which meant that Kurt ran around the room with his fingers in his ears, humming whatever song was on his mind at the time to block out the words of the other person. But lately things had changed. Now it wasn't just brief thoughts, it was an over powering yearning for it. Sure, Kurt wanted romance, but now he also wanted fiery passion. It was definitely a new feeling for Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine had had plenty of heavy make out sessions, and they'd definitely ventured below the waistband a few times, but they'd never actually had sex. Kurt knew Blaine had already had sex twice, he'd remembered Blaine telling him around the time they'd first met. Later after the two boys had started dating, Blaine explained what had happened.

It had been his sophomore year, and he had just switched schools because the bullying at his previous school had gotten out of hand. At his new school there were actually a few different out gay kids and it was nice because Blaine finally had people to relate to. He befriended some of them, one better than any; his name was Luke. Luke was a senior who had come out his freshman year. Blaine and Luke spoke a lot; Luke was Blaine's first real gay friend, so Blaine asked Luke a lot of questions and advice. The two became very close over the next few months, and near the end of the school year they started dating. Blaine wasn't Luke's first boyfriend, he had dated one guy from the school, and a few others from around the area; in other words he didn't lack in experience.

One night, only about two months into their relationship Luke invited Blaine to his house for a date night. They had watched a movie, Luke had made dinner, and following dinner Luke told Blaine that he loved him and he wanted to have sex. Although he was nervous and unsure, Blaine said yes. A week after they did it Luke broke up with him, telling him that he had never actually loved him and that it never would have worked out because he would be leaving for college.

Blaine's second time was that weekend when he went to a party and drank his sorrows. He and the other guy had been drunk, and after it happened they agreed to never mention it and the two never spoke again.

Needless to say, Blaine's experiences with sex hadn't been all that great. But now he was with someone he loved that truly loved him back, and he knew that if there was anyone he wanted to do it with, it was Kurt. Kurt definitely agreed with Blaine, there was no one else he could imagine having his first time with.

So, after the two sent Finn on his way they had dinner, and went to Kurt's room. At first the air was awkward between them, both a bit unsure of themselves and nervous, but eventually their nerves were replaced with lust and love and need. Clothes were shed, skin was touched, and sighs filled the air.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said as they cuddled up underneath the covers. Blaine played the role as the big spoon, holding Kurt tightly against him, his neck buried in the dip of Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a content sigh, "I love you too."

Both boys' hearts swelled. In this moment, everything was blissful; a moment that could never be forgotten only cherished for the rest of their lives. The two boys fell asleep that night wrapped up in each other's embraces with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I think I've mentioned before that I suck at smut. If you've been expecting more than epic make outs, and I just crushed your hopes of smut, then I'm sorry, but that's about all you'll get when it comes to sexy times. I am the female Kurt Hummel guys. Sex is… awkward. I blushed hardcore just writing that.


	16. Chapter 16

OMG YEAH! MY MUSICAL IS OVER. It's actually really depressing, but now I have free time, so I can get started on my new fictions!

But anyway…

Here we are. The end of Walls. :(

I had such a fun time writing this and thank you SO MUCH for those of you who have stuck with me through all of crappy updates! I LOVE YOU! :D

Also, don't forget about my upcoming fanfiction that kind of follows the same plot as the One More Night Au, and the sequel to Walls! :D

So, here we go…

"Thank God," Blaine exclaimed as the final bell rang. This earned an odd look from Kurt, "No seriously! Thank all that is holy because I was getting fucking _tired_ of that place," he continued as the two boys walked out of the school building for the last time until their senior year.

"You still have one more year to go, you know," Kurt replied as he hit the unlock button on his car remote.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

Just as they were about to climb into the car they heard a voice calling to them.

"Kurt! Blaine! Wait up!"

Rachel Berry was running down the steps towards them, waving her arms madly in the air.

Blaine groaned, "Seriously, this chick again? Why can't Rachel Berry get it through her thick skull that I don't want her near me? Her very presence annoys the sh—"

Kurt sent him a glare, "Watch it there, Anderson. Rachel Berry is one of my closest friends."

"And the shittiest."

"Hey guys!" Rachel said, waving at them as she approached. She breathed heavily, attempting to catch her breath, "So do you two have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes we're going to have crazy awesome hardcore se—"

"NO—No we do _not_ have plans! Why, Rach?" Kurt cut in hurriedly, sending a glare Blaine's way.

"Well the glee clubbers want to get together and go to Breadstix, just as a celebration! It would be really cool if you guys joined us!"

"No," Blaine replied instantly.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, "Yes Rachel we will join you guys."

"Fantastic!" Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly, "We were going to meet at Breadstix around six, sound okay to you?"

Kurt nodded, "Sounds great, Rachel. We'll meet you guys then!"

Rachel gave Kurt a brief hug, followed by an awkward nod to Blaine before rushing off to her car.

"I hate you. I don't want to go to this thing," Blaine groaned as they got into the car.

"You love me, and I know you don't but you will anyway because of the fact that you love me."

"I'm withholding cuddles for the rest of your life now," Blaine said, crossing his arms.

"Then I'm withholding sex," Kurt countered. Blaine's eye widened, and his face fell. The puppy dog look. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Forever," he finished, ignoring the look he was getting from the other boy.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'll go willingly because I love you, and I won't withhold cuddles," Blaine apologized, "Besides, I love cuddling with you," he smiled fondly.

"Good. I won't withhold sex."

"YES!"

"What about this one?" Kurt asked for the millionth time that evening as he walked out of his bathroom wearing another new shirt.

"It looks good," Blaine replied with a nod, clearly not worried at all about the topic at hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine you've said that about all of them!"

"Because they all look good, Kurt," he replied, "And you've tried on like… ten now."

Kurt pouted, "I want to look awesome."

"Kurt," Blaine began, standing up and walking over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the boy's tiny waist, "You look gorgeous no matter what you wear," he smiled and his boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Besides, I prefer you without clothes altogether."

Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the arm, "You always have to go and ruin the moment, don't you?"

"It's a gift."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're a jerk."

Blaine shrugged and walked to the closet, walking inside and rummaging through it for a bit. Kurt began to walk over to his boyfriend, curious as to what he was doing. Finally Blaine came out from the closet, producing a pair of red skinny jeans, a light grey button up with mid-length sleeves and small, vertical stripes in a slightly darker shade of grey-ish blue, "Here, put this on," he told Kurt, handing the items of clothing over. Kurt nodded and watched his boyfriend go back into the closet, "With these too," Blaine finished, producing a pair of black Oxfords.

Kurt nodded once more, taking the shoes from the other boy and walking to the bathroom. After several minutes Kurt came out from the bathroom and spun around for Blaine, "How does it look?" He asked smiling.

A million-and-one dirty comments popped up into Blaine's head at that moment, and he could have said any one of them, but instead of saying one of them, Blaine replied with, "You look beautiful," and walked over to give his boyfriend another light, tender kiss.

"I hate you for making me wear this," Blaine complained later that night as they were walking through the doors of Breadstix. He was sporting a pair of maroon skinny jeans, a black tight fitting polo with a matching maroon, dark blue, and white striped bowtie, along with a pair of dark blue deck shoes. "Shoes without socks feel weird, for one. Secondly, this doesn't look like me at all. _Thirdly_, this isn't even a special occasion. I see these people almost every single day of my life. I don't need to impress them. They sure as hell don't impress me."

Kurt stopped and turned towards the shorter boy inside the doors, grabbing on to his bowtie and fixing it. "I think you look adorable," he said with a smile, "And I wish you'd just let go and have fun. I know that you think you've got to be this rough and tough guy, Blaine, but none of them," he pointed to his table of friends, watching the two as they waited for them to come over, "over at that table are going to judge you. We love you, _l _love you."

Blaine smiled and bowed their heads together, "I love you too," he whispered back. "Now we should go sit down before our friends have a fit," he continued, grabbing Kurt's hand and towing him along to the table.

"Hey!" The group at the table greeted happily, chattering to the two. Blaine chatted with them as well, and Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine had said _our friends._ That was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Although quite unusual, I really like your change in apparel, Blaine," Kurt heard Rachel comment from across the table. He looked to Blaine, waiting for his usual witty and rude response. It was no secret (other than to her) that Blaine disliked Rachel. But instead of finding a sneer or grimace, he found a smile.

"Thanks, Rachel."

Kurt reached under the table and squeezed Blaine's leg proudly, sending the boy a smile.

Blaine was going crazy after about an hour. It wasn't about the glee club like he figured though. No, it was about Kurt. Kurt with his hand, slowly slinking up and then down his thigh, sending flirty glances Blaine's way, eating food, and just being… well, just being Kurt. So when Kurt stood up ad announced that he had to take a quick trip to the restroom, Blaine tagged along.

Puck and Santana of course cat called after them, while the rest of the table laughed and joked along. Blaine just rolled his eyes, following Kurt closely behind as they made their way to the restroom. As soon as the door closed and it was evident that no one was there, Blaine hurriedly locked the door and slammed Kurt against that wall.

"Blaine what—?"

"Oh don't even, Kurt. You've been sending me these flirty looks, eating your food all… all sexy-ish, and sliding your hand up and down my thigh all night. You had to know that I was going to burst at one point!"

Kurt laughed, feigning innocence, "Why, Blaine, I have no clue what you're talking about."

A small growl made its way up Blaine's throat as he smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"You drive me insane sometimes, you know?"

"I know."

Ten minutes later, both boys made their way out of the bathroom and back to the table. They smiled at the others who watched them carefully.

"Hey Blaine?" Santana called.

"Yes Santana?" Blaine asked.

"X-Y-Z."

This earned a confused look from Blaine and a few others, while some around the table began to chuckle. Kurt's eyes widened and he slammed a hand against his forehead.

"_Examine your zipper,_" She explained with a smug grin.

Blaine's smile fell and he choked on his cola, quickly looked down. His eyes widened and he hurriedly pulled the zipper of his pants up.

"Uhm…"

Mercedes and Rachel were between laughing and looking surprised, Finn looked uncomfortable, and rest were full out laughing.

"He was in the bathroom, it's common to accidentally forget!" Kurt rushed, "It happens all of the time!"

"Is it common with ten minute blowjobs?" Puck questioned.

"I—" Kurt gave a defeated sigh, "Shut it, Noah."

Blaine frowned and gave Kurt an apologetic look, "Sorry Babe."

"It's—It's fine Blaine. You didn't do it on purpose," he sighed, "Listen guys, we're leaving."

"Oh, Kurt. We're sorry. We'll—" Rachel stifled a giggle, "We'll stop, I promise."

"Listen Rachel, we really should go. Kurt and I were going to have a movie night tonight anyway, but we should all hang out again soon," Blaine said as he began to stand, pulling Kurt up beside him.

"Well, okay! Just have Kurt call or text me and we can set something up!" Rachel replied happily, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" The table said, some nodding their heads, some waving.

"We'll see you guys later," Kurt called as the two boys walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand.

A week later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on two swings in the park. It was around eight at night, so mostly was gone by now. Only a few groups of kids lingered. When they were finally gone the two boys sighed contently.

"Kurt," Blaine began, causing Kurt to look away from the darkening sky and into the boys hazel eyes, "Do you…do you ever think about, uhm, about what's going to happen next year?" There was a slight edge of worry to his voice, it was barely there, but Kurt still heard it.

Kurt smiled and reached over to grab the boy's hand, "All of the time," he admitted, "But, I love you, and I know that we'll figure it out in time. Even if it means that we'll be miles apart, it's worth it." He sent the curly-haired boy a small, reassuring smile.

Blaine shook his head and smiled, "I love you." He bent over, attaching their lips together. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing on the swings. It was nice, not worrying about anyone being around to send them disgusted looks or rude gestures. They were just two normal teens in love right now. When they parted Blaine let out a choked breath, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt's breathing halted and his heart hammered wildly against his chest. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and smiled over at the love of his life, "I want you to."

Later that night, they walked to Blaine's car, hands entwined and swinging between them. Voices could be heard in the distance, no words could be made out. The sound of the voiced grew as they drew nearer and nearer. Just as Blaine and Kurt reached the car, someone called out to them.

"Hey!" A tall boy shadowed boy, who sounded around their age, called, "Hey Anderson, is that you?" He began to walk across the street, the other boys following behind him. All the boys looked to be about their age, they were nicely dressed in clothes from places like American Eagle and Hollister.

"Oh shit," Blaine whispered.

"What Blaine? What's wrong? Do you know those guys?" Kurt asked.

When the group finally reached the two, they all grinned at Blaine, "How's it going, Blaine? Long time no see," A nice looking blonde boy said.

"I'm doing alright, Jeff. How about you guys?"

"Well, Blaine we're no longer in that hell hole, so, we're all doing pretty good, I'd say," said another from the group. This one was Asian and a bit shorter, not as short as Blaine, but not too tall either, with black hair.

"Who's this?" Questioned a tall and handsome, dark-skinned boy.

"This, David, is Kurt. My… my boyfriend. Kurt, this is David, Thad, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Cameron, and… Who's the new kid?"

A tall, handsome brunette boy smiled and stepped forward, looking Blaine up and down and holding out a hand, "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine nodded, "Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Blaine… Anderson."

"I've heard so much about you. You had quite the impact on the boys here."

"Hell yes he did. Blaine was a badass in juvie, man!" Thad exclaimed from within the group.

Kurt coughed loudly as he choked on air, "Juvie?" He said, looking over at Blaine questioningly, "Blaine, what? What is he talking about?"

Blaine sighed, "I uhm… I had to spend a little while in juvie. Just a little bit! It was stupid really, a misunderstanding. Honestly, it was. I promise, I can tell you everything, just… just not now," Blaine pleaded. He hadn't told Kurt about juvie. It was a long time ago and he had hated every minute of it. He had gotten blamed for something that wasn't even entirely his fault.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "We're talking about this as soon as we get home, Blaine. I mean it. I'm getting in the car, could you just… hurry up? I'm getting tired."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, sure, and we will, I promise."

Kurt turned and nodded at the group before going to the passenger's side of the car and getting in.

The boys behind Blaine chuckled, "Damn Anderson, you are whipped," said Thad.

"Listen, guys, it was… interesting seeing you again but, I've really got to go," Blaine told the group of boys, ignoring Thad's comment.

"Sure thing, man," Thad said with a nod, "But before you do, we've actually been looking for you. We've got a message for you," Thad's voice darkened slightly, and he stepped forward and put a hand on Blaine's arm.

Blaine watched the group quietly before turning back to Thad, "What Thad?"

"Tony's out. And he's looking for you."

With that one sentence, Blaine's blood ran cold.

BUM, BUM, BUUUUMMMMMMM.

So, yeah… CLIFFHANGER. Damn.  
I don't know how long it'll be for the sequel, all I can say is that I am already sketching out an outline and figuring things out!

In other news, I am now going to begin writing my whole new fic, based off of the One More Night AU. If you don't know what that is, I advise you to look it up. It's a pretty cool fanmade video. I know a few others have made some fics based on it, and I wanted to take a bat, so… And the same as the Walls sequel applies to this one, I have no clue when it will be posted. I actually have the outline completely done for that one, I've just gotta start writing, which I haven't had much time to do lately.

Anyhow, I want to say that you! Thanks to all the Followers, Favoriters, Reviewers, and Anonymous readers out there! I appreciate EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU. When I see I have a new follower/favorite/review I get all giddy! I never thought I'd even had this much happen with this story! :D

But yeah, seriously. Thanks for dealing with my wacky updating schedule, and awkward Author's Notes, and I hope you all stick around for more.

I'd make a heart but they don't show up on here so... *heart*


End file.
